The 'Undead' Zombie-Slayer
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Set in the world of the Original Diablo 3. After a good day of great exercise, eating protein, and practicing fencing, Lisa Farthing decided to play Diablo 3 during a thunderstorm. After a crazy accident, she has been sent into the demonic world of Diablo 3. Not only that, but she has been turned into a zombie! How will she cope with the story's many monsters? M 4 OBVIOUS REASONS!
1. Ch1: Terrifying Teleportation

**This is a fanfic about Diablo 3 and ONLY Diablo 3. I only played the first version of it and not the remakes, so I won't be going into detail about any other game except just Diablo 3. And believe me, it won't be an easy fic to make on my part. I know that much. This fic will contain lesbianism, gore, mutilation, lots of blood, character death, and violence. Not recommended for those under 18 or those with a squeamish stomach. It will be another of my famous 'real world character gets sucked into video game' fics and my OC this time is Lisa. You have been warned about everything, so let's begin!**

* * *

 **Ch1: Terrifying Teleportation**

After a long day of practicing fencing for my goal of becoming an Olympic fencer, doing yoga for a good 45 minutes, and a good 3 hours of running on the treadmill at 4 mph while listening to awesome rock and roll tunes, it soon came to my favorite time of day: relaxing in front of my HD Flat-screen TV and playing some of my favorite video games. The only trouble today, however, was that it was raining, so I couldn't play any of the fancy MMO games that I was used to playing. It was then that I thought of playing my favorite among the MMO games that didn't require internet to work, the amazing wonder of Diablo 3.

"Okay, time to play you again, my old friend," I smiled at the game as I put it into my PS3 and turned on my system. And that's when I noticed something off about the game. When the system started up, almost the instant I clicked on the game, I could hear a loud crash of thunder outside and knew that my lightning rod had been knocked down from the sheer winds. And after three more seconds of the game starting up, another bolt actually struck the house right in front of me, hitting the television and PS3 simultaneously!

And THAT is when things started to go VERY bad! Instead of being unable to be played or used again, both systems looked to be short-circuiting and the TV was making a ton of different flashes of white noise at me. "What the hell?" I asked myself in fear as I tried to touch the TV and I then felt something agonizing happening to my body. It felt like every bone within me was beginning to harden and that my skin was unable to be felt anymore. I quickly passed out before I could see exactly what I was turning into.

* * *

I was very groggy when I awoke on some kind of soft, dirt patch. It didn't look like my old home at all and I could hear ravens squawking in the distance. It was then that I decided to get up and I immediately knew just from touching my hands to the ground that something had went wrong horribly. I looked at myself from my perspective and saw tattered clothes on my body, green, rotting flesh for my skin, and I could actually see my ulna bone (my elbow) when I moved my arm upwards. "Oh my god... I'm a ZOMBIE!" I exclaimed loudly to the skies, making the nearby ravens fly away from the yell I had made.

And I would immediately regret yelling to the high heavens that, because I could hear some strange moaning sounds coming from nearby. It was then that I finally began to realize where I was the moment I looked at the decaying corpses crawling near me. I had been transformed into a sentient zombie and I was in the starting area of Diablo 3! "Oh god... t-this can't be real... wait a minute..." I gasped as I reached behind me and felt something that was on my back. A sword and a hilt for it! "Well, time to make mince meat!" I smirked, knowing there wasn't any way out of this predicament now.

I quickly sliced off the heads of the first few zombies as I quickly made my way down the road to New Tristram's gates, the zombie hordes trying to break through, just like the first mission of the game. "Okay, zombies! Try taking on one of your kind on for size!" I exclaimed to get the undead hordes' attention, doing just that as well as the one in charge of New Tristram's militia, Captain Rumford.

"I-Is that a zombie? And why is she able to talk and-" Captain Rumford asked as I quickly slayed the three Risen Dead that came at me by slicing the first one clean in half from head-to-toe and decapitating the other two. "And... use a sword... like it's nothing?" Rumford gulped loudly. "You don't need to worry, sir," I frowned as I put my bloody blade away. "I'm here to help out and find out info about the Fallen Star," I said, hoping that they wouldn't try to kill me for looking like a corpse.

"This is very interesting... no risen dead have been able to be sentient, let alone be a master at swordplay... maybe you could help us out," Captain Rumford said, making the other three archers slightly baffled that he would say that. "What are you talking about, Captain? She's a Risen Dead for crying out loud! She just as well may have an affinity for brains just like these blokes!" the one archer growled as he pointed his crossbow at me. "Nah, I'm more into grilled cheese sandwiches and salads. By the way, more dead are coming," I frowned as I looked behind Captain Rumford and jumped behind him to decapitate a zombie that would've killed him otherwise.

"S-She saved the Captain! Everyone! Attack all the zombies but her!" the archer from before exclaimed as I continued to assist in defeating the rotting corpses one by one until they were all but defeated in a record-setting 10 seconds. "I've never seen anyone fight so well! What's your name, miss?" Captain Rumford asked. "My name is Lisa. Lisa Farthing. It's nice to meet you... now can I be allowed into New Tristram to find out any info about the star?" I asked. "You may, just be careful about the residents. They may not be too keen on wanting to be around, you know, a zombie with a sword," Rumford frowned as he ordered his guards to unlock the gates, allowing me access into New Tristram.

(Okay... now I need to find Leah... boy is she and the others going to be surprised about me) I smirked in thought as I walked into town without a care in the world, hoping that everyone else wouldn't think to look at me and kill me on sight, especially since I skipped through the town gates and kept on skipping to avoid any unwanted attention. "Um... is that zombie skipping like a school girl?" one of the merchants asked. "Teehee! Maybe," I smiled back at him with a wink, shocking him as well as the other residents. I stopped skipping when I arrived at the entrance to the Slaughtered Calf Inn. (I hope I'm not too late to help...) I thought to myself as I opened the doors and walked into the Inn.


	2. Ch2: Inn-Vasion and Lisa's Wretched Mom

**Ch2: Inn-Vasion and Lisa's Wretched Mom**

Upon entering the Slaughtered Calf Inn, as I expected, all the different guests looked at me with shock as I smiled at the patrons and soon found Leah among the group, tending to the bitten people on the different carpets of the left side of the Inn. "Excuse me, are you Leah?" I asked, looking at her with a smile, her shock plain as day when she saw a kind, cute zombie girl talking to her with a kind smile. "Wait... a zombie that can speak? Are you intelligent?" Leah asked. "Well, I was actually alive when I was transformed into this. But when I transformed, I had tons of electricity going through my body. So I think that's how I'm able to still have life or something," I said with a smile.

"Wow... that's amazing... is there a reason you've came here to talk to me?" Leah asked. "I was hoping to gain any kind of information about the Fallen Star. Do you mind telling me if I could also help these injured people here?" I asked with a smile. "What do you mean? They're bitten and they're going to turn any minute... I'm supposed to put them down when they turn... and you're saying you can actually save them?" Leah asked.

It was then that the peoples' bodies began to slowly turn into their decaying states. With no other alternatives, I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out something that shouldn't have been in this timeline: my cell phone. It was at full power as I tried to focus some kind of magic, any kind of magic, to send the electricity from my phone to the infected's bodies. And, without even meaning to, I did just that, the shock from my phone entering the people's bodies so strong that their skin actually began to smoke as they finished turning and they just laid on the ground, breathing fine. "D-Did it actually work?" I asked as I placed my hand on one of the turned's chests. I was stunned when I felt the tell-tale thumping of a heartbeat.

"T-Thank you... for saving us..." the woman I touched said, shocking Leah as well as the other people in the Inn. "T-They're zombies now, but they aren't wanting to kill us... you're a miracle!" Leah exclaimed. "Well, I'm just trying to be helpful.. and honestly, I didn't think that would work," I admitted truthfully. "Well, it did, and I'm so happy! Thanks for letting me live, miss!" said an 8 year old little girl that had green skin and a large smile on her face. These zombies were terrible if they actually bit and attacked young children like her.

"Now, I would help you go to the Cathedral to look for the Fallen Star, but the path there is full of the undead horde. You'll need to talk to Captain Rumford at the gate to get through and slaughter all of the evil zombies that line the roads. I'll help out after you clear the path for an easier trek," Leah said to me. "Got it. By the way, spread word about this new information. You know, how electricity, when used the exact moment a victim begins to turn, can make them sentient instead of lustful for blood," I told Leah and the inn owner as I walked out of it and back into the streets, most of the citizens talking among themselves about things such as 'how can a zombie talk', how can a zombie skip like a schoolgirl', and my favorite, 'I heard that zombie girl slayed an army of the undead with a single katana on her back'.

When I made it back to the entrance to town, I met up with Captain Rumford and explained what I was doing. "Leah said that she can open the way to the Cathedral, but I need to clear the path of zombies first. Is there any way you can let me through so I can slaughter the undead horde?" I asked him with a smile. "Well, I have seen you fight... you'll need to take the fight to the Wretched Mothers. They're the abominations spewing forth these monsters," Rumford explained as I noticed their barricade start to come down.

"They're attacking the barricade! Look out!" Rumford exclaimed as I prepared to slay the first zombie, doing just that as the debris of the barricade came flying forth. I then proceeded to slice up some more zombies and eventually sliced off the head of the first Wretched Mother, shocking myself and Rumford at how amazing I was with my swordplay, especially since I was a fencer, not a swordplay master. "That's one of the Wretched Mothers. There are more of them down the road as well as their queen. Kill them all and maybe we'll have seen the last of these disgusting monsters," Rumford explained.

"Oh, so I'm a disgusting monster?" I smirked back at him. "Uh... you know what I mean..." he groaned. "Just giving you a heads up, but there are a bunch of infected at the Inn that I saved through the power of electricity. You'll understand when you meat them in the town," I smiled back at him as I proceeded onward and went down the road to Old Tristram.

The way to Old Tristram was more bloody than I anticipated, as I needed to slay five different regular Wretched Mothers as well as any Risen Dead that got in my way. I had managed to kill 50 different zombies by the time I made it to the gates to Old Tristram. And when I defeated some of the zombies on my way to the Wretched Queen, I eventually met said queen with shock all over my face. Why was I shocked? Because the Wretched Mother Queen... WAS MY MOM!

"Ghhhg... L-Lisa... I... I feel so sick... BLEURGH!" my mother vomited, spitting out a new Wretched Mother in the process. "Gross..." i groaned as I killed the newly formed Wretched Mother and looked at mom with worry. "Mom... are you still there?" I asked her, hoping that she wasn't completely turned. "Lisa... I... can't stop puking... it hurts so much..." mom groaned as she held onto her stomach, which looked like it was full of terrible bile.

"Hold on, mom... I think I know how to fix you... just try not to puke when I do this..." I said as I stuck my hand down her throat, surprising both her and myself when I was able to do it quite well with the lesser amounts of ligaments in my arm. When I touched the disgusting bile in mom's stomach, I immediately activated a type of magic I had discovered by destroying the other Wretched Mothers and sucked all the bile out of her stomach with my arm and quickly pulled it out, pouring it on the ground to see what would come out. Guh... I... I feel better now..." mom coughed in relief as the bile began to form into a very large Wretched Mother. I quickly cut off it's legs, then its arms, and finally its head before it could puke once.

"Thanks for that, Lisa... I had no idea what happened... one minute I'm outside your door hoping to give a surprise visit, the next, I turn into what people call a 'Wretched Mother' and I'm puking up monsters from my stomach acids... I didn't even eat any dead people, yet I had tons of them in my stomach... thanks for lifting me of that burden..." mom said to me. "Well, that explains why you came here with me... and FYI, we're in the video game world of Diablo 3," I sighed to her. "I kind of guessed that it'd be a game world... none of this looks like the Earth I know," mom groaned.

* * *

Once mom had fully recovered, we both used the town warping circle and managed to warp from our position to town, all of the townsfolk were shocked at mom being with me, since she was, you know, the Wretched Queen. It was Leah who noticed some of the townsfolk sharpen their knives and came to me to talk. "Lisa, what are you doing? Why did you bring the Wretched Queen here?" she asked with worry. "Well, miss, this 'Wretched Queen' is actually this zombie girl's birth mom," my mom said to Leah, making the villagers shocked when she spoke as well as Leah.

"Wait... so you're her mom? By birth? But then why were you puking up an army of the Undead?" Leah asked. "It wasn't intentional, believe me. The minute that I turned into a sentient Wretched Mother, I suddenly got tons of indigestion and began to barf up zombies left and right unwillingly... it was SO gross!" mom groaned as she looked ready to vomit just by thinking about it again. "Wait, are you going to puke again? Stay back!" Leah exclaimed as mom did just that and, instead of a zombie coming out of her puke, a zombie dog came out, shaking itself to get rid of the vomit and immediately going to me and mom and asking to get petted.

"Um... wow... it's not attacking? I'm confused now," Leah said with bafflement. "I think that... you healed me up, Lisa..." mom smirked as she wiped the spit off her mouth. "Okay... sit boy," I smiled to the zombie dog. He did just that, something I didn't expect. "Huh... just like a real dog. Loyal to their master and their loved ones. Okay, boy. Be nice to Miss Leah on our journeys, okay?" I smiled at him. The undead dog barked happily at that as Leah worriedly began to pet its' head, the dead dog sitting there and wagging its tail at the feeling, as well as doing his own version of moaning when she began to scratch its neck.

"Wow. It's like he's just a real dog! What's your name, again?" Leah asked my mom. "Well, my name is Janet. It's nice to meet you, miss..." "Leah. It's nice to meet you as well," she smirked. "Now let's see about getting to that Cathedral?" I smiled. "Of course. Come on, boy! Time to go for an adventure!" mom smiled at the zombie dog, the little guy bounding with our group to the warp circle that would lead us to our quest to rescue Deckard Cain.


	3. Ch3: Deckard Cain Rescue Mission

**Ch3: Deckard Cain Rescue Mission**

After we all used the warp circle to travel to Old Tristram again, we were pleased to find out that, after barfing once again onto the ground while Leah unlocked the gate, mom, thanks to my getting rid of the worst of her toxic stomach bile, was now only able to cough up zombie dogs to aid us in battle. "Here, let me open the gate for you," Leah said as she did just that, the way to Adria's cottage now clear for our group.

"My mother used to live in the cottage that we're going to. I never met her because she left me in Uncle Deckard's care and she died a little bit afterwards," Leah explained as we went across the cobblestone path to get to the entrance of the cottage. "And what about your father?" I asked her. "He was once a brave hero who died during the battles against Diablo in Old Tristram. He was a very brave man," Leah said. I didn't have the heart to tell her that her father was Aiden, the vessel for Diablo. But as much as I hated to say it, that part had to happen... but a huge part of my undead soul wanted to prevent that from ever happening because of how kind and lovable Leah was... it was as if I were beginning to get attracted to her and I was feeling bad for thinking that...

It was then that we finally arrived at the cottage and Leah discovered the cellar. "Look! There's a cellar! Let's see what's inside," Leah said as she went for the entrance and climbed down the ladder, me and mom following suit as well as our 2 zombie dogs. After making it to the cellar, I decided to ask her something. "Did anyone say anything about your mother before? Because this cellar looks like it belongs to one who practices witchcraft," I frowned at her. "People always said she was a witch... but I never believed it," Leah gulped as we all went to the center of the cellar and we were immediately ambushed by zombies and the undead corpse of Captain Daltyn.

"I don't think these guys are friendly. Boys, attack the bad zombies!" mom exclaimed to the dogs, the two of them rushing forward and attacking the first few zombies that rose from the dead as I turned my attention to Captain Daltyn. I immediately cut off his head before he could attack and had to slice it in half when his body still moved without it. "Sorry Daltyn... forgive me," I frowned as I took the Cathedral key from his corpse and went over to Leah. "I found some journals left by my mother. What I found was quite disturbing. I'll meet you back in Tristram. Please go save my uncle!" Leah gulped. "You got it, Leah. Off to save Deckard Cain!" I smirked as me and my mom followed Leah to the exit of the cellar and we were immediately ambushed by some zombies breaking through the side entrance.

"Leah, you get back to the warp circle while me and mom deal with these zombies," I exclaimed, Leah doing just that as me, mom, and our 2 zombie dogs began to attack the zombies, obliterating them with ease. "I still don't get how this is at all possible... to be warped from our own world to a video game world? And we've been turned into highly-intelligent zombies? It's so surreal," mom admitted as we made our way forward past the mass grave and continued our bad zombie slaughter until we reached the entrance to the Cathedral.

"So we need to go into this church, do we?" mom asked. "Yep. There is a fallen star at the very bottom of this place that has caused all of these zombies to rise from the dead. Leah was there when the star impacted and witnessed her uncle be blasted to the lower levels of the Cathedral. We need to rescue him before he gets into trouble," I explained as we destroyed some more zombies and jumped down the first hole, emerging to the first level of the Cathedral's basement.

It was then that we realized that the way to the next level down was just a single long hallway that had only a few different turns as we proceeded onward, killing enemies ranging from Risen Dead, Grotesques, Skeleton Soldiers, and Carrion Bats. It didn't take long at all for me and mom to make it to a set of stairs that led to the lower levels of the chapel, which we quickly descended. And once we finally descended the stairs, we heard noises and looked to the top left corner to see an old man escaping skeletal soldiers and we were met with the visage of the Skeleton King, King Leoric.

"K-King Leoric..." Deckard gaped at his visage. "The Fallen Star awakened me! Now I will make you all suffer as I have suffered! Guards! Bring me his bones!" Leoric exclaimed as he disappeared and skeletons began to appear out of thin air, attempting to attack Deckard right away. "H-Help!" he exclaimed aloud as me, mom, and our zombie dogs quickly descended the stairs and began to attack the skeletons with ease.

"Yo, skeletons! Wanna have some bones? Why not take on some undead ladies for a chance?!" mom exclaimed as she brandished a large staff that she had found on the way down here, hitting the heads off of the Skeleton Soldiers as I did the same with my sword. It was then that the mini boss came out and, just like with Captain Daltyn, me and mom made quick work of him by means of mom smashing off his head and then crushing it with a single swing of her staff.

"You okay, Deckard? Leah sent us to come get you," I smiled at him. But I could tell by his face that he was stunned at me and mom's appearances... as well as the zombie dogs beginning to gnaw on some of the skeleton's bones. "I'm amazed... not one, but 2 Risen Dead that are sentient? Tell me, what are your names?" Deckard asked me and mom as we all headed for the secret passage to the church gardens. "My name is Lisa. Lisa Farthing," I smiled. "And I'm her mother, Janet Farthing... rgh... e-excuse me a second..." mom gagged as she soon puked onto the ground, revealing a small imp afterwards, one that looked female.

"Wait... you're not just a risen dead, but a wretched mother?" Deckard Cain gaped as the little female imp smiled at mom and rode on the back of one of the zombie dogs, making me smirk a bit. "Y-Yeah... but thanks to my daughter, I don't spit up disgusting evil as before," mom smirked. "We must discuss this upon arrival to New Tristram. The End Days may be a thing of the past with you two on our side," Deckard said as he used the warp circle with us following suit.


	4. Ch4: Mira and Haedrig

**Ch4: Mira and Haedrig**

Upon returning to New Tristram, Deckard immediately went over to Leah and hugged her with tears in his eyes. "Uncle! You're alive!" Leah exclaimed in pure joy as she hugged him back tightly, making me and mom smile at how sweet it was. "My dear Leah... I worried so much about you," Deckard said with a warm smile. "Excuse me, hate to break up the happy moment, but... Deckard? What can you tell me about the Fallen Star?" I asked him as I itched my scalp, only to find that underneath my hair was my squishy brain... and I didn't feel any bad after-effects after touching it.

"It is a sign that the End Days are upon us. Of that I am sure," Deckard frowned. "Please, grandpa. Not more of your stories. We need to think logically here," Leah frowned. "Sorry to side with your uncle, Leah, but he's spot on. We both witnessed the Skeleton King Leoric send his skeletal soldiers at Deckard," mom frowned at her. "Really? I thought the Skeleton King was a myth," Leah frowned. "Well, he ain't. Now we need to find out how to defeat him. Maybe a certain old man could help us out?" I smiled at Deckard with flirty eyes.

"You really like to tease when times are grim, don't you?" Deckard asked me. "Well, when you're a zombie, you don't really need to fear death, do ya?" I smirked back at him. "Very well, then. The only way to kill the Skeleton King is to place his own crown atop his head. As for it's location, there is only one man in town who knows of it's whereabouts: Haedrig Eamon, the town's Blacksmith," Deckard explained. "Got it. Well, mom, it's time to find Haedrig," I smiled at her.

"Aren't we ever going to break for lunch or something?" mom asked me as the two of us and our zombie pets went on our way to the inner parts of town to find Haedrig. "You're asking for lunch when you'd just puke it back up again? Besides, we're zombies now, mom. Zombies don't need food to live," I smiled back at her as I saw the young girl that I saved back at the Inn playing in the streets with some other children. "Good point. By the way, it looks like this city has some other zombie people too... what's up with that?" mom asked.

"Well, that'd be because this zombie lass used some kinda electricity to heal them up the moment they turned," said a nearby gruff voice in the form of Haedrig Eamon. What I saw next to him, however, was truly shocking. It was a certain zombie that I recognized because of how she looked so happy to be with Haedrig, despite being a zombie. It was Mira Eamon without a doubt. "Thanks to your shocking discovery, no pun intended, every single bitten person that we had in the cellar was able to be cured thanks to shock weaponry sold from the shops," Haedrig explained.

"Really? You just keep the surprises coming, don't you, sweetie?" mom asked me with a smirk. "Mom, not now," I groaned at her. It was then that I noticed that our zombie dogs and the female imp were playing with the other zombie kids in the streets, something that made me giggle a bit. "Teehee! Mother-daughter love can be so funny, right, Haedrig?" Mira asked her husband.

"Yeah... not sure if we'd be able to have kids with you being a zombie, but we could always try," Haedrig smiled. "That's right. Never lose hope!" I smirked at him. "By the way, Mister..." "Haedrig. Haedrig Eamon," he said gruffly. "Mr. Haedrig, we're actually trying to find King Leoric's crown so we can slay the newly-risen Skeleton King. And Deckard said you know where it is," I explained to him.

"I can help ya there. It's buried with his Chancellor, my grandfather, in the Cemetery of the Forsaken. You'll need to go into the tomb that has a flight of stairs going upwards to a heightened building. Search there for his crypt. And in order to get to the Cemetery, you'll need to pass through the Weeping Hollows. And if ya see my fool apprentice out there, tell him to get back to town," Haedrig explained in full. "Thanks for the info, Haedrig. Wanna get going mom?" I smirked. "Well, I might as well," mom smirked as she whistled for the zombie dogs and the female imp, the three returning from their play date with the young zombie kids to follow us to the outskirts of town.


	5. Ch5: Searching for a Crown

**Ch5: Searching for a Crown**

On our way through the Weeping Hollow, we were soon met with some tougher enemies that we hadn't encountered before in the form of the Quill Backs, Scavengers, and the Carrion Nests that housed the different Carrion Bats. And they looked just as gross as I expected them to look in real life, their forms twisted and foul-smelling like a carcass nest of sorts.

"Okay, these monsters are disgusting," mom groaned as she smashed the head of a Wretched Mother and I sliced my blade through the center of a Carrion Nest, resulting in its demise. "This place isn't the only one where we'll face disgusting beasts, mom, believe you me," I frowned at her as we soon came upon a small hut and a man that looked like he was on the verge of death. "H-Help... me..." he groaned as I came to his side with a frown.

"Are you Haedrig's apprentice?" I asked him. "Y-Yes... I'm... dying... t-tell him... I'm s-sorry... for... all my f-f-failures..." he gagged as he finally laid down and his heart stopped beating. "He's dead... one of us should go back and tell Haedrig," mom sighed. "You go ahead and do that mom. And don't forget to give him his final words," I sighed at her. This was the first time I'd ever seen anyone die in front of me and it made me feel ill. But I knew that I needed to stay battle-hardened, especially in an environment as cold and unforgiving as Diablo 3. "Got it. Okay guys, you go ahead with my daughter now and don't wander away from her," mom told the pets, all three of them nodding and smiling at each other.

Mom soon left back for New Tristram as I continued to slaughter my way through the evil undead and monster hordes. Me and the pets didn't stop until we had reached the gates to the Cemetery and I opened the very creepy gates. "Scary... I like it," said a female voice from nearby. I quickly looked to my side and was surprised to see that it belonged to the female imp that was still riding on the back of the zombie dog.

"You're telling me you could talk this whole time and you never bothered to do so?" I asked her with a small glare. "Well, not really," she frowned, her voice sounding a lot like a young 7 year old. "See, imps are unable to talk until a good hour after they've been born. And an hour passed by just a few minutes ago," she explained as we got into the Cathedral and ascended the stairs just as Haedrig told us to.

"I see... so what's your name then?" I asked her as we continued into the first level of the crypt. "Well... that's the thing... I was born a bit ago, so I've never been given a name..." she frowned as we walked down the halls and we encountered some zombies and skeletons. "Really? How about we call you... Serena?" I asked her. "Hmm... sounds okay... but I've never heard of that name before... not even in my previous lives..." the imp frowned, surprising me when she said 'previous lives'.

"What does that mean? Previous lives? Are you saying that you've been reincarnated before and still remember those lives?" I asked her. "Well, yes, but it's something commonplace with demons," Serena frowned. "When a demon dies, after so many years in Pandemonium, we are resurrected as either our old selves or as a different demon. I've actually been five different demon types, and in order, I was a Fallen Maniac, an Oppressor, a Succubus, a Soul Lasher, and, believe it or not, one of the Lesser Evils in the form of Andariel," she said, surprising me when she said Oppressor and Andariel, but more so on Andariel.

"Wait... you were once Andariel? One of the Seven Evils? T-Then how come you always stay with me and mom and haven't disobeyed us once?" I asked her in a newfound respect. "Well, that's a thing that I wanted mention as well... see, when a demon is born, they are to obey the ones that gave birth to them at all times as well as any of their relatives. If I were to disobey you, I'd never be able to respawn as an Imp from your mom's bile again."

"Wait... there's a process?" I asked with even more confusion as we then entered the second level. "Well... yeah. See, demons have a set of rules that allow reincarnation. Whoever gave birth to them before, they can keep on giving birth to the same demon each time they die. But should the demon ever disobey their parent, they get reincarnated as something else. And to be honest, I have been killed and respawned as a different entity so many times because I disobeyed every evil parent I've had."

"Really? And how did you disobey them?" I asked her as I began to attack the Unburied monster that suddenly burst into our way, killing it with minimal effort, since I focused my blade on its stitching rather than its bare flesh. "Well, I refused to explode as a Fallen Maniac, I didn't kill one of Diablo's enemies as an Oppressor, I chose to seduce a woman rather than a man as a Succubus, I only licked female pussies as a Soul Lasher, and as for me being Andariel, well, that one was because of how I chose to betray the Lesser Evils and aide Diablo instead," she frowned.

"So... are you going to disobey me and mom at all?" I asked her. "Hell no! This gig is awesome! I can finally get my vengeance on every single demon and monster that wanted me to be as evil as possible and I can do it with awesome people like you and mom! I mean, zombies that can think and act like they did while alive? That hasn't been discovered at all in the past, but now it has been proven that electricity is the key! You two are way too badass to disobey," Serena smiled at me.

"Well that's good to hear. And what of the doggies? Can you understand them at all?" I asked her. We were currently in the final room and we were talking just a bit more before going off to fight the skeletons, their guardians, and the Chancellor's spirit. "Well, zombie dogs obey their master and they don't talk at all. As for zombie dogs, they only feast on evil enemies or enemies of the ones that summoned them," Serena explained. "Well, sounds good. Wanna go attack some more skeletons?" I smirked. "Why wouldn't I?!" Serena smirked as she jumped onto the zombie dog once again and we began to attack the skeletons and their guardians on our way to the crown.

* * *

It didn't take long at all of the skeletal slaughter for us to get the crown and destroy the spirit of the Chancellor. After retrieving it and finding out how to use the Town Portal, we immediately did so and reappeared back in Tristram, much to mom's surprise when we appeared from a strange portal in front of the Inn. "Whoa! You surprised me, Lisa!" mom exclaimed at me as we returned. "Well, we got the crown," I smirked as I petted Serena on the head. "Hey, cut it out," she giggled at me, shocking mom when she spoke.

"Don't worry, mom. I was surprised as well," I smirked at her happily. "S-Sorry... I'm just shocked at this..." mom admitted. "It's okay to be shocked, Miss Janet. I can understand your surprise at me talking," Serena smiled. "Um.. w-what's your name again?" mom asked her. "Well, Lisa gave me the name Serena. So call me that, please," she smirked. "O-Okay then... heh..." mom said nervously.

I then turned my attention to Haedrig and handed him the crown, making him smirk at me. "Thanks for telling me about my apprentice. Didn't think that he'd ever feel apologetic for his mistakes, so it was good to hear that you told me his final words," Haedrig smiled at me. "You're welcome, Haedrig. We're happy to help," Serena smirked, surprising him a bit. "Whoa... Heh. I'll admit, wasn't expecting that," Haedrig smirked.

It was then that he noticed the crown being in need of repair. "Oops. This crown's a bit damaged. Let me repair it real quick," Haedrig said as he went over to his work set and began to repair it. After a little wait, he was done. "There. New as the day it was placed upon the Black King's head," Haedrig said as he handed it back to me. "I need more than making spades to occupy my time. I want my life to mean something," Haedrig explained. "I can understand that. By the way, where's Mira?" I asked him. "She's back home getting a bath. I'm due to get back to her soon for some alone time."

"I see... thanks for repairing the crown," I smiled at him as I looked over at Leah, a bit of thumping going on in my heart. _D-Do I really like her? It seems that every time that I look at her kind, caring eyes, I always get a skipping beat in my heart... I really do love her as a character, but as an actual person? I really don't want to change the story up by having her be lesbian or by preventing all of chapter 4... but I think I really do love her in that way... Maybe if I can convince her to go with me to defeat Leoric, maybe we can have a bonding moment..._


	6. Ch6: Leah's Confession

**Ch6: Leah's Confession**

It didn't take much to convince Leah to join me and mom on our quest to defeat the Skeleton King, since she wanted to see him for herself. "I want to see what this Skeleton King looks like. Maybe if I can see it, I may start to believe more of Uncle's stories," Leah explained as we entered the secret entrance to Leoric's passage. It would be a long trek through the bottom of the area, I knew that much. "Well that sounds reasonable..." I gulped, my heart beginning to thump some more as we stood together with mom, the dogs, and Serena in the back.

"Is everything okay, Lisa? Your face is all red and you look nervous," Leah said to me as she shot some bows at some skeletons, my surprise coming when the arrow reappeared on her person after striking the skeleton's skull and disappearing after the damage was dealt. "W-Well... I was just thinking... d-do you have... um... are you available? On the market for relationships?" I asked like an idiot.

"Um... what do you mean? If you're asking if I'm single, the answer is yes," Leah frowned as we continued onward. "Oh, darling. Do you have a crush on Leah?" mom asked with a bubbly smile, making my blush become even more intense on my green face. "MOM!" I groaned in embarrassment at her. "Wait... you have a crush on me? Y-You're in love with your own sex?" Leah asked. "W-Well, yeah... I mean, every time I see you, my heart thumps quickly and I get red hot thinking about us... I really am in love with you," I admitted to her as we continued slaughtering zombies and Skeletons as well as a couple Horrors and the gremlins that lived within them.

"W-Well, I will admit that I admire you as well... but do you really think that it could work? You know, two girls, one being a zombie, together and getting married?" she asked. "Well, where I come from, it isn't really frowned upon to have a relationship with the same sex," I admitted to her. "And where would this place be?" she asked. "Well, that would be the one thing I forgot to mention about me and mom," I frowned at her as we entered the next the 2nd basement level of the Cathedral's basement. "You see, me and mom... we weren't just turned into sentient zombies, but we were also teleported here from a different dimension," I frowned at her.

"Wait... a different dimension? How can that possibly be true?" Serena asked instead of Leah. "Yeah, how?" Leah asked. "Well, in our dimension, the technology is incredibly advanced. And we were teleported to this incident after a freak accident with one of our machines getting zapped by a bolt of thunder. Not only did it warp us here, however, but it also simultaneously shocked our bodies full of electrical current as well as turned us into what you see now," I explained.

"How can I possibly believe that?" Leah asked with an unbelieving face. "Believe, it, Miss Leah. Since I was a Succubus before, I can tell when someone is lying or not. And Lisa has been completely truthful with her description," Serena frowned at her. We hadn't encountered the Templar at all by this point and we were approaching the 3rd staircase that led to the next lowest level, something I didn't expect. But I did expect all the enemies that kept trying to impede us the whole time we chatted with each other.

"A-Are you serious? Well then... I guess I gotta believe you then," Leah frowned. "So can we... you know... become a couple?" I asked her, my heart thumping fast again when she said she believed me. "W-Well... okay, I guess we can be official. But we need to continue onward to find the Fallen Star as well as defeat this 'Skeleton King' before we can have any downtime, okay?" Leah asked me. "Thank you so much!" I exclaimed in pure joy at her acceptance of it, making my heart finally snap and begin to spring up and down like a pogo stick.

"Just so you know, though, no biting allowed. Like, at all," Leah smirked. "I already know that much, Leah," I smirked back at her, realizing her joke. We continued forward a bit more until we arrived at the four different pillars, followed by the visage of the Skeleton King appearing before us, knocking Leah onto her ass. "W-WHOA!" Leah exclaimed when this happened.

"You dare try to stop me?! You will all feel my wrath!" Leoric's vengeful spirit exclaimed. "Fat chance, baldy!" I exclaimed at him, making Serena giggle at me calling a skeleton bald. "You will pay for that ignorance!" the Skeleton King exclaimed as he activated the spirit pillars, making me smile as I began to focus some of my magic on them. I found out that I was able to use all the skills that the Wizard class could and I quickly a Ray of Frost at the pillars one by one while Serena, the zombie dogs, mom, and Leah handled the skeletal armies. It didn't take me long at all to destroy all four statues in quick succession.

"Okay! Now let's kill these skeletons and move on," I said to the group. "Got it!" Serena smirked back as she used some of her own magic to send a ray of flames at a group of skeletons, burning through their bones with ease. "Great! Now let's get going!" mom smiled as we all moved forward on our quest to find the Fallen Star and defeat the Skeleton King.


	7. Ch7: Skeleton King and the Stranger

**Ch7: Skeleton King and the Stranger**

After making it through the pillar room and finally emerging into the final hall, we were then met with the visage of the Skeleton King again as he used his magic to destroy the floor leading to the straight way to his throne. "You will NEVER defeat me!" he exclaimed as he then disappeared once more. "Says the one who runs away after saying five words!" I frowned at him as we made our way to the right and we were met with the door gaining a magical lock and tons of skeletons spawning behind us.

"Let's take out these bastards!" Serena exclaimed as she ran forward without her zombie dog and proceeded to attack the skeletons legs and clawing right through them with her extremely sharp nails, which were sharp enough to the point that they could cut off each skeleton's legs completely! "Whoa! Those are some pretty sharp claws, Serena!" mom exclaimed as Serena got rid of the last skeletal soldier, the magic lock disappearing and the metal gate opening afterwards.

"Alright, Serena! Let's go on!" I smiled as we walked through the gate and we saw the corpse of the Skeleton King sitting on his throne, completely immobile. "You guys stay back. I'll put the crown on his head," I said as I walked forward with the crown in hand, walking to the king's skeleton and placing the cursed crown on top of his skull, stepping back as the skeleton became to reanimate. "Get ready, ladies! We may have a fight on our hands!" Leah exclaimed as the Skeleton King finally came to life and stepped off the throne, grabbing his large sword and roaring loudly at us.

It was then that the battle commenced, the Skeleton King coming at us with quick sword attacks, which didn't last long against my sword mastery. With every blow he tried to connect onto my green skin, I blocked it with my own sword and used my other arm to attack him with my shield, hitting him back with every sword swing he failed on me... at least until he finally got an opening on me and he sliced my right arm!

Even though I didn't feel the pain, I could see the skin break as well as something I really didn't see coming. Upon connecting with my arm bones, the sword actually began to vibrate and it cracked and fell apart! "OH YEAH! ATTACK!" Serena exclaimed as she came in with her claws, Leah stood from afar with her arrows, and mom swooped in and attacked with her new spear she got from a previous skeleton.

Mom's spear connected with the Skeleton King's head, Serena slashed apart his legs, Leah's arrows shot off his arms, and my sword finished it all by slashing his ribs clean in half down the middle. The Skeleton King Leoric then glowed a bright blue light and, as soon as the battle started, it had ended in fantastic aplomb as the Skeleton King dissipated into thin air with a small blast of air. "Yes! We win the battle!" Serena exclaimed happily. "Yeah... that was actually... kinda fun," Leah admitted.

"Now let's go forward as I try to think about why my bones were strong enough to destroy his blade even though my skin got cut through with ease," I frowned as I took a sewing needle I bought at the Inn and began to sew the skin shut as we continued forward and we reached our destination: the crater of the Fallen Star. "Finally! The crater! This had better be worth all that walking," Serena frowned as she jumped back onto her zombie dog. "Says the one that stays on the zombie dog when there's no one to battle," mom smiled at Serena. "Does it really matter?" Serena smirked. "No, not really," Leah giggled.

We then descended the stairs and we saw the one thing in the middle of the crater that none of the others but me expected, though I did act surprised all the same when we were met with the strange man. "You are the Fallen Star? Who are you?" Serena asked the man, surprising him when she spoke. "I... I don't remember... all I do know... is that... I remember falling... and that I came with a grave warning... but I can't remember..." he said as he stood up and began to shiver all over. "We need to get you back to Tristram. Maybe Deckard can help out with this," I said as I put my arm under his armpit and hoisted him on our way to the warp circle.

Upon entering the circle and reappearing in Tristram, we escorted the stranger to Deckard and smiled at him. "We found this man where the Fallen Star would've been. I think that he may be the Fallen Star," I frowned at Deckard Cain. "No man could survive such a fall! Who are you, stranger?" the old Horadrim asked the stranger.

"I don't remember... but I do remember a new detail... I remember a sword... a sword of great power... it was part of me... but I remember it shattering into 3 pieces..." the Stranger said. "It is vital that we find those sword pieces. They may be the key to restoring your memory," Deckard said to the Stranger. "The goatmen in the Fields of Misery have been rampaging lately. Do you think that may have something to do with the sword?" Leah asked. "Yes! That may be right! Just as the dead rose around the Stranger, the sword piece drove the goatmen to madness!" Cain exclaimed.

"Well, no big hairy goat person is gonna stand in my way. I'll find that sword piece with ease," I smirked happily as Leah stood next to the Stranger with a small frown. "I'll need to stay behind for this quest and tend to the Strangers wounds. He has a few of them from what I can tell," Leah frowned, pointing out the obvious to me and mom. "Got it. Hey mom? Why don't you help her out? I think me and Serena can do this as a two-person mission," I smirked. "Okay then! Thanks, hon, cause I really need a shower," mom smiled as she walked along with Leah into Deckard's house to get into a good water bath, the zombie dogs following suit.

"Whaddaya say, Serena? Wanna go take on some goat people?" I smiled at her. "Never really spilled the Kazhra's blood before, so of course!" she smirked as she ran along with me into the same portal I had used while we were in the Crypts. We were now back at the cemetery as we looked in the distance to the gate. "Let me handle this," Serena smiled as she took her claws and destroyed the padlock with one swoop, allowing the gate to slide open with ease. "Great job, hon! Now let's go off to find that sword piece," I smiled at my little imp sister.


	8. Ch8: Meeting Maghda

**Ch8: Meeting Maghda**

Once me and Serena had arrived in the Fields of Misery, we immediately began to sniff out the sword piece... literally, since Serena's imp nose could detect the faint scent of the Stranger's essence from a nearby cavern. "I think this may be the spot, Lisa," she smiled as I fended off some Burrowing Leapers and two Savage Beasts with my own Disintegration ray before they could reach me. "Good job with that sniffer of yours, Serena. Let's go inside," I smiled as I followed my friendly little imp sister into the small goatmen cave and we were met with some guards in the form of the goatmen and some strange sorcerers in church robes.

"Um... I don't think these guys are friendlies," I gulped when we met them. "You must leave this place, or face our wra-" one of the cultists said as I let forth my disintegrate spell, melting his body and making the other cultists shiver in fear. "Who's up next? Or can we just pass on through?" Serena smiled as she let out her claws and growled at them. The cultists then ran deeper into the caves, which we simply followed them to the sword piece, which was under guard of some more evil witch worshipers.

"We must hurry with the ritual! Maghda will be here soon!" said one of the cultists, my blade going across his head when he finished speaking. "Who's next for a trip to Purgatory?" I smiled as I pointed my finger at two more of the cultists and let out small bursts of my disintegrate, making giant holes in their chests with blood gushing out from everywhere. The other cultists soon met the same end from Serena's deadly claws, since I gave her the go-ahead with a simple nod. "Okay, now to take the sword piece," I smiled as I reached out to grab it, actually doing so as the Witch herself appeared.

"Who dares take what is rightfully mine?" Maghda asked when she saw me, only to be truly surprised upon seeing Serena. "Why, if it isn't my young Lanna. What brings you here to this realm as an imp rather than a Fallen Maniac?" Maghda asked, her words not too shocking to me since they probably met before. "Maghda... you haven't aged a bit. Belial's magical lies must be doing wonders on your deteriorating 50-year-old body," Serena smiled at Maghda. "So what are you supposed to be? A female risen dead with hair covering her brain and a sword in hand? Ha! You can't be serious," Maghda laughed when she saw me.

"Say that again, old hag, and we will destroy you," I growled lowly at Maghda, Serena letting out her claws as she sniffed the air. "Old hag?! That's IT! Come forth my brethren! Kill this abomination of a zombie!" Maghda exclaimed as her cultist minions soon flooded from their own portals, all of them not a chance against Serena's claws and my sword swings. "Impressive, for a corpse," Maghda growled as I slew the last of the bunch.

"You may have gotten one piece, but you won't get the other. It has fallen where only the Ancients may tread!" Maghda cackled. "Um, you do realize that you kinda spilled the beans, right? Man, old age is certainly taking a number on your head," Serena smiled at Maghda. Maghda gasped when she realized that Serena was right and instantly fled the scene, making me giggle a bit. "Now let's go back to Tristram to grab some allies," I smiled at Serena as I focused our Town Portal abilities and we were warped back into Tristram once more.

"You came back! Let me see the sword piece you have retrieved," Deckard requested as I pulled it out of my purse and showed it off. "This sword piece is imbued with great power... interesting," he gawked over it. "We have a slight problem, however..." Serena frowned. "There's a coven led by a witch named Maghda who are after these sword pieces as well. Why is unknown, but we do know that they probably want some kind of power from them." "How interesting... does this coven ring any bells, Mister?" Leah asked the Stranger. "I do not know of this coven... but I sense that it has a darker force behind it," he said.

It was then that I smiled and told the group something else as mom came out of the house with her clothes still damp. "Maghda accidentally revealed that the next piece was in a place where only the Ancients may tread," I smiled at them all. "Where only Ancients may tread? That sounds like the temple in the Festering Woods. The one used by the Nephalem as a rite of passage!" Leah exclaimed. "Good job, Leah. You have been paying attention! The grounds you will be traveling to are very dangerous if not equipped properly. I suggest getting some upgrades to your armor and weapons before venturing off, since your clothes are looking quite tattered," Deckard frowned at me.

"Don't even remind me," I smiled at how my flesh was actually visible through my shirt now and that my one boob was actually stitched on by threads while the other was still in place without stitching. "Rgh... maybe we should cover these babies up though," I frowned as I took my purse and set it over my knockers while I traveled to the Blacksmiths with mom and Serena. "Excuse me, Haedrig? Could we possibly get some armor? Our clothes are getting quite tattered and as for me, I don't have any," Serena smiled at him with cutesy eyes.

"Hehe. Well, you're in luck lassies, cause I've been actually handcrafting armor for all three of ya," Haedrig smiled as his wife came from behind the cloth tarp in the back to hand me, mom, and Serena all our own special pairs of armor. Serena's was smaller and didn't include pants since she was an imp, but she did get a good armor plating covering her torso, arms, and even a viking helmet atop her head. Mom got standard armor with a spartan-styled helmet, spiked shoulder pads, and some cool boots infused with magic.

As for me, I received the Quickdraw Belt, a platinum mail that covered my body while still accentuating my cleavage, some cool iron boots, and even an upgrade to my sword so that it was infused with fire magic, as well as repaired from the swordplay I'd been doing with it. "Thanks a bunch, Haedrig! We owe you for this," I smiled at him. "Thank me? I should be thanking you! I mean, you saved me wife and nearly the whole town's populace due to your discovery! You deserved this reward," Haedrig chuckled. "You're too sweet, dear Haedrig," Mira smiled as she kissed her husband on the cheek, making him very happy and even blush.

"Hey! You're blushing! Aw!" mom smiled at him. Haedrig groaned at that, as Mira started to giggle and blush as well. "Now why don't we hurry off to these Festering Woods before Maghda gets there first?" Leah asked. "We're coming!" I exclaimed happily. "See ya later, Haedrig and Mira," I smiled at the two as all of us and our zombie dogs went into the warp circle to appear in the Fields of Misery once more.


	9. Ch9: Two Zombie Nephalem

**Ch9: Two Zombie Nephalem**

Upon warping ourselves back to the Fields of Misery, our group of 2 zombies, 2 zombie dogs, an imp, and a human girl began our trek to the northern part of the area, the way being slightly easier for us since me and Serena had gotten rid of a majority of the enemies that lined the path. "I'm not so different from you two, you know?" Leah asked us as we made our way through the farmer's field, where, once again, there were no helpers around. Just the farmer's daughter and some ranch handlers that kindly let us through after we explained ourselves... and surprising the hell out of them when me and mom spoke!

"Oh really? You mean you're also a zombie, you come from a different dimension, or you have intense power?" I asked her sarcastically. "The third one, miss sass," Leah chuckled at me. I knew she was joking as well, so I let her name calling slide for now. "So what kind of power is it?" mom asked her. "Well, it's a bit difficult to explain, but I have immeasurable power pent up within me. The only difference between the two of us is that I have no control over mine," Leah frowned.

"Sounds troubling... but not as much as a very strange scent I smell on you... I know I've smelled it before in my past life as an Oppressor..." Serena frowned as she sniffed Leah's leg once, making her weirded out and me very nervous. "Er... is there something that you want to tell me, Serena?" Leah asked when her eyes went wide after sniffing again. "N-No, there's nothing wrong D- er- Leah, heehee..." Serena giggled nervously. "Okay then..." Leah frowned.

I was very grateful to Serena for not ratting out the most important part of the story, since I had told her on our way to Maghda in secret the whole truth and to not reveal anything that was important to the plot, especially anything concerning Leah's origins. But I could tell that she was very shocked to smell the scent of the Lord of Terror on her person, given that she was fearful of Diablo for all the correct reasons. Her near-slip-up on Leah's name was proof of that much.

We finally arrived at the Drowned Temple where Leah and our group headed for the lowest part and saw a singular spirit there in the form of Alaric. "You must be Alaric, the keeper of the Temple, correct? We need to get through because of something important," Leah explained. "Are you a Nephalem?" Alaric asked as my mom wiped her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing a ghost. "No... they died out long ago," Leah frowned. "Heh. Yet another myth. If you wish to get through, you must pass the trials of the Nephalem," Alaric explained.

"You must go into the Festering Woods. Follow me to gain access," Alaric said as he walked us up to the northeastern part of the area and the bridge resurfaced once again. "You must find and bring back 2 beacons from the Warrior's Rest and the Crypt of the Ancients." "Thanks for the info. We'll be on the lookout," Serena smirked as she tried to venture off with us... only to be stopped in place by some kind of barrier.

"W-What? Why did that hurt me?" Serena asked as she fell on her ass on the same side of the bridge as Alaric. "Demons are forbidden from entering the Festering Woods and the temple. You may be a good demon rather than evil... but the demonic barrier is set for all demonic beings," Alaric explained to Serena. "Well poop... I guess I'll see you guys back in town then," Serena frowned as she teleported back to town with her imp magic.

"Well, we're short one member now, so let's get on with it," mom frowned, moving onward with a face of worry. "She'll be fine, Janet. That imp's a tough one," Leah smiled at mom. "Thanks Leah..." mom smirked. "Now let's go get these beacons and look awesome while doing so," I smirked as I led the charge and obliterated some spectres and ghouls with my Disintegrate spell and we eventually found the first temple.

"So Leah... are you beginning to believe in all the strange stuff you're seeing? Because I sure am," I asked her as we walked across a long bridge and killed any evil enemies that came in our way in the form of Skeletons, Carrion Bats, and ghouls. "There's the first beacon," I smirked as I touched the blue orb and it magically jumped into my bag, making me surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Well, to answer your question, Lisa, I am beginning to believe in this... you, your mom, and Serena are proof enough that this world is full of strange happenings," Leah admitted as we then exited the temple and we were soon on our way to the next, the enemies not standing a chance against our combined might. "Thanks for the compliment, hon," I smiled at her with a wink. "Yeah... sorry about my lesser enthusiasm, but I'm just not used to being around women as kind as you while having green skin," Leah admitted.

"And you could say that we're still trying to accustom to the point that our skin is able to fall off and that we need to keep it together with sewing thread," mom frowned as we eventually entered the Crypt of the Ancients. I led our group to the top right corner of the ruins all while destroying the hordes of enemies with my zombie wizard abilities and mom finding out that she could hock up large bubbles that collided on the ground to create a pool of acid. And the strange thing about it? It didn't harm me, mom, or Leah at all! It seemed to only have an effect on the land-based monsters that weren't allies.

"Well, that's handy!" mom smirked happily as I touched the second beacon and it jumped into my bag just as the last one. "Now that we've got the beacons, let's get back to Alaric," I smiled. We made it back within the course of 1 minute and I immediately placed the two beacons on the pedestals. Upon doing so, the temple doors opened, the waterfall stopped flowing down, and the bridge rose once again to form our entry. "The temple is open. Venture inside and defeat the Nephalem guardians to complete the test," Alaric said as we all entered the temple.

Upon entering the large structure, I made sure that our group crossed the wooden plank bridge with care as a few of the boards fell off on our way across it. "That bridge isn't really safe," mom frowned as she got over it last. And upon getting across it and onto the rocks again, the bridge broke the rest of the way, leaving our only means of returning to town being the Town Portal I had on my person. "Well, we can't go back, so let's go forward," I said as we defeated some more skeletons and we eventually found the main Nephalem guardian skeleton.

"None may enter the royal sanctum!" he exclaimed as I simply shot him with a disintegration ray, his bones beginning to burn as he then let loose a large flurry of bolts at the different tombs. "Rise my brothers, and protect the inner sanctum!" he exclaimed, the bolts subsiding as well as his body, the three other guardians appearing seconds after. "Mom? If you may?" I smirked at her. "Right!" she smiled as she hocked up a large loogee and spat it onto the different skeleton guardians, their forms evaporating into nothingness as the acid ate away at both their bones and their armor.

"Your power rivals that of our greatest warriors, undead women. What now do you think you are?" Alaric asked me and mom specifically, making me blush when I realized that both me AND mom were Zombie Nephalem. "Well, the door is open now, so let's get that sword piece," I smirked as I sent us through the door, Maghda appearing over the shard as a grabbed it, just as before.

"Well, it appears that some pests got past the Nephalem Trials. I must say, I'm very impressed," Maghda said sarcastically. "Old Haghda," I growled at her. "Hmph! And who is this? Is that Leah? The daughter of the Witch, Adria? How quaint that you're still alive after all this time. But your mother will soon share your fate. Minions! Fill this temple with their blood!" Maghda exclaimed as her visage disappeared and the cultists soon came in. But just as before, they were no match for my magic, mom's acidic puke, or Leah's arrows. They were all dead within 20 seconds.

"What did she mean by 'my mother will soon share my fate'? Could my mother be alive after all this time?" Leah asked. She's trying to play with your mind. Don't listen to that old bag," I sighed at her, warping us back to town in a snap. It was there that we saw Serena going over to Haedrig's shop and actually getting a weapon forged for her. What weapon was she getting? A weapon that someone her size could easily handle, a spear. "Thanks a lot, Mister Haedrig!" she smiled as we approached her, a smile on my face.

"How was your time off, Serena?" I smiled at her. "It was fun! I got to play with the different zombie kids and I got a few materials from the local merchant so I could get myself a weapon. We're gonna need it for our adventures," Serena smirked happily. "Well that sounds like a fun time," mom smiled at her. "Now why don't we get this sword piece back to Uncle Deckard and the Stranger? We still need to find the last one, after all," Leah suggested. "Good thinking, babe," I smiled at her, making Leah blush immediately upon getting called that by me. "Young love is very cute, isn't it?" mom smiled. "I know that's the case for me and Mira. Still is today," Haedrig chuckled. "Good to know," I smiled as our group went over to talk to Uncle Deckard... but I knew and hated the fact that it would be the last time I would ever talk to him...


	10. Ch10: Fiery City and a Tearful Loss

**Ch10: Fiery City and a Tearful Loss**

Once we returned the sword piece to Deckard, we then got the run down of the last piece from the Stranger. "I remember a bright light... heading towards... a fishing village," the Stranger recalled. "That sounds like the nearby village of Wortham," Leah gasped. "Good thinking, Leah. So how do we get to Wortham?" I asked. "You must ask the ferryman. He will take you... now I must get back to my studies. Do me proud, Lisa, Janet, and Serena," Deckard said as he went back into his house and I looked at Leah and the Stranger. "We'll go on ahead. You guys should stay with Deckard this time," I spoke to the two. "Got it. I'll protect him with my life," Leah said with grit.

Mom and I then went to the other side of New Tristram and went to the ferry boats. "Excuse me, mister ferryman? Could you take us to Wortham?" I asked him with a smile. "I will take you. But beware: smoke rises from the village," the ferryman warned as we loaded onto his boat and I saw the smoke and fire on the other side of the large river. "I hope we're not too late," Serena gulped. "Me too..." mom said worriedly as the zombie dogs began to swim after us.

* * *

Upon reaching Wortham, the heat of the flames was very intense on the ferryman, but not so much on me, mom, or Serena. It was also at this point where we saw that the town was under attack by the cultists and that the civilians were running for the river. "They're destroying the town! Get out while you can!" one of the villagers exclaimed at our group, not even caring about our green skin.

Our trio and our zombie dogs made quick work of any cultist or hellion that came in our way, making it to the chapel in less than 20 seconds, Maghda's visage appearing in front of us after we destroyed the cultists surrounding the chapel. "You will not interfere with me again, zombie bitches!" Maghda exclaimed. "Me and my servants will burn this town to ashes!" she exclaimed loudly as more cultists came out, none of them lasting long against my disintegrate or mom's puke, and some being sliced in half by the combo of Serena's claws and spear.

After all of the cultists were destroyed, we were met with the last hurdle with the Fallen Overseers, though they lasted only for 10 seconds as mom spat bubbles of acid on them and evaporated them into bones. "Whew! You saved us! We can't thank you enough," the priest said to me, mom, and Serena. "You're quite welcome. Now do you know where we could find a glowing sword piece?" I asked the priest, his reaction to me and mom's green skin and Serena being a demon not there at all. "We found such a sword hilt just yesterday and it is in the basement of the chapel... though I didn't expect how much destruction it would cause," the priest frowned.

"Thanks for letting us know," I smirked as I led our trio and our zombie dogs into the basement... only to find that the sword piece was nowhere to be found. "Damn. Not here," I frowned as Maghda soon appeared over us. "While you were on your hero's quest, I stole the sword pieces and captured your friends!" Maghda cackled at us. Upon hearing those words, I immediately activated the Town Portal and our group all reappeared in New Tristram. "Let's get going to Cain's house, now!" I exclaimed as our group ran for Cain's dwelling and were met with Maghda and her cultists attacking the Stranger, Leah, and Deckard at the same time.

"Now, Cain! Repair the sword, or your daughter will die," Maghda growled lowly at Cain. I already began my attack and shot the cultists with my disintegrate ray as Leah let loose her power at the same time, all three of them looking exhausted from the attack. "How'd you get here so quickly?!" Maghda exclaimed at me and my group. "You explained your plan literal seconds before coming here and you're surprised? Idiot," Serena sneered at her. "Very well then. If I cannot have the sword, I will simply claim the one it's bound to!" Maghda growled as she cast a spell and warped the stranger to Leoric's manor.

Maghda then disappeared and Leah went up to Deckard with a worried frown on her face. "Uncle Deckard! You can't die!" Leah exclaimed at him. "Rgh... m-my time has come... Leah... but... before I die... I must... repair the s-sword..." Cain gasped in pain as he used his Horadric powers to reform the angelic sword. "Now... I understand... the Fallen Star... w-was... the Angel... Tyreal..." Cain gasped as he collapsed on the ground in front of us, a single tear trailing down his old eye. "Uncle... NO!" Leah exclaimed as she collapsed into a crying mess on the ground.

* * *

It took a good five minutes of crying before Leah finally got up and came out with our group, a face of pure anger on her eyes right now. "If only I could control this power... I may have been able to save my uncle..." Leah seethed as she clenched her fists tightly. "We're not going to let this stand idly by, Leah... we will find Maghda and make her pay for Cain's death," I seethed with her. "When my power erupted... I could see into Maghda's mind for a second. She took the Stranger to Leoric's manor to the Highlands north of Wortham... you should know that she'll be waiting for you," Leah warned.

"She can set up all the traps she wants, but it won't be enough. We will destroy her and her coven completely," Serena growled as she sharpened her spear with her claws alone. "Though I'm against murder, this cannot go unpunished... I will go with you, but only if one of you two will deal the final blow," mom sighed at us. "Very well, mom. You have our word. Now let's go," I frowned as I had us all enter the portal I made for Wortham and we were off to rescue the Stranger... Tyreal.


	11. Ch11: The Spider Caves

**Ch11: The Spider Caves**

After we emerged from the basement of the chapel in Wortham, we walked through the town of Wortham, the villagers still not budging as they saw us, mostly because they were busy trying to put the fires out around the town. "I'll help out if you don't mind," I frowned to the people as I summoned a water-type form of Blizzard and made it rain all over the burning houses in Wortham, the village no longer producing intense heat as before. "Oh my! Thank you miss..." said the priest from before, only to be shocked once the flames had completely died out and he saw my face as well as Serena and mom.

"Wait a minute... This whole time, we have been helped by 2 female zombies and a small female imp? I-I'm speechless..." the priest admitted at us. "We'd love to stay and chat, but our group needs to go after the cultists that did this to your village. It's a personal matter for us because they killed one of our best friends," Serena frowned as we began to walk out to the town gates and the villagers just looked at us in bafflement. "How can we ever thank you?" asked a female villager. "How about opening this gate? It looks locked," I frowned. "Fair enough," she giggled as she did that. "Thanks. We'll make the coven pay for destroying your town. You can be sure of that," my mom seethed as we walked out and into the wilderness, making it to the Wortham Bluffs in about 20 seconds and finding the downwards hill that led to the Spider Caves.

"Okay guys. Whatever you do, be careful here..." Serena frowned as she sniffed the air. "I smell spiders. And not the small cute kind. The kind that have been turned gigantic by magic." "Um... giant s-spiders?" mom gulped. "Do you want to save the Stranger or are you going to go back to town?" I frowned at her. "Y-You're right... I mean, what could go wrong?" mom asked as we hesitantly went into the caves and, just like with Leoric's Cathedral, the interior was just a single passageway to the Spider Queen's chamber. The only things that would impede our conquest were the tons of spider webbing in our way, the tons of spiders, and even the fact that the ground below our elevated height was full of toxic bile and dead, sucked-dry corpses.

"Okay, I take it back! A whole lot could go wrong!" mom immediately freaked out as me and Serena bravely moved forward and began slaughtering spiders, their large forms actually proving to be quite delicate, as delicate as the actual thing back home to be honest. "Wow... they barely put up a fight! Nevermind! Let's kill these motherfuckers!" mom exclaimed as she saw how fragile they were and began to enter the fray as well as her zombie dogs, all of us destroying at least 150 different spiders by the time we finally reached a certain part that creeped us all out. A single old guy on the ground with a creepy smile on his face.

"Are you okay, sir?" I asked him with worry. "My mistress has accepted me... come close... feel her loving embrace..." the old hermit gasped as a trio of Spiderlings came out of his chest like the Xenomorph in Alien. "I don't think I want to meet your mistress," I frowned as I blasted the Spiderlings with the disintegrate ray at them as well as the few larger spiders that attacked from above. "Let's go forward. I can smell the large and in charge on ahead," Serena frowned as she sniffed the air with her imp nose, leading us to the Chamber of Aeranae.

"We are not alone in here," Serena frowned as we went around the one thing in the middle and we were met with a completely whole human woman caught in spider webbing. It was Karyna, just as she was depicted in the game. "Please, please help me! It's horrible how she sucks the innards from her victims!... No! NO! It's too late! The Spider Queen is coming!" she exclaimed in pure fear. "Spider Queen?" mom asked, just as a loud screech came from behind us to reveal the Spider Queen repelling from the ceiling... but before the giant spider could even land on the ground, I cast my disintegration ray right through her chest and then on each of her 8 legs. She died and exploded green slime as she fell to the ground.

"Oh my god... do my eyes deceive me?... You're a Nephalem in the flesh!" Karyna exclaimed at us as I scooped some of the poison with a small jar from a nearby satchel and slowly poured it on the edges of the webbing holding up Karyna, all of it disintegrating as she dropped onto her feet and began to shed tears at us. "Thank you, thank you! Now please let's leave this horrible place!" she cried as she led us out of the exit and we were soon met with the daylight once again.

It was then that Karyna finally saw what we all were and her shock was plain as day. "By the gods! The ones who rescued me were a Risen Dead, a Wretched Mother, and an Imp?!" Karyna immediately gawked at us. "Well, just so you know, everyone who saw our group has pretty much exclaimed the same thing," mom admitted with a giggle. "And you can even talk... amazing... what are you doing out here anyway?" Karyna asked.

"Well, we seek a man taken by a coven led by an ugly old hag of a witch under Belial's command," Serena frowned. "The coven? I believe they were taking a man to Leoric's old manor house to the northernmost part of the Highlands... though, you may have trouble reaching there though..." she frowned. "Why would that be?" I asked. "Well, I stole the staff of a powerful Kazrah Shaman, which resulted in them chasing me into the caves and them locking the gates to the road leading there," Karyna frowned.

"No gate will get in our way. We'll demolish it in a single blow," Serena smirked as she let out her claws with a smirk. "Atta girl, Serena," I smirked at her, further shocking Karyna. "An imp that can talk? Now I've seen everything," Karyna gawked. "Hey, how about you take this and go through the caves to Wortham? Since we killed the Queen, the only spiders left are the small ones we didn't kill. They're very fragile to anything fire related, so just one touch of this and they'll crinkle up in a snap," Serena smiled as she handed her a small dagger imbued with fire power. "Thank you very much! I shall be careful the whole way," Karyna smiled as she went back into the caves with her new protection. "Well, now that she's safe, time to go pay Maghda a visit," I smiled to the others as we all went forward into the Highlands. (Hold on Tyreal... We're on our way...)


	12. Ch12: Leoric's Messed Up Manor

**Ch12: Leoric's Messed Up Manor**

It didn't take long at all for our group to break through the Kazrah barricade and make our way up to Leoric's manor, the sky beginning to cover with clouds as we entered the giant building. Upon entering the complex, we were immediately met with Cultists, Hellions, and Overseers. They lasted no less than 2 seconds each against our attacks. "Okay, let's go up these stairs," I said sternly, all of us doing just that and then exiting the door to the open area. It was there that we saw a whole group of cultists and Hellions conversing with Maghda.

"They're unstoppable! No mortals could slaughter our brethren with such ease, not even if they are zombies!" exclaimed one of the cultists... the moment he spoke however, I cast a Meteor spell directly in the middle of them, the impact strong enough to not only destroy every one of the damned creatures, but also blow open the gate and destroy some nearby pillars as well. "You are a very persistent pest, Nephalem. I'll give you three that much," Maghda growled, her tone sounding very displeased.

"If you wish to free the Fallen Angel, you might as well be sticking a sword down your throat. The gauntlet down to the torture chambers will kill you if my cultists cannot," she growled. "You just spilled the beans AGAIN! You are such a moronic excuse for a witch it's not even funny anymore!" mom exclaimed at her. "RGH! You will all pay by Belial's Wrath! I will make sure of that," Maghda growled as she retreated her image and we all proceeded downwards into the mad slaughterhouse of Leoric's torture chambers.

And torturous they were. Not so much a labyrinth this time around (seemed it didn't happen like that AT ALL!), it was still full of fire pits, cultists, inferno zombies, ghouls, and even more cleaver traps than usual. But the cleaver traps posed no threat to us at all, since I was able to chill their apparatuses with my ray of frost to the point where they ran out of juice altogether! "Heh! One more plus for us!" Serena cackled as she mounted our one zombie dog and we charged forward and into the next level. What was the next level? Not another gauntlet, but a prison area instead.

Upon going a bit more forward, we were approached by a spirit. A spirit who was holding onto her decapitated head. It was Leoric's long-lost wife. "Who are you?" mom asked her. "I am Asylla. Once Queen to our beloved Leoric, before madness turned him to kill everyone he saw as traitors, myself included," she sighed, her head actually sighing in her arm's grasp. "That's horrid... to think that I actually decided to help the monster that turned Leoric into a monster... of all my past lives, Andariel was the one that I regret the most," Serena growled, her words shocking my mom greatly.

"Y-Y-You were one of the 7 Lords of Hell?!" mom asked in bafflement, probably hearing about them from Deckard when she stayed behind that one instance. "Ahem!" Asylla exclaimed, getting their attention again. "The way to your kidnapped ally is currently blocked by the Jail Warden's magic. If you can release my servants from their cursed existence by smashing the skulls of their corpses, the Warden is certain to appear and try to kill you. I have no doubt in my mind that you can kill him first, however, Nephalem trio," Asylla said to our group.

"Wait... that's the second time that someone has called me a Nephalem. First it was Maghda and now you say it as well... is there something that you aren't telling me?" Serena asked as we all four ventured forward to the various jail cells that housed the green, restless spirits. "Nephalem are born from the power of angel and demon combining into one. But other than that, they can also be born from Nephalem parents. And since your new parent, this Wretched Mother, is a Nephalem, you are one as well," Asylla said as we freed the first two spirits with ease.

"What?! Who dares?!" asked the voice of the Warden upon me doing so. "Whoa... I'm a Nephalem... wicked cool!" Serena smirked happily as her barbarian headgear lopped to her right eye a bit. "But what about you being Andariel again? I learned from Deckard before he died that Andariel was the only Female evil and that she was the Maiden of Anguish... how were you one of the 7 Lords of Hell?" mom asked her. "Well, my first parent was actually Belial himself, who gave birth to me and ordered me to stay with the Lesser Evils and plot to rule over all creation... that is, until I teamed up with Diablo, only to realize after being slain that I would be reborn as something OTHER than a Lord of Hell," Serena explained.

"And Belial... according to what I overheard from the Witch, Maghda, during her presence here, she is under service of this Lord of Hell, correct?" Asylla asked as we only had one more spirit to go. "Yes. And since we have unfinished business with that old bag, we're going to pay her and Belial a visit after we have finished our work here," I frowned to her. "A great goal if ever there was one," Asylla smiled as I freed the last of the spirits and it was then that the Warden appeared before us.

"You will die!" he exclaimed as he swung his axe at us, only to have it destroyed by Serena's deadly claws. "Hah! Now to finish you off," mom smiled as she spat a large acid ball all over the warden, his form disintegrating forever, including his bones. "You have done a great deed, Nephalem. I trust you will do what is right in the end," Asylla smiled as she and her other spirits evaporated into the air, going to the afterlife to live eternally happy.

"Okay, now let's continue onward. I can smell the near the bottom of the next staircase... as well as the old hag herself and a deadly Hellish assailant," Serena growled as her nose scrunched up. "What kind of monster is it this time?" mom asked. "It's called the Butcher, one of the most powerful demons under Belial's command. Maghda will probably force us to fight him in battle before we reach Tyreal," I frowned. "Well, if that's the case, BRING IT ON! ! !" mom exclaimed. I was starting to get proud of mom finally allowing herself to do some killing, but we both knew that, when all of this was over (and I rescued Leah from turning into Diablo in Act 3) that we still needed a plan. A plan on how to return home.


	13. Ch13: One Mystery Solved

**Ch13: One Mystery Solved**

After making it through the last bits of the gauntlet and destroying a ton of cultists, we finally emerged in a large room filled with flame traps and a very loud and dangerous monster behind a locked gate. And who should appear before us then the old hag herself. "Leah must be back in Tristram crying over the old man's corpse," she said with pure malice in her voice. "She'll soon have more to cry over: yours! Meet the Butcher, one of the strongest creatures of the armies of hell!" her visage then vanished as the gates were lowered and the Butcher walked forward, his girth jiggling with every move he made.

"Fresh meat! Time to roast you!" the Butcher exclaimed in a demonic voice, the battle commencing shortly after. "Taste some disintegration rays, punk!" I shouted as I shot the beam right at him, the rays actually doing more damage than I expected. It shot right through his left arm and when I motioned across, it sliced his entire body in half horizontally! "GRAGH!" he exclaimed as he fell over and died seconds later. "You're definitely the most powerful of us without a doubt, Lisa. I'm a little jealous to be honest," mom smirked at me. "Okay then. Now let's continue," I smiled as our trio and our zombie dogs proceeded forward down a huge staircase until we saw a grim sight of the Stranger being attacked and tortured by the cultists' dark magic.

"HEY! You freaks! Leave the Angel alone!" Serena exclaimed as she rushed forward before we could and slaughtered all the cultists that were hurting him, the blast afterwards defeating the others. "I... I am... dying..." the Stranger coughed as I took his sword from the sheathe on my back. "Take your sword, Angel!" I exclaimed as I handed him the sword. "M-My sword..." he gasped as he touched it.

The exact moment he touched it, his transformation happened as quickly as it was in the game, his armor covering his entire body as well as his body gaining the heavenly power it deserved. "I remember now," he said in a much more serious voice. "I was an Archangel of the High Heavens. The Angel of Justice. I was... I am... Tyreal."

"Whew... at least we now know that he's an Angel... I thought I recognized that scent on him before," Serena frowned as she hid behind me for obvious reasons. "There is no need to be frightened, young imp. You helped me and you are not filled with tainted heart. So I have no need to slay you," Tyreal frowned at her. "Sorry..." she frowned. "Indeed... and I have two things to tell you, Lisa and Janet Farthing."

"What would that be?" mom asked him. "Well, for starters, the two last Lords of Hell, Belial and Azmodan, are plotting an invasion to rule over all of Sanctuary. We need to stop them before it is too late," Tyreal told. "And the second thing?" I asked. "The second thing is... your coming here from a different universe wasn't your technology's fault. It was a correlation between that and my falling from heaven that sent you to this world."

"Whoa, what?!" I gawked in pure astonishment. "And I know that this world is a video game in your own. I knew that much just by looking at your thoughts the moment I regained my powers," Tyreal said. "So you know everything that will happen... but what about us going home at all? Can we do that at least?" I asked. "Indeed," Tyreal smiled. "When all of our work for the timeline of this adventure is completed, including destroying the Black Soulstone BEFORE it consumes Leah's soul, as you plan on doing, I will use my power to send you two back home as regular humans rather than zombies," he said.

"Um... excuse me... Mister Tyreal?" Serena asked with a smile. "I can already sense what it is you want, Serena. And if you wish to travel to their world as a human, I can make that happen," Tyreal smiled. "You mean it?! THANKS!" Serena bubbled as me and mom could only smile. "Okay then... let's get back to Tristram and talk to Leah. She'll be happy to know that we freed you for sure," I smiled at him. "Indeed," Tyreal said as we all traveled back to town with the Town Portal.

"You really did it? This is... Tyreal?" Leah asked as we made our way towards her. "Indeed, child. We must make haste for Caldeum, however. That is where we shall find Belial, the Lord of Lies," Tyreal said sternly. "Okay then... but we must see Deckard Cain off before we head out. He deserves a fair ceremony before we depart," I frowned. "Indeed... and the road to Caldeum will be quite long as well. About a 1 day trek by caravan," Leah sighed. "You ain't going to Caldeum unless you take us with ya as well ya know?" spoke the smiling blacksmith Haedrig and his wife Mira. "Okay then. We can see Deckard Cain off before we head out. Afterwards, it will be a long trip," Tyreal frowned. Now would begin Act 2 of the game. Defeating Maghda, meeting Adria and Zoltun Kuelle, and killing Belial once and for all.


	14. Ch14: The Long Road Ahead

**Ch14: The Long Road Ahead**

Our group all decided to see Cain off together before heading off to Caldeum. All 7 of us (Mira and Haedrig included), and even our zombie dogs headed to a hill south of Tristram before we would head off, Deckard Cain's body laid down in peacefulness on a stack of twigs. Everyone was in a somber mood, but none more so than Leah, who was tearing up just at the sight of Cain. "All just a bunch of stories... yet all of them turned out to be true..." Leah sobbed as she took Deckard's book of the End Days into her arms and began to sob.

"He was a great man. One of the greatest in recent memory. He made many sacrifices to help his allies," Tyreal said with a stern face. Leah then got very defensive and looked at him with a scoff. "What would you know about sacrifice?" Leah asked him with tears in her eyes. It was then that Tyreal's eyes glowed brightly and we were all 7 given a vision of him going against the will of Imperius and the Angiris Council.

"Y-You chose..." Leah gasped as Serena got a little woozy from the angelic experience... probably since she was a demon. "Oi... that made me a bit dizzy... not used to angel stuff like that..." she said as she fell into my grasp and began to sleep it off. "And so... I fell. Willingly. Because I knew that mankind would be the world's only chance at survival," Tyreal said to Leah with worry in his eyes as well.

"Tyreal... that was a very noble thing to do..." my mom actually teared up as well. "I've never seen a more brave thing than to go against your superiors..." Mira sniffled as she cried a bit too. "I will finish it Uncle... I will finish your work completely, no matter the cost," Leah sighed with tears as she took Cain's book and placed it neatly in her bag. "We must go on our way now... so long... Deckard Cain..." I sighed as I placed the torch of flame against the twigs, the fire coming forth and covering the old man as we all walked away towards the caravan.

* * *

"Are you doing okay Leah?" I asked her as we sat in the back of the caravan along with everyone else. All the others, even mom and Tyreal, had all fallen asleep and me and Leah were the only ones still awake. "I'm just... I know everything that you do... I saw your mind just as well when my power erupted back then..." Leah admitted, her words not really surprising me too much.

"I had a feeling that something like that would happen... so you know what we need to do in the future, correct?" I asked her with a frown. "Yes, and I know what you plan on doing to prevent me from dying by Diablo's evil... you plan on shattering the Black Soulstone the moment we seal Belial and Azmodan to prevent them from doing anymore harm, and then killing my mother afterwards before she can kill us... to think that my mother is still alive, yet her heart is full of malice towards even her own daughter," Leah sighed. "Yeah... it sickened me too when she betrayed everyone..." I sighed.

"But we should absolutely not mention any of this to anyone else," I frowned at her. "Only myself, you, Tyreal, my mom, and Serena know the plan, so we mustn't talk about it, not even to each other. Because your mother can betray us just as well as we could betray her." "I know that much. We should keep this plan to ourselves and shouldn't mention a word of it from now on... at least not until we seal Azmodan and Belial away," Leah frowned.

It was then that my right arm actually fell off, armor and all, making it very embarrassing for me. "Here, let me help you with that..." Leah frowned as she took her hands around my fallen arm and placed it back in the socket, a strange power exuding from her hands into my skin and bones that felt hot to the touch. It didn't take too long to figure out what the hell she was doing as she finally stopped and looked immediately shocked at what she had done. She had melded my arm back into place with the powers of Diablo within her!

"By the gods... d-did I just..." Leah asked as she gawked over the deed done. "You just channeled your power and controlled it to meld my arm together with the power of hell forge... just look at the red metal left behind," I gawked as well, looking at the metal the now held my arm to my shoulder the whole way. "Thank you, Lisa... you helped me learn to control my power better..." she sobbed into my armor with tears of joy. "You're welcome, Leah... you're welcome..." I smiled as I hugged her gently. We fell asleep a few short minutes after.


	15. Ch15: Serena the Enchanted Imp

**Ch15: Serena the Enchanted Imp**

"Here we are. Caldeum, the Jewel of the East," Leah sighed as she looked across the city from our vantage point at the hidden camp. "Uncle Deckard loved this place." "He wouldn't now that it's been taken over by Belial, the Lord of Lies," Serena frowned back at her. "Indeed. Belial is the most elusive of the 7 Evils and is a master of deceit, trickery, and disguise. If I know him, he will probably try to possess someone we wouldn't expect him to," Tyreal frowned. "Well, that would mean that he would possess either a villager, someone of royalty, or an ally," I frowned, not wanting to give away the fact that he was, in fact, Emperor Hakan II.

"We're going to need to split up into two groups. Me, mom, and Serena will head on our way to destroy that wretched witch Maghda while you and Tyreal try to find out any kind of information about Belial," I told the duo. "Do you really want to commit murder of an actual person though? I'm still not too thrilled about this quest of ours. It won't bring back Leah's uncle at all," mom frowned. "I know it won't bring Deckard back, but that old bag needs to be killed before she destroys anymore innocent lives," Serena frowned back at her. "W-Well... okay... let's go find that witch then. I'm still planning on one of you two dealing the final blow, however," mom frowned as our two groups headed down the long hill and we had emerged into the slums of Caldeum.

It didn't take long for glances of suspicion to be glanced towards my trio's way (five if you included the zombie dogs), and the one I really wanted to see soon appeared in front of me, her hand on her sword hilt upon seeing us. "Um, we're not deadly you know?" I frowned at her, the shock on her face priceless. "Y-You can talk?... Well, now I guess I can really say that I have seen everything," the woman frowned at me as she removed her hand from her sword hilt. "I am Asheara of the Iron Wolves."

"And we are the Undead Nephalem, you could say," mom smiled, her name sounding really obligatory. "Undead Nephalem? Now I'm even more surprised... maybe you could be of use to our current situation," Asheara frowned at our trio, but keeping her eyes locked on Serena. After all, she WAS a demon. "We've heard reports of an attack on Alcarnus to the Northwest in the Howling Plateau by a coven and their witch leader. We sent some men to go check it out, but they haven't returned for a while now. We need you to go to Alcarnus to take care of the problem if it hasn't yet resolved," she frowned, Serena's eyes going wide when she said 'witch leader'.

"Well you're in luck. We just so happen to be hunting this cult as well as their witch Maghda. Just point us in the right direction and we'll slaughter every last one of 'em," Serena sneered, Asheara's face not really showing surprise anymore. "Okay, I will admit one thing... I didn't expect your imp companion to be a girl," Asheara admitted. "Don't worry. Everyone's been shocked so far... in fact, maybe you could help us spread through the town gossip about our group? I'm sure it'd be helpful in the future," I frowned at her. "Very well. I wish your group luck in defeating the coven," Asheara said as we walked past her and then proceeded out of the city.

Upon going out of the city, we immediately noticed the lack of the Enchantress, who was pivotal in getting past the coven's magical mirages. "Okay, since there isn't an Enchantress helping us, how are we going to get past the illusions up ahead?" I asked as we then proceeded into the valley, killing the Lacuni and Stinging Wasps that impeded our quest. "Well, you may not believe me, but being a Succubus for a good portion of your life can give you some great illusionary mastery," Serena smirked as we finally made it to the mirage. "For example, let me do this," Serena smirked as she cast a spell of a pink light at the rock face, the illusion wearing off to show a group of cultists ready to attack... only to be shocked beyond compare when we caught them in the act.

"You going somewhere, idiots? Or are you just begging for us to kill you?" I asked as I pointed my deadly finger of Disintegration at one of them, exploding his head in gory fashion. "Now, who's next?" Serena smirked as she whipped out her claws. The cultists ran for the hills after that, only to be slaughtered by the approaching Lacuni that were chasing the Iron Wolves. "Well, time to go Lacuni hunting!" mom smirked as she a giant puddle of acid at the five different Panther Men, making them evaporate into nothing.

"If not for you, the Lacuni would've eaten well today..." the one Iron Wolf captain said. "Don't be too surprised at us. We've shocked a good few people already with our presence," I admitted to them. "Are you going to Alcarnus?" another one of them asked. "Yes. We're going to destroy the coven and Maghda the Witch," Serena explained. "Be careful on your way then. The main road to Alcarnus is blocked. You'll need to go to the Khasim Outpost to the northwest to get there," he explained.

We were then on our way through the Howling Plateau, slaughtering anything that got in our way, whether they were Lacuni, Stinging Wasps, Dune Threshers, or even Dust Imps... "It's okay if we kill bad imps, right Serena?" mom asked with a worried smile. "Eh, I don't know them, so it's okay," Serena shrugged the question off like it was nothing. "Oookay... didn't expect that," I admitted honestly as we approached the illusionary 'broken' bridge. Serena sniffed the air and smiled, her pink ray of magic revealing the trick for us to see. "Good job Serena! Now let's go forward," mom smirked as we then made our way into the Stinging Winds. Pretty soon we'd be at the Khasim Outpost. And a few moments after, meeting Maghda one final time.


	16. Ch16: The Bloody Road to Alcarnus

**Ch16: The Bloody Road to Alcarnus**

It didn't take our group long at all to reach the Khasim Outpost, Serena immediately smelling the telltale signs of demons around us, but keeping it hidden due to us needing to find the Iron Wolves in the command post. I immediately talked to the one demon in the mask of an Imperial Guard captain, standing toe-to-toe with him and looking him in his lying eyes as I asked him the question. "Excuse me, but we were hoping to go to Alcarnus to stop Maghda and her coven. Can you let us through?" I asked him, my face unwavering from his gaze. "You must be mad! But if you insist on doing so, you should talk to Captain Davyd down in the Command Post," he said, his gaze unfaltering from our trio as we descended into the area and saw none other than Maghda and a plethora of Deceivers still hiding behind the faces of Imperial Guards.

"Here you are! Finally! A sacrifice given to me by Lord Belial," Maghda smiled as Serena immediately smelled the scent of demons on the Imperial Guard and looked at me with a furrow in her brow. "Let's kill these demons and then we'll kill the witch that not only killed Cain, but also fails to see that Belial treats all as his tools, including the witch with the butterflies on her shoulders," I smiled in 3rd person as Serena began her slaughter of the Deceivers as I spoke, her finishing the job in a matter of seconds.

"YOU KNOW I AM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, CUNT!" Maghda exclaimed in pure rage at me. "You can still walk away from all of this, Maghda. If you still insist on serving a lord of lies that has been lying to you for your entire life, we will slaughter you for Deckard's sake. If you choose to walk away now, however, and give up all of your powers, we will let it slide. What do you say?" I asked her visage as mom and Serena freed the imprisoned Iron Wolves. "You may as well be talking to the corpse of that decrepit old man! Belial would NEVER lie to me!" Maghda exclaimed. "Heh. I guess lying comes with being one of Belial's servants, because you just lied big time," Serena smirked at Maghda, her face actually changing from one of cockiness to one of pure shock and aplomb.

"W-What?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. "Belial has lied to you, and he has lied to everyone that he has had as his subordinates, Maghda. Hell, take it from me! I was his daughter in the form of Andariel and he kept lying to me saying how we Lesser Evils would usurp the Prime, but then he kept delaying the Lesser Evils for his own means. You're living a life full of lies, whereas we live the life of truth. Do you want to die knowing that your entire life was a lie, Maghda?" Serena asked.

I couldn't believe what Serena was actually planning! She was actually considering letting Maghda join our side and fight the Lords of Hell together! "I-I..." Maghda said, retreating her visage before she could say anything else. "Okay then. Iron Wolves! Let's take back the town!" I exclaimed, leading the charge out into the city and Serena's claws coming out. "HEY! SNAKE SPHINCTERS! COME ON OUT TO PLAY WITH ME!" Serena smiled as she let loose a pink ray at the entirety of the town, all of the Deceivers' guises dropping and leaving them sitting ducks! "Oh hell yeah! Attack!" I exclaimed, shooting some Disintegration rays at a whole line of Deceivers while mom and Serena assisted the Iron Wolves with dispatching the other remaining ones. The onslaught lasted only 15 seconds.

"Your group is amazing! Never before have I seen a group of sentient zombies and a talking imp be so powerful... in fact, I can say I've never seen a group that had the characters you do," admitted Captain Davyd. "No offense taken. But we need to get going to Alcarnus. Do you think you can open the way?" I asked him. "Of course!" he exclaimed as he opened the gate and our group was soon on our way to Alcarnus.

* * *

But when we finally reached Alcarnus... we saw a sight that we were all stunned by! Not only were all the surviving townsfolk outside the city and rushing towards the nearest portal to Caldeum, but inside the city, we saw none other than Maghda using her dark arts to actually destroy her own cultists and the hell spawn that they summoned! We tried to approach, but Maghda looked back at us with a glare in her eyes. "Um... that's her way of saying, leave me alone," Serena frowned as she backed up and we did the same.

We only waited for a good five more minutes until it was all over. Maghda had defeated all of the demons and cultists that were in her own coven and she looked quite drained from the experience, her body falling onto the ground as her wings looked like they were resting. "Um... can we talk now?" Serena asked her. "Hmph... might as well..." Maghda sighed as she simply sat on the ground and looked at us with a glare. Her makeup of white paint was smeared all over and it looked like she had been crying.

"When I confronted Belial about what you said to me... about him lying to me for my whole life... he said that it was not true... he said that your group was lying and that he would never lie to me... but this time... I knew the truth... he was lying straight through his bloody teeth! It was then that I knew that I had been living a life full of lies... and I deserve any punishment you wish to give me... give me death even... I don't deserve life after everything that's happened..." Maghda sobbed. SHE ACTUALLY SOBBED! Any way you look at it, this was certainly not part of the story of Diablo 3 at all!

"Mm..." I frowned as I simply placed my zombie hands on Maghda's temples, her eyes growing wide as I did so. "No one deserves death if they feel guilty, Maghda," I frowned as I simply used my own skill and siphoned every bit of magic inside of Maghda's body and absorbed it into my own, no pain happening at all as her wings fell to the ground and her body returned to that of a 50-year-old woman. "W-W-What...?" Maghda gasped as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm not murderous to people who know they did wrong," I frowned at her as I turned around.

"You may have hurt us all... you may have killed thousands of innocent lives... but you were blinded from reality, serving someone who spent his entire life lying to you to get his way. And when you finally realized the truth, you immediately did something right. You rescued many people from Alcarnus and defeated the evil that you created. That is why I spared you," I sighed as I began to walk away along with mom and Serena, a single hand going to my ankle and actually making it fall off, resulting in me falling on the ground.

"Uh..." Maghda gawked as I simply smiled at what had happened. "That's my fault there," I smirked as I took the foot that fell off of me and took out some sewing thread. "Being a zombie isn't as fun as you would think," I frowned at her as I began sewing my foot back on. "Sure, you can't die from anything except a busted skull, but your body parts just won't stay put and you need to keep on applying fresh sewing thread to each part that could fall off."

"Hmph..." Maghda frowned as she looked into my eyes with a look I didn't expect her to. It looked like one of remorse. "Um... Maghda? You doing okay?" Serena asked as she saw her eyes begin to tear up. Maghda then fell to the ground and placed her arms around my leg, sobbing right in front of us for the first time that I'd ever seen it. "I... I... I don't understand..." she cried into my leg. "Why are you treating me so kindly after I did so much to hurt you?! It doesn't make any sense!" Maghda actually bawled and began to cough into my green skin.

"Maghda... it's okay..." I smiled as I gave her something that she probably never experienced before. A hug. "I-I..." Maghda was about to retort until she felt the warmth of what the hug was doing to her. "T-Thank you... I owe you... the rest of my life..." Maghda finally smiled as she cried into my grasp. "You're welcome Maghda... you're welcome..." I smiled as I then returned all four of us, Maghda included, back to the hidden camp in Caldeum. And I knew that I would have to give a good hearty explanation to Tyreal about why this was going on. But it had to be quick, because we needed to rescue Leah from Emperor Hakan II. AKA, Belial in disguise.


	17. Ch17: Leah Cain Rescue Mission

**Ch17: Leah Cain Rescue Mission**

"What is the meaning of this?!" Tyreal immediately asked as he saw Maghda with us, still alive and without powers. Maghda simply looked away from his gaze and sat on the ground, her way of saying she didn't wish to speak. "We met a civil compromise, you could say," I frowned as Maghda began to silently weep. "See, Maghda was doing everything for Belial because she thought all of it was the truth. But we made her question that in Khasim Outpost by Serena telling her that Belial lies to all his subordinates. So when she found out for herself from her master that he was lying the whole time, she not only rescued all the trapped villagers of Alcarnus, but also destroyed every last cultist and summoned demon that corrupted Alcarnus's streets," I explained.

Tyreal looked at me with a glare of uncertainty, but I didn't care. "We'll discuss it in more detail later," I frowned. "Now where's Leah at?" I asked. "She's been captured by Belial's Imperial Guard," Maghda frowned on the ground. "Wait... what?" Tyreal asked, his face showing one of sheer shock. "You'd best be quick. Belial knows the power lying within her and he wants it for himself," Maghda frowned. "The best way to get to the Imperial Guard is to talk to the Emperor. Let's get going quickly," I said as me and Serena headed out, mom staying behind and looking troubled at Maghda. She probably wasn't going to come, rather be there to help out the fallen witch.

Our duo of zombie and imp went forward through the bustling streets and we eventually found the gates to the Royal areas of Alcarnus, the Imperial Guards that blocked our path NOT being Deceivers, but regular humans instead. And who should be in the front but Asheara herself. "Asheara! We need to speak to the Emperor. We believe that he may be in trouble," I said to her with a look of seriousness on my face.

"It's you two! We heard about what happened at Alcarnus and, I must say, your group is quite amazing to have made Maghda change her evil ways. I'll talk to the guard for you..." Asheara said as she looked the captain in the eyes. "Captain Ravan. These two have news for the Emperor regarding the incidents at Alcarnus. May you please let them pass to speak with the Emperor?" she asked him. "Very well, though I do not think you will find him very receptive," the man spoke, allowing us to go past and for our trio to go through the massive gates and eventually into Hakan's throne room.

"You are bold to request an audience with me! My guards tell me that you were responsible for the massacre of innocent villagers at Alcarnus," Hakan spoke to me... Serena's surprised obvious on her face. "Do not be fooled by those lies! Alcarnus's massacre was the work of a coven, the leader of which destroyed the coven and rescued the rest of the unharmed townsfolk," I said as the guards all advanced towards me, all of them being Deceivers.

"If you are innocent, then why do you have a spy skulking through my sewers? Bring her in!" Hakan exclaimed, a door to the side opening to show that they had captured Leah, her arms tied behind her and a pike aimed at her neck if she tried to struggle. "I detest violence! Guards, I leave this matter in your hands," Hakan said as he left the room and the Deceivers all lifted their guise, Leah's power erupting with a single controlled yell. She was learning to control it better, that much was for sure. "She has escaped! Kill them!" exclaimed a Deceiver, who had his head blown to pieces by my Arcane Torrent, which had grown a bit explosive since I had absorbed Maghda's magic.

"I knew you'd return for me! I knew you would!" Leah exclaimed in joy at me. "No time to talk and celebrate, Leah. We need to get out of here... and we need to tell you what happened on our trip to Alcarnus," I explained to her as our group ventured out of the gates and we began to slaughter demons. "We'll talk in the sewers. And I'm sure you know why," Leah said to me. "How could I not know?" I smiled back at her.

* * *

"Are you fucking serious?!" Leah immediately exclaimed at me when we entered the sewers and I told her of what had happened at Alcarnus and the Khasim Outpost. "She's not dangerous anymore, Leah. I siphoned every bit of magic she had and absorbed it into my own," I sighed at her as she looked at me in pure anger. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SLAY HER! SLAUGHTER HER! SHE NEEDS TO PAY FOR UNCLE DECKARD'S DEATH!" Leah exclaimed in anger at me as she began to tear up. "Leah... I know you're mad at me right now, but just know that it wasn't my idea in the first place," I frowned at her. "Then whose was it?!" "Mine," Serena frowned at her.

"I knew it... never trust a demon. Not even one as cute as you," Leah fumed as she ran off without me into the sewers, actually slipping and falling onto the wet ground and right in front of an Accursed! "ACK!" she exclaimed as Serena instantly warped herself in between the two of them and swiped the Accursed into a nearby wall, its disgusting acid pouring out of it afterwards. "S-Serena?" Leah asked as the imp looked at her with a troubled face. "I'm not evil, Leah. I've told you that before and I meant it," Serena frowned as I helped Leah off the ground. "But I knew what Maghda was before you guys ever met her. A confused woman who believed that Belial always told her the truth. I simply told her that was never the case and she found out I was truthful when she confronted Belial about it."

Leah frowned as she looked away from Serena's gaze, looking at me instead. "Maghda destroyed her own coven to right her wrongs. She even wished for death upon killing all of the cultists. She cried after I took pity on her and she said the words 'I owe you the rest of my life' after I showed her my kindness," I explained at her. "I still don't like this..." Leah sighed as she looked at the Accursed that had been killed. "You don't have to. But we need to continue on. We need to find Adria... and prevent saying anything to her," I frowned as I tried to focus Maghda's powers of illusion to make a vision of myself appear in the camp.

 _"Hello guys,"_ I said to them from afar, able to hear them as we ascended the stairs. "You use my powers well, Lisa," Maghda said as I was able to see her, mom, the zombie dogs, and Tyreal all together in the same vicinity. _"I need to tell you something Maghda... we are going to bring an ally to help us defeat Belial and Azmodan forever. You may have known her before, during your time in the coven. Adria."_ "I do know of her from before... and I assume you want me to hide my identity from her?" _"Yes. You need to change your outfit so that your face is unable to be recognized and you need to not give away information to her... because she may not trust us if she recognizes you,"_ I warned. "Okay... I will do that..." Maghda frowned. I then made the visage disappear and we ended up seeing the ladder that led to Adria the Witch.

"This must be it," Leah said as she climbed the ladder and me and Serena followed after, hearing electricity crackling after we all got to the top of the ladder. It was then that we saw some Deceiver minions torturing a woman that I knew and hated with all my heart. Adria the Witch. "Tell us about the Black Soulstone, Adria! We know of the 3 used to seal the Prime Evils, so why is this one so important?!" asked the main snake demon. "Your leader Belial has good reason to fear it!" Adria said in pain as Leah, Serena, and I rushed in and we used our different abilities on the different Deceivers. Serena sliced apart the one in charge, Leah shot arrows of red light at some of the Deceivers and I attacked the last of them with Arcane Torrent. Adria was rescued in just a little bit of time, her shock obvious when she saw Leah's powers.

"Leah! My daughter," Adria exclaimed at her. "You know who I am?" Leah asked, her acting very good as her face was just regular and not suggesting anything. "I have been keeping watch over you since you were a little girl, my love. It's so good to see you again," Adria spoke. "I hate to spoil the happy moment b-" I was about to say before Adria eyed me and her eyes went wide at what I looked like. "W-What the hell? A Risen Dead that can speak and use magic? Who are you?" Adria asked me. "We'll explain once we get back to camp, okay?" Serena groaned at her, Adria's eyes looking at her with confusion. I activated the Town Portal and all of us were instantly warped to home base.


	18. Ch18: Megan, Not Maghda

**Ch18: Megan, Not Maghda**

When we all arrived back at the camp with Adria in tow, I smiled at how Maghda had changed her clothes just as I asked her to. She was now wearing some armor on her body with a helmet that had a cloth cover on the face part. I could see in her mind with her siphoned powers that she was able to see through the cloth on her side, but not on ours, which I guessed was important. "So who is this?" Tyreal asked, playing the acting game very well. "My name is Adria. I am Leah's birth mother," Adria explained to us as Maghda walked over to our group, Adria's gaze falling upon her in confusion.

"Excuse me, but are you with this group? And why is your face covered?" Adria asked Maghda, suspicion all throughout her face. "My name is Megan..." she said, the name usage actually surprising me, though I kept it hidden. Adria didn't question her voice yet, so that was good. "And I keep my face covered because of my hideous appearance. Any who sees my face are turned to stone," she said, Adria's eyes going a bit wide at that. "I see... then make sure to keep that face covered," Adria frowned at her.

"And you still need to tell me about you and your... um... unique group," Adria frowned at us. "Well, my name is Lisa Farthing, fencer-in-training turned Zombie Nephalem," I smiled, Adria's eyebrows raising when I said 'Nephalem'. "I am her mother, Janet Farthing. Stay-at-home mom turned Wretched Mother Nepha- BLURGH!" she actually vomitted mid-sentence, making another zombie dog in the process. "Guh... Nephalem..." she finished after puking and grossing Adria out.

"And I am Serena, the Imp Nephalem and daughter to Janet's stomach acids," Serena frowned at Adria. "Hmm.. I know that I have sensed your blood somewhere before, but I can't quite put my finger on it..." Adria frowned as she looked at Serena with studying eyes. "Maybe because I have been reincarnated as 5 different demon types in the past, 6 if you include what I am right now," Serena frowned. "Six? You must really have a bad time listening to directions then," Adria frowned.

"I hate to break up the meeting that yer all havin', but we need to get back to the business of Belial at hand," said Haedrig as he approached us from his forge along with Tyreal. "That reminds me, mom," Leah frowned, her anger keeping in check in front of the betrayer herself. "We overheard that one guard talking about something called a Black Soulstone. Could you please tell me what it is?" "It is an item that can destroy all evil forever," Adria said, my new powers from Maghda... er... Megan now allowing me to talk to Serena about this in thought. _"Is she truthful?"_ I asked her in my head. _"So far, yes. But I can smell a stench of lies anywhere, and she is faking all the kindness she's giving to us,"_ Serena frowned back at me in thought.

"So where can we find this Black Soulstone? It sounds important," Tyreal asked. "Well, mister..." Adria said, waiting for Tyreal to respond. "Tyreal. The Archangel of Justice, but now mortal," Tyreal said to her, the words actually making her jump. "Well, looks like that's the only thing you've been surprised by this far! It's so cute!" Mira Haedrig smiled, her zombie visage also confusing Adria. "Okay, how many damn zombies are with you lot?" Adria asked. "Well, if you include all the residents of New Tristram that we were able to turn into sentient zombies through the power of electricity, thanks to this young swordswoman here, I would say about 50 different zombies," Haedrig smirked.

"Well... that is very strange..." Adria frowned, her face looking conflicted. I could see in her mind that she was afraid and unwavering of our group, especially since 3 of us were zombies. "Well, the Black Soulstone's resting place is definitely in the area around Caldeum, but only one person can reveal it to us: Zoltun Kuelle," Adria explained. "I've heard about Zoltun Kuelle before during my time as a Soul Lasher," Serena said. "Apparently he was one of the original Horadrim that was driven to madness with his quest to defeat evil. He apparently made the Black Soulstone to hold not one spirit, but many spirits, even the spirits of the 7 Lords of Hell."

"The Imp is smarter than I thought. Yes, Zoltun Kuelle is the only one who can show us where the Soulstone is. And in order for us to get it, we need to retrieve his head from the Dahlgur Oasis. Zoltun Kuelle must live again if we are to destroy all evil forever," Adria said. _"She's truthful for everything so far except saying that she will destroy all evil forever... that means she plans on using that stone to resurrect the Prime, huh?"_ Serena asked in thought. _"Right on the money, hon... we need to get the jump on her the moment we kill Azmodan,"_ I frowned.

"Okay, so the way to the Dahlgur Oasis... don't tell me we have to go through the sewers to get there," mom groaned. "Sorry, but that's the only way," Leah frowned. "I'll need to train Leah in how to use her power while you go ahead and search for the head of Zoltun Kuelle," Adria said. "Okay then... I will go along with your group as well..." Megan said as she walked along with us, her gaze still not meeting Adria's as we passed her by on our way to the town. "Okay, so... Megan... how did you decide to come up with that name and story?" I smiled at her.

"Heh. It's because your mother said it would be the most logical one to use. Use a fake name and give an excuse as to why she couldn't see my face. I didn't expect it would work to be honest," Megan frowned at us as we proceeded through the town and we soon found a manhole that led to the sewers in the slum area. "We just need to keep the act up. If you haven't discovered it yet, Adria is full of evil and is actually the wife of Diablo," I frowned at her.

"Hmph. I knew that much by the time she left the coven behind. She said that she was in love with Diablo and that she was pregnant with his baby, so she needed to find a safe place to birth the kid and put it in someone else's care... how ironic that Leah has gained control over her powers before she met her mother... how did that happen again?" Megan asked. "It happened because of me and her being in love. The first time she was able to control my power is when she fixed my right arm permanently," I smirked as I showed her the hell-forged steel that held my shoulder in place to my arm. "Huh... did not expect that to be honest..." "You must always expect the unexpected when plotting the downfall of the 7 Evils," mom frowned as we descended the ladder and appeared in the musty sewers beneath Caldeum.


	19. Ch19: Unexpected Recruit

**Ch19: Unexpected Recruit**

Upon entering the sewers, we made a right in the area where there were a few poor souls having to live down in the muck and we were met with a face I kind of expected to see, but surprised as to the fact that I could tell it wasn't who I thought it was. It was Emperor Hakan II, but he had no trace of demonic aura in him... yet. "You?!" Serena growled at the Emperor as I had to hold her back with my grasp. "Hold on, Serena. I don't sense anything bad in him," I frowned, looking at Hakan's surprised face.

"Er... yes... well... I wish to help you in defeating Belial. His guards are constantly watching me... and I fear that he will eventually try to possess me..." Hakan said, his personality looking to be the shy type, unlike what he was in the game. "Well, that would explain why I didn't smell any demonic stench on you earlier. It was because you weren't Belial... you need to be brave, Emperor. You need to fight his influence as much as possible. Trust me when I say that his powers are not to be underestimated," Serena frowned at him.

"Y-Yes... I wanted to apologize for my behavior at the court... if I had sided with you, the guards would've killed me... I can open the gate so you can proceed... you obviously plan on going to the Oasis for something... and I'm sure it must be something that Belial fears," Hakan said as he walked forward and unlocked the gate, the way open for us to proceed downwards. "Thanks, Hakan. Remember: be strong," Megan warned as our group went down into the sewers that would lead to the Dahlgur Oasis.

* * *

"Wow... this place is really pretty at night," mom gawked as she looked at the beauty of the oasis under the night sky, the only things breaking the complete peacefulness being the spots of demons around the area. "It'll look even prettier without all of these demons in our w-" mom was about to say until she puked once again onto the ground, something coming out that, for once, I didn't recognize at all!

It looked to be a young girl, around the age of 10, with a very cute face, very small assets in the front and back, and having horns on her head that curved backwards like a ram's. It was Serena that was in shock as to who this could possibly be. "L-L-Lilith?! Is that you, girl?!" Serena gawked as she looked at the young girl that had been puked up by mom's acids.

"T-That's Lilith?! The daughter of Mephisto, the Lord of Hatred?!" Megan immediately exclaimed, some of the demons hearing her and proceeding towards us, only to be stopped in place by me freezing them into ice sculptures with Ray of Frost and then melting them to nothingness with Disintegrate. "I'd heard about Lilith from looking at Cain's journals during our trek to Caldeum," mom said as she looked at the young girl, providing her a shirt and pants to wear to cover her up, which she gladly accepted. "She was apparently a rebel demon that fell in love with Inarius, one of the Archangels, and stole the Worldstone to create Sanctuary many years ago..."

The young woman nodded at this, and looked at us with big eyes. "Someone needs to take her back to Caldeum to rest up. She isn't equipped to fight baddies yet," Serena frowned. "Really? That wasn't the case for you," I frowned at the imp. "Well, that's because I'm a completely different species than Lil here. I'm an Imp and she is a Succubus. Succubi don't redevelop their powers until a good five hours after birth... and I can tell that something else is going on with her... she has no memory of anything that has happened before today," Serena frowned. "How can you tell that?" Megan asked. "Since I was the same kind of creature as she was at some point, I am able to look into her mind... and it is completely void of anything relating to her origins. It is instead full of fear and uncertainty."

"Well... I need to ask, but what different monsters did you assume other than a Fallen Maniac, a Succubus, a Soul Lasher, and an Imp?" Megan asked. "Believe it or not, an Oppressor and Andariel, Maiden of Anguish," Serena frowned. Megan's reaction to those to words were priceless, as she actually fell on her ass from jumping. "You were a Lord of Hell?... That is the surprise of the century..." Megan gawked as I helped her back up. "So who will go back with me?" Serena asked. "Well, I think I will," Megan frowned. "Okay then. Just be careful around Adria," mom warned her. "I know," Megan frowned as the three used the Horadric portal pad to go back to the camp.

"Well, we only have a duo of mother and daughter now, so it's onward to find out where Zoltun Kuelle's head!" I smirked at mom as we went forward. "I still think that this is definitely one of the weirdest quests we've done thus far... finding a mad sorcerer's severed head so that we can have him tell us where to find the Black Soulstone? Sounds very weird to me," mom frowned. "Well, it's not only weird, but dangerous as well," I warned her. "Got it. Dangerous. And that's what this whole game is, right? Danger?" "In a nutshell, yes."


	20. Ch20: Meeting Zoltun Kuelle

**Ch20: Meeting Zoltun Kuelle**

It didn't take long at all for me, mom, and our trio of Zombie Dogs to reach the ruins that held the head of Zoltun Kuelle, the scenery around us changing to one where there was glowing sand pouring from all around us and the ground we walked on being an elevated path over the glowing sand pit below us. "Well, this is very unique... never dreamed I'd be in a place that looked like this," mom admitted as we continued forward and attacked some dust imps and Skeletal Guardians of varying elemental types with our own powers, adjusting our strategies as needed by their coloring.

"This is still nothing compared to places such as places we'll be in the future, mom," I smirked at her happily. "Well, I guess I gotta believe you there... but I have a question," mom frowned. "Yeah? What is it?" I asked her curiously. "Leah's mom, Adria... is she able to read our thoughts? Or hear us from afar?" "According to Serena, she is only able to see us, not hear us. She should know since she would've smelled Adria's magic around her while we traveled if she were trying to listen to our thoughts," I said to her truthfully, since Serena literally thought it to me as we entered the ruins altogether.

We continued onward for a good bit until we arrived at a strange area that had a floating head in the middle of a magic seal. It was the head of Zoltun Kuelle without a doubt. "Okay... this is fucked up..." mom gulped as I picked up the head from the magic circle and put it in my bag, surprised to feel magic within the head when I touched it. I should've expected that, since Zoltun Kuelle's body parts didn't seem to deteriorate with age.

When I put the head in my bag, we were immediately jumped by a giant sand golem, which appeared right underneath one of our zombie dogs and threw it into the sandy ravine below! "NO! You bastard!" mom exclaimed as she hawked up a giant loogie and spat it on the giant golem, melting it completely into nothingness. "That damn monster..." mom growled as I looked at her with worry. "It's okay mom... it'll just come back the next time you vomit," I frowned at her. "Y-Yeah... we better hope so..." she frowned as I warped us back to town with the Town Portal, right in front of everyone in the camp.

"Did you get the head?" Adria asked. "Yes, but at the cost of a zombie dog," I frowned as I took out the head and Leah looked sad for mom, the zombie dogs not really caring that one of their own had gotten killed. "Okay, Leah. It is time. Use the spell I taught you on Zoltun Kuelle's head," Adria told Leah. Leah focused her powers and shot a beam of demonic energy at the head, the result being the spirit of Zoltun Kuelle appearing to us from who-knows-where. "I live again!" he said, his voice actually surprising me, since it didn't sound like the madman I was used to hearing him sound like. He actually sounded much tamer than I remembered him to be.

"Zoltun Kuelle. We need your help to find the Black Soulstone," Tyreal said to his spirit. "I remember your voice... I have known it since the day I first became a Horadrim. Tyreal," Zoltun Kuelle frowned, his face not showing malice, but rather shock. "I am, but now mortal," Tyreal frowned. "Ah... how sorry to hear," Zoltun Kuelle chuckled normally, like he thought it a lighthearted joke. "I can take you to the Black Soulstone, but if you are to use it, I must be alive once again," he said, being very truthful. "You were driven to madness before, so why should we trust you now?" Tyreal asked. "Yes, but that was before... I have had time to think about my actions in the uncertain realm of Pandemonium... and now I see the error of my ways," he said, the shock obvious on my face and Serena's when he said that.

 _"I-I-Is he truthful, Serena?!"_ I asked her in thought. _"Believe it or not, he has been completely honest for all of this! I don't think this was supposed to happen..."_ Serena gulped. "Okay then, where do we need to go?" Leah asked, who I noticed didn't get weak at all after casting the spell. "You must go to the Desolate Sands. That is where we will need to travel," Zoltun Kuelle explained. "In order to get the Black Soulstone, we need 2 blood samples that are separately sealed in two different areas. Then we must go to my archives, use the blood to power the Horadric mechanisms, and retrieve my body from the Shadow Realm."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble to go through just to seal away a single person... were you really that much of a threat?" mom asked as I finally looked over to Haedrig's and saw that Lilith was there, getting fitted with armor by Mira. I had to admit, I never really knew who Lilith was except for reading about her online in my world, but I did know that she was a very malicious succubus queen. So seeing her be like this, forgetting everything about her past, was both a relief and me feeling sorry for her at the same time.

"Okay then, we should probably head off then," Leah said to me. "Who's coming with?" I smirked. "I'll stay behind for this one," mom frowned. "Same here..." Megan said, Leah still not trusting her at all. "I'm coming with you," Serena smiled. "Okay then. We're off," I smirked as Zoltun Kuelle's image faded into the head, which I put back in my pocket. He didn't even laugh like a madman when he disappeared! I was beginning to wonder if Zoltun Kuelle really had changed. Or if he was just pretending to be sane until we got to the Soulstone chamber... all would be revealed in due time...


	21. Ch21: Everybody Loves Shen!

**Ch21: Everybody Loves Shen!**

Upon returning to the Dahlgur Oasis and entering the Ancient Waterway, our group of myself, Leah, and Serena could tell that something was off when we saw a visage of Emperor Hakan II appear before us with a green hue surrounding it. "Hmm..." Serena growled as she sniffed the air, probably sensing what had happened. "Emperor Hakan?" Leah asked, her eyes showing she wasn't trusting the illusion as well. "No time for pleasantries, but I think I can help you out," Hakan's visage said. "There are two levers that can open the way to the Desolate Sands. You'll need to go through the different channels to reach them."

After hearing what he had to say, I nodded and led the others into the first channel, the western one, and we were finally able to talk a bit. "Serena... did you happen to smell what I think you smelled?" I asked her, the small imp's face still a grimace. "That stench was too familiar for me to not recognize it... it was Belial for sure... he's succeeded in possessing the Emperor and is plotting to nab the Soulstone for himself," Serena growled. "That's horrid... we need to destroy Belial for hurting Hakan! He needs to pay!" Leah growled.

"I know, but we need to wait until we have the Black Soulstone to do so," I frowned at the two. "The zombie is true in her words," Zoltun Kuelle's spirit said from my bag. "The Black Soulstone, when fully completed, will be able to trap multiple demons, even those of the Seven Lords of Hell. It will be your only means of saving the world from madness." "Huh... never expected you to be the cooperative one, Kuelle. I'll be honest about that," Serena frowned. "Mm... and I can sense the essence of Andariel locked within your soul, young imp. It will be up to you and you alone if you wish to rid yourself of that essence."

"Um... what does that mean?" I asked as we found the first crank and I activated it, the waterfall disappearing from our path. Only one crank remained. "See, demons have different essences that they retain whenever they take on different forms," Serena explained. "For instance, I am able to master illusionary spells because of my Succubus essence. And I am able to make myself explode with my Fallen Maniac essence. And I can sense fear in my enemies because of my time as an Oppressor. Each of these essences give me a different ability... as for Andariel, it allows me to know when someone feels any emotion regarding sadness or anguish... so when I looked into Leah's eyes for the first time, I could tell she was feeling anguish about her inability to control her powers and her issues of wanting to know about her true parents."

"I see... demons are very complicated aren't they?" I asked with a small smile. "Yes, they are. And as for why Lilith can't remember anything from her previous life, it's because of one thing in particular: when she died at the hands of heroes, her essences were stolen away by Mephisto, her own father. When a demon loses every bit of their essence, the next they are born, they retain no memories of who they were before. So with the case of Lil, since she doesn't have her previous essences, she has been reincarnated as her original form with no memories of anything except her name."

"Hmm... I never expected the demon hierarchy to be so convoluted and extreme... I guess you learn something new every day, don't you?" Zoltun Kuelle frowned. "That seems to be the case for most of these adventures we have," I admitted as we finally reached the second crank, a slew of various demonic minions in our wake. I activated the crank and we were cleared for passage to the Desolate Sands.

"A secret passage hidden behind a waterfall..." Zoltun Kuelle smiled. "I know, it is SUCH a cliche!" I giggled at the slight joke... even though Kuelle didn't really get it. "Okay... I don't know what you're talking about," he admitted. "I don't either, but maybe it's better that way," Leah smirked as we then heard the telltale sign of a barrel moving and clattering. "Hello? Is anyone alive out there? I could use some help," said the voice of the funniest character in the game, Covetous Shen.

"Okay guys, let's go save this guy's ass," I smirked as I led the pack and we began to slaughter the Betrayed and Accursed that surrounded the barrel, leaving no prisoners. "Hello? Are you still alive out there?" Shen asked as the barrel kept moving. I simply took a mace I had picked up earlier and whacked it against the barrel, freeing the old man trapped within. "Whew! Thanks for that! It was getting quite uncomfortable and-" Shen began to talk until he saw me and Serena exclusively.

"WHOA!" he gulped as he actually ducked for cover behind Leah. "Um... I'm guessing that he doesn't know the saying "don't judge a book by it's cover," huh?" Serena smirked, shocking Shen big time when she spoke. "An Imp that is able to speak?... And a female zombie that has yet to attack me for brains?... I've lived for so long, yet I guess new things just pop up whenever they want," Shen admitted as he got out from behind Leah with a smile. "Well, sir, we need to go to the Desolate Sands and there's safety in numbers. Maybe we should stick together," I smirked at him as we walked forward and I noticed that the gate was already opened.

"Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Covetous Shen!" the old man smirked at me. "Were you given that name by birth? Or were you named by haters?" I asked him with a sly smile. "I have no haters! Everybody loves Shen!" he smirked happily as we entered the next area and were met with some more Deceivers and Accursed... though they lasted mere seconds when up against our skills.

"I can't believe my young apprentice bashed me over the head and sealed me in that barrel! This place can be quite dangerous without a knowledgeable guide," Shen smirked. "Yet you just said you have no haters..." Serena groaned as I simply chuckled. "I do not have anyone who hates me! Well, maybe despise, but not hate." "So your apprentice... what were you and him doing down here in the first place?" Leah asked Shen. "Searching for a rare crucible that can make jewels of the finest quality," Shen smirked with googly eyes as we entered an area that looked occupied by a certain man. A man that had green ooze exuding from all over his body.

"Get out of here! The crucible is MI- GACK!" his apprentice would've said before I silenced him with a single sword slice to his stomach. "Poor boy... I think the crucible cursed him... but it should be okay now," Shen said as he looked at the apprentice. "You better hope so, Shen," I frowned as I touched the crucible, something happening afterwards that shocked me to no end. I saw into my own world for at least five seconds until I was snapped back here!

* * *

 _And in those five seconds, I saw what had become of my house during the storm. The furniture was all but ruined, mold and mice droppings covering them all over. The floor was rotting both underneath and on top, the wood now looking unrecognizable to anyone who had set foot in the house before. But the biggest change was that of the huge gaping hole in the corner of the house caused by the lightning strike. The whole area was demolished as was the PS3 and Widescreen TV that warped me to this world. But the most surprising fact of all of this was that the storm was still going on. And the clock in the corner of the house read 7:39 pm. The exact time that the PS3 warped me to this world. But that wasn't all. Right there, sitting in the chair as well as a woman outside the door, were two bodies, still breathing. Still full of life. But both in a deep slumber. A slumber caused by the falling of the Archangel Tyreal._

* * *

When the vision ended, I actually felt so woozy from the out-of-body experience that I fell on my ass in front of everyone else. "Lisa! Are you okay?!" Serena asked as she helped me off the ground. "Y-Yeah... I just... that crucible gave me a vision... a vision of the aftermath of the thunderbolt that brought me here," I admitted to them. "R-Really? W-Well what did you see?" Leah asked with worry. "I'll tell you on our way out of here... and Shen, you should head back to our camp. We could use a jeweler on our team," I smirked at him. "Oh, I know I would have no dull days travelling with you, so I accept!" Shen smirked as we went forward and into the next area... and I knew for a fact that my vision was real. As real as it could ever get.


	22. Ch22: Zoltun Kuelle's Archives

**Ch22: Zoltun Kuelle's Archives**

After our group exited the aqueducts, I explained to them via telepathy what exactly I saw during those five seconds. The only one who didn't have any idea of what I was talking about was that of Zoltun Kuelle, since he hadn't learned anything about my past beforehand. "So what you're saying is that you saw that you and Janet's bodies were in a deep sleep back home, the time was the exact same that the lightning struck, and your house now looks completely trashed?" Leah asked. "I will admit, that this is actually not the first I had heard of something like this happening," Shen said, his words actually confusing me.

"You mean something like this has happened before?" I asked him. "Oh yes! I believe it was a woman named Amelia from upwards of fifty years ago. She was a kind soul, not too bright about how to get around, though. I took her as my apprentice before she died of old age, but during that time, she told me many stories of how she was transported here from a different world because of a clash of thunder that struck her flying machine," Shen said... At least now I knew what actually happened to the missing flyer Amelia Earhart.

"Do you know who that was?" Serena asked. "Yep... if she was in a flying machine, then the only logical statement would be that it was the famous pilot Amelia Earhart, who vanished from my world on her expedition to fly all around the world in one round trip," I frowned. "Well, that does sound troubling... and she never got to see her family ever again..." Leah sighed. "Well, at least she got to experience a brand new world and have many adventures with this old fool," Shen smiled. "I don't know if that would be a pleasurable time or a death sentence," I giggled.

* * *

After Leah and Shen went back to town via the warp device and me and Serena got the two different blood samples from the Cave of the Betrayer and the Vault of the Assassin, we then proceeded to the northeastern tip of the Desolate Sands and entered the Archives of Zoltun Kuelle, the pillars of sand and the amazing architecture being presented in amazing fashion. "I created all of this to create the Black Soulstone... it was a complicated creation. I sacrificed much to create it," Zoltun Kuelle explained as we went forward some more and we were met with another warp pad and Leah appearing out of it alongside my mom and a newly equipped Lilith, who looked to be quite timid about the whole thing.

"H-Hello there... h-how are you doing?" Lilith asked, her voice sounding even more shy than Emperor Hakan's. "I'm doing great Lilith... how are you doing though? I haven't seen you since we were sister Succubi," Serena asked her with a small smile. "I don't know who you are... but you say you know me from before?" Lilith asked. "My name is Serena... you don't remember anything from before because your father, Mephisto, stole all of your demon essences from your body while you were in Pandemonium." "My own father did that to me?... Is that why I can't remember anything at all?" Lilith asked with a frown. "Yeah..." Serena frowned.

"I hate to break up the happy moment, but we have to go and find Kuelle's body before Belial catches onto our plan," mom frowned at us. "Oh! Of course," Leah gasped as she walked us forward and we were met with two branching paths. One led to the east and one to the west. "You will need to take this blood to an ancient apparatus at the end of the different areas and put it in the center. Once you do so, return here and we'll all go into the Shadow Realm together," I explained as I handed mom and Lilith a blood sample with a smile.

With that out of the way, our groups went to the different areas with me and Serena going east with Kuelle's head. "Come now, you must be impressed by all this. Where have you been that could compare to this?" Kuelle asked with a smile. "I guess you haven't seen the towering heights of the Empire State Building, the ancient Egyptian Pyramids, or the majestic Taj Mahal, have you?" I asked with a sly smirk. "Um... I guess those are from your world?" Serena asked. "Yep. And all of them are much more interesting in design than this place and any place we will see in the future," I smirked. "Oh... well then..." Kuelle frowned. "It still looks pretty and cool though, don't get me wrong on that. It's just that I am more used to the stuff in my world," I admitted truthfully.

"Good to know that this place is still good in your eyes," Kuelle frowned, though I could tell he wasn't happy with my response. "If you want my honest opinion, ZK, this is the best place that I've seen in this world so far, so I'll give you credit for that at least," I smiled. "Um... did you just give him a nickname?" Serena asked as we found the apparatus for activating the Shadow World. "Hmm... it sounds a little better and easier to say than Zoltun Kuelle... I will admit that..." the sorcerer said with a smile as I placed the blood sample in the center of the contraption and was warped back to the start immediately. And I found that we had been beaten to the point by mom and Lilith. "So who's up for a trip to the Shadow Realm?" I smirked.

* * *

The Shadow Realm was definitely a very horrifying place to be in for us, since the entirety of the place was lit up in sepia tone and the monsters in the form of the Shadow Vermin were very scary to deal with. They looked like more disfigured forms of Kingdom Hearts' main enemies in the Heartless, which made them especially spooky. "Well, this place will be in my nightmares for awhile," mom frowned as we continued forward and we finally found Zoltun Kuelle's body.

And upon touching it, two different Skeletal Guardians appeared, both of them being obliterated with a simple Disintegrate spell from my fingers and from Lillith rushing forward and actually ramming the other off the edge with her horns. She may have looked small, but she packed as much strength as a Barbarian class mixed with a Savage Beast's speed. "Way to go, Lilith!" I smirked as I picked up the body of Kuelle and we walked out of the exit from the Shadow Realm. "I got the body, now do your magic, Leah," I smiled as I placed it on the sand pedestal and waited for Lilith to finish using her powers. It took her no less than 20 seconds to fully revive Kuelle.

Kuelle gasped for breath the moment he was resurrected, his head having been melded on by magic in the process. "Hah... hah... I breath again... I live again!" Zoltun Kuelle exclaimed after panting a bit. "You're welcome. Now about the Black Soulstone..." Leah frowned. "Of course. A bargain is a bargain, my fair maiden. For restoring my life, not only will I give you the stone, but I shall aid you in destroying the last of the Lords of Hell in the process," Kuelle smirked, making me a tad suspicious. _"Is he truthful Serena?"_ I asked Serena telepathically. "Believe _it or not, he is telling the truth!"_ she said telepathically.

Kuelle then activated the portal and we all entered it, all of us entering the chamber that held the Black Soulstone and seeing that Kuelle was already working to make it perfected. "At long last... I can complete the Black Soulstone and save humanity forever!" Zoltun Kuelle smiled as he used his wizardry to meld the Black Soulstone into what the game depicted it as. But then we saw five distinct traces of red light appear out of nowhere and go right into the stone itself. "W-What is this?! ARGH!" Kuelle exclaimed as his magic failed on him and he got backfired into the ground.

"Kuelle! Are you okay?" I asked with a worried face. "I don't know why, but the Stone has absorbed the souls of the five dead Lords of Hell out of nowhere... I have a feeling that someone is either trying to help us, or trying to foil us," he groaned as he picked himself up and he simply fell down again. "Rgh... that blast took out my kneecap... of all the things to make me crippled, it had to be my life's work," he groaned. "Calm down, whiner. I'll help you out," Leah frowned as she went up to him and placed her hands around his knee that he held onto, his right one.

It was then that Leah focused her powers of Diablo into the knee, the result being his entire knee and his whole right leg being made of Hell-forged steel. "Did you just... what kind of... was that..." Kuelle was about to ask before Adria arrived via teleportation and looked at Kuelle with a frown. "Hmph. I see you haven't killed him yet. Should I do the duty then?" Adria asked. "No, you shouldn't," Serena frowned at her. "He's joining our team as a Mystic. Aren't you, Kuelle?" mom smirked at him. "Peh. If you don't mind my being around, I might as well join your cause," Kuelle frowned, Adria's eyes going into a scowl at this offer.

"Why are you so intent on helping out people that you know nothing about? That kind of logic is going to get you killed one day," Adria frowned at us. "Hmph," I simply scoffed at her as I took the stone from its resting place and found that, unlike most people, it had no ill effects from me touching it at all. "Huh... it's surprisingly lighter than I thought it would be," I admitted. I could tell by Adria's wide eyes that she was gobsmacked. "H-How are you unable to be possessed from touching the stone directly?... How much power does a single zombie have?" Adria gawked. "Well, you said it yourself. I'm a zombie. I don't think that a demon lord would want to possess a body that is rotted out and has body parts falling off of it nonstop," I smiled at her. "She makes a valid argument..." Lilith smiled.

"Okay then. Now that we have the stone, we should go on an assault to the Palace. That is where we will find Belial, the Lord of Lies... but in the meantime, we'll need some people to help evacuate the town. Who's up for protecting the citizens of Caldeum?" I smiled. "I think that me and Lilith can handle that much, as well as Megan," mom smirked. "Okay then. Now that we have the plan down pat, it's time to put the words into action!" I smiled as I warped all of us back with the Town Portal. Soon we would be facing off against the elusive Belial, the most challenging fight we've had thus far.


	23. Ch23: Assault on Caldeum Palace

**Ch23: Assault on Caldeum Palace**

Once we returned to town and told Megan (AKA, Maghda) the plan on what to do, our groups were then divided into the evacuation team of Lilith, mom, Tyreal and Megan, and the assault team of myself, Leah, Adria, and Serena. "Okay! Now let's destroy this gate!" I smirked as I cast Disintegrate on it and the gate actually blew open from the blast. "Hah! GOAL!" I smiled as we ventured forward and began our assault, destroying any Deceivers that Serena snuffed out as well as our group rescuing those that weren't snake people.

"Okay then. We must stay back for this one, otherwise Belial would steal the stone from our grasp. Good luck, guys. This could get rough," Leah frowned as she and Adria stayed behind on the bridge area and me and Serena ventured forward and saw tons of different Imperial Guard troops and Emperor Hakan II atop his throne. But we knew exactly who was behind that guise and would make him pay. "Praise the gods you've arrive just in time! Show me the Soulstone," he said.

"How did you know we were going after a Soulstone, Hakan?" I smirked at him, making him actually jump when I asked this. "Oh, yeah. You screwed that one up, Belial. Now that we've got you cornered, we will make you pay for killing off the Emperor and taking his empty husk for yourself! And think of this as a favor returned from me, Andariel, Maiden of Anguish," Serena growled at him as she let out her claws.

"Hmph! So it has come to this then, has it? Very well then... let the games begin," Belial growled as he lifted his guise and his subordinates did the same. "Easy out!" I smiled as I simply used Arcane Torrent all over the arena, aiming the distinct blasts at each Deceivers' faces and obliterating all of them in less than 10 seconds. "RGH! I will NOT be outdone! This world is mine!" Belial exclaimed as he appeared in front of us and I began to attack his body with swift blasts of Disintegrate, successfully chopping off his arms in the process and also getting a shot into his torso. "GRAH!" he groaned as he fell to the ground in defeat before he could change into his true form. "Rgh... you haven't... won yet... Azmodan... he knows of t-the stone... he will c-crush... you..." Belial coughed before his form melted away and only his demonic soul remained. "Okay guys! You're clear to come out," I smiled.

After I said that, Adria, Leah, and Tyreal all came in and mom held the Soulstone in her grasp. "Quickly, Leah! Seal Belial's soul within the stone!" Adria said. Leah smirked and focused her power on the stone, the result being the stone sucking up Belial's essence into the stone and it being sealed forever inside of it. "We did it! One Demon Lord down, only one more to go," I smirked as I held the stone back in my grasp and we all walked out of the city of Caldeum, the palace, and then made it to the slums, where all the citizens were happy to see us and were cheering our names. "Nephalem! Nephalem! Nephalem!" the crowd chanted as we walked past, making our group smile in terms of me, mom, Leah, Lilith, and Serena, while Megan, Tyreal, and Adria kept their stern faces.

"The day is won. We have successfully saved Caldeum and have defeated the Lord of Lies at the same time. It is a glorious day," Tyreal smiled. "But it is not yet over. Azmodan is still around and we have no idea as to where he will strike," Shen said to us from his station. "Well, if I know Azmodan well, he will attack in a place we will not expect," Tyreal frowned. "And where defeat will break our will to resist," Leah deduced. "You're learning well, daughter. But now we must continue Cain's work and record the End Days that are deciphered in Caldeum's Great Li-" Adria was about to say until Zoltun Kuelle walked over and piled down a book right in front of us.

"Um... what is this?" Leah asked as she looked at the cover and saw that it was Cain's old book. "Turn through it and you will see," Kuelle smirked. Leah did just that and began to turn the pages, finding that the book was not only updated in terms of Kuelle's own handwriting, but that the entire book of the End of Days was fully restored to its full glory! "D-Do my eyes deceive me?... D-Did you complete my uncle's work?" Leah asked with tears in her eyes. "It is my way of saying thanks for restoring my body and for helping me to fight for the greater good," Zoltun Kuelle smiled. "Leah actually smiled and began to cry tears of joy.

"Thank you... I don't know how I can ever repay you..." Leah smiled through the tears. "You already have, young one. You are using my life's work to destroy all evil forever and you restored me to my former being. It is my debt that still needs to be repaid to you all," Kuelle smiled at us. It was then that I began to hear something stir within the Black Soulstone. It felt like whispers. And before I knew it, I fell into a trance.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw that I was certainly not at home and I wasn't in Caldeum either. I looked around and saw that there were pillars surrounding me, each with a demon on them that awakened the moment I looked at them. I was in the dream sequence that Leah would've had about Azmodan's attack!

It was then that I saw a large tub of girth and ugly begin to move in front of me, my size paling in comparison to his. It was Azmodan without a doubt. "Rghh..." he hissed as he looked at me, his foul breath actually making me cough. "Man, do you need a breath mint? Your breath smells like you ate twenty rotting chicken bones and then pooped out a rotten egg," I frowned at him, getting his attention.

"So, you think that just because you beat one Lord of Hell, means that you can beat me as well?" Azmodan asked as he swiped his spider leg against the ground, the cracking not really bothering me. "You don't scare me, Azmodan," I frowned at him. "You really think you can just snub me off without a fight? You must be joking, Nephalem," he growled lowly at my comment. "My armies will flow from the great Crater on Arreat. And once we get to your world, nothing will stop us from slaughtering all in our path. And then, I will take the Soulstone and merge with it to become the Prime Evil!" Azmodan growled at me. It was then that I felt angel hands on my back and they pulled me out of the trance.

* * *

"Lisa! Are you okay? You went into a trance of sorts," Tyreal asked me with worry on his and everyone else's faces. "I know where Azmodan is going to strike. He just told me flat out what his plan was," I frowned as I lifted myself off the ground and looked at the others. "He's going to be sending an attack from Arreat Crater, the place where the Worldstone was destroyed 20 years ago," I explained. "Arreat Crater?" Serena asked. "And from what I can see according to this map, it is about 2 days trip on foot to the closest settlement, Bastion's Keep. So I have a better idea as to how we proceed," I smiled as I looked at Leah. "Leah? Could you warp all of us to Bastion's Keep? Soulstone included?" I smirked. "I'll try, but don't blame me if it backfires," Leah frowned as she focused her powers of Diablo once more and, without even trying, she warped all of us and the Soulstone out of the area and we were immediately met with bone-chilling frigid air from Bastion's Keep.


	24. Ch24: Securing the Battlements

**Ch24: Securing the Battlements**

After appearing right at the top tower of Bastion's Keep, Tyreal and our group went right to work at telling the whole populace of the battlements about the impending battle to come. And nearly everyone believed us, only because of the fact that our team consisted of 4 zombies, a succubus, an imp, a mythical Horadrim, Shen (he was quite popular with the soldiers), and an Angel. So those that didn't really agree with us had no choice but to bear arms, especially since a good 90 percent of them believed our tale. And, after about an hour of preparation, a rumbling noise could be heard outside the keep.

"Thar she blows boys! Time to fight some demon scum!" I exclaimed at the soldiers in the Keep, rushing forward to lead the charge as the demon monstrosities began to make their way from the crater and to Bastion's Keep. "By the Lords of Hell! Look at the size of some of these things!" Serena exclaimed as I rushed forward with Lilith, Megan, and Serena to fight the battle. "You're telling me you've never seen Demonic Hellbearers?" I asked her as I noted that she was staring at the giant snake-like demons specifically. "I've only heard of them in rumors from my previous lives, but I've never seen one before!" she admitted.

And thus, the battle commenced as the troops and our group began to go across the battlements to defeat any monsters that scaled the walls. And while the troops and our group dispatched of the Demonic Hellbearers and Fallen Minions/Shaman/Overseers quite nicely, the real threat among the bunch were the Sky Flyers. We saw just how dangerous these guys were just at the fact of how they were able to simply pick up people with swift movements and fling them right off of the walls! "Be careful about these Flying enemies, guys! They are by far the deadliest of the bunch!" I exclaimed as I slashed at any that came close to me from above. Their weak spot was fairly easy to hit, as it happened to be in three spots. Either striking their wings or right in their chest was enough to end them.

Our group's job was simple, but difficult. We had to go around the battlements of Bastion's Keep and light the signal fires surrounding the different parts of the towering walls. And with each fire that we had to light, there was at least 1 Demonic Hellbearer to deal with. After about 30 minutes of running in the cold and lighting the fires, our group had successfully lit all of them. It was then that we saw a visage of Azmodan appear in front of us as we were about to enter the second phase of getting the catapults to activate. "So, Zombie Nephalem. You think that you are so clever enough to play with the fires of hell?" Azmodan asked me with a sinister snarl.

"Azmodan... Belial may have been a liar, but I never thought I'd be able to see the 'most famed battle commander of the Burning Hells'. Seriously, that title is fucking stupid," Serena sneered right back at him. I could tell that Azmodan was angered at this as he growled at her comment. "Oh, little Javina. You always were the absolute worst when it came to following our demonic heirarchy," Azmodan smiled sadistically at her. "Hmph! I figured you'd know my name from when I was a succubus, you big tub of lard," Serena pouted at him.

When she called him THAT name, not only did it make me and Lilith giggle a bit, but it made his visage disappear with a loud growl of anger. We then proceeded forward and began to attack our way to the first catapult, making it through the bridge raising section without a sweat. When we reached the first catapult, the soldier there was one of the ones that didn't believe us, but now he looked at us with a stern look.

"I'm not one to admit when I'm wrong, but this time... this time it's just too much! We need help to raise these catapults and if anyone can help us, you lot can!" he exclaimed as he pointed over to the gate with Demon Troopers trying to break it down. "You'll need to free the recruits to help us get this catapult raised," he said. "Of course! Consider yourself lucky that we arrived when we did!" Megan exclaimed as we rushed forward and we attacked the different Demon Troopers with our own unique skills. I attacked with Blizzard, Megan attacked with her fiery arrows, Serena attacked with her claws, and Lilith attacked with her immense ramming powers. Seriously, one ram of those horns could send a Demon Trooper flying off the edge from the northern side, which was the longest stretch of this whole place!

"Okay! Let's protect the recruits while they raise the catapult!" the man said as the men started to come out from behind the partially-destroyed door and begun to pull the chains to raise the catapult. Monsters tried to hinder our progress, they really did, but with all of our skills, most of them were killed off with a single hit each! The first catapult was up with very little effort at all. "Now let's move onto the other catapults! There should be 2 more to go," I ordered my allies. "Okay!" Megan exclaimed as we rushed forward and did the same thing with the next catapult, having to defeat 6 different Demonic Hellbearers in order to secure the 2nd one.

When we arrived at the final catapult, I noticed that there were only 2 ropes and that there was only one person. "Are you all alone here? You look like you could use some help," I said to him, noticing that he was one of the ones that didn't believe in the stories we told, which made me feel bad for him. "Of course I'm bloody well alone! And don't you dare try and say anything about all this! Instead, less words, and more actions! Help me get this damn catapult raised!" he ordered me himself. "Got it! I'll help you raise it. Everyone else? You're in charge of watching our backs," I told Megan, Serena, and Lilith. "You got it!" they exclaimed as I took the chains of the catapult and decided to use my right arm to do most of the pulling, since it wouldn't fall off.

I had to admit, even though it looked quite easy to do in the game, pulling on the chains to raise the catapult was a real chore to do! You had to constantly be pulling and readjusting your hands so that the chains wouldn't slip away from you and make the catapult fall more. It took about a minute of pulling on both our ends, but me and the soldier finally got the catapult raised the whole way, a bloodbath happening behind us with my allies having defeated all the monsters that tried to impede us. "Right... captain told me I had to watch my temper... do me a favor, and don't mention that I shouted at you a little, a'right?" the soldier asked with a worried look. "My lips are sealed," I smiled at him as I activated the Town Portal and warped our group back to the main part of Bastion's Keep.

And who's visage would show up upon us entering than the face of Azmodan himself. "While you tinkered with your paltry catapults, my legions have breached a hole in your Keep. All they have to do now is take the Soulstone and I will be victorious!" Azmodan guffawed. "You really think that a hole will be the thing that destroys us? You're a fucking idiot, you know that?" I smirked at him as his face disappeared.

"Okay, here's the plan," I said to Megan, Lilith, Tyreal, and Serena. "I'm going to go to the armory and get the aid of Leah to help us patch up that hole. In the meantime, you guys go down to the Keep's lower half and prevent any demons from coming up to this part. If my plan works, that hole will be patched up like new in no time, okay?" I asked the group. "Heh. I've been wanting to be in on the action for quite some time. Alright! Let's defend this fortress to the last man!" Tyreal exclaimed as he rushed his group to the lower half as demonic troops began to pour out of it. I really needed my plan to work. If it didn't, we may not have an easy time protecting the Soulstone.


	25. Ch25: A Premature Reveal

**Ch25: A Premature Reveal**

Once I made it down to the armory, I saw that Leah was hard at work trying to make the Black Soulstone more tame than before, the demonic energy coming from it being very strong. "Get back, Lisa! This Soulstone... it's straining against me!..." Leah groaned in pain as she tried to qualm the darkness inside the stone. "Leah is right, Zombie Nephalem. You must stay back and go fight. We need to qualm the darkness of the stone," Adria said. "If it gets out of control, it will summon forth the demonic entities within."

"I think that I have a different job for her while I go ahead and take over this gig," I frowned as I looked at the Soulstone and tried to focus some of my own powers into the stone. The powers that I got from Maghda, gifted unto her by Belial, Lord of Lies. Upon me emitting a green beam of light at the Soulstone, Leah gasped and Adria just looked on in sheer astonishment. "What?! T-That power! The power of Belial!" Adria exclaimed. "Leah! I'll take over this job for a small bit. Meanwhile, I need you to focus your powers of hell-forge to mend the breach that was made by Azmodan's armies, okay?" I asked her as I continued to focus my powers at the Soulstone.

Leah looked at me and nodded, focusing her power as to where the demons were entering the keep from (I could sense it because of me looking into her mind thanks to Serena). And once she found it, her eyes glowed a bright orange-red and she activated the powers of Diablo within her. She let out a large Super Saiyan yell and I heard the entirety of the Keep actually rumble from the power. And after I fell on my ass, I noticed something truly astonishing happening all over us. Leah not only patched the hole up with hell-forged steel, but the whole Keep had become coated in bright red metal. She had turned the whole keep into impenetrable hell-forged steel!

"Hah... hah... that... that was awesome..." Leah gasped as she fell on the ground and laughed a bit. "D-Daughter..." Adria gawked at her. I looked at Adria and saw with the powers of Belial inside of me that something was going on in her mind. She was thinking of just how powerful her daughter had become and was actually showing legitimate concern for her plan on resurrecting Diablo.

"Wait a minute... I feel a demonic power looking at me..." Adria said with suspicion, making me very nervous as I finished the job on the Soulstone and the stone now emitted an aura of light green light. "Whew... the stone seems stable now... that was amazing, Leah..." I smiled as I knelt down at her and helped her up. "T-Thanks... by the way... how did you do that green light?" she asked. "The powers that I got from Maghda were given to her by Belial himself, so you could say that I have his power in me..." I smiled at her.

It was then that Adria looked at me with a scowl of distrust and pulled me back with her magic alone. "Tell me, zombie: did you look into my mind just now with those damned powers?!" Adria growled at me with her eyes glowing pure red. "W-Wait... what are you talking about?" I asked her with a look that she wasn't convinced by. All I could think right now was the word crud and crap mixed together. "Mother... let her go right now," Leah growled at her. Adria looked at Leah with a glare herself and I knew we were screwed.

"Adria... whatever you do, don't you dare hurt her. If you do, I will bite to kill," I growled right at the witch's stern look as she aimed her staff at Leah in her weakened state. Adria glared at me and simply threw me to the ground, the force being enough to actually knock my left arm right off. "I didn't want it to have to come to this, Zombie Nephalem," Adria growled at me. "Adria, if you kill me, you kill your only chance to get what you want," I growled right back at her. "And I know EXACTLY what it is you want, Misses Diablo," I growled right at her.

When I said those words, Adria's face literally changed from snarl to pale in a matter of a second. "Y-Y-Y-You knew? You knew all along, didn't you?!" she asked me with worry in her eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to know where Leah's powers come from, Adria," I growled at her as Leah got up on her own and joined my side and I grabbed my arm and began to sew it back on again. "Hell forged steel, rays of disintegration, able to control the forces that lie within the Black Soulstone... I knew the moment she made this happen on my arm that she was of demon blood," I frowned as I showed her the Hell forged steel that held my right arm in place. "And we saw your notes in your old cellar in Tristram. We knew that you were a witch that was in love with Aiden, the Dark Wanderer and host of Diablo at the time. So when we found you, we decided to play the dumb game, just because the demons torturing you mentioned the Black Soulstone," I said to her, finishing the sewing job after saying the word 'torturing'.

Adria looked at us with an extremely troubled gaze, sometimes looking at the Black Soulstone, almost as if she were determining whether to take it or not. "If you so much as touch that stone, we won't hesitate to attack," I snarled at her. Adria then looked at me with a glare herself. "If you knew that I would betray you this whole time, then why did you keep me with you after defeating Belial?" Adria growled at me. "Because, like with Maghda, I wanted to see if there was still any part of you that was sane. Would you be able to stop serving a Demon lord that treats his followers as nothing but tools? Or do you turn a new leaf altogether?" I growled at her.

Adria looked at me with a growl of her own, and then looked at her daughter, who now looked at her with a glare herself. "You may not believe me, witch, but I knew about every single minute detail that would lead to these events unfolding," I told her. "And I know exactly what you planned to do when we sealed all the 7 Lords of Hell in the Soulstone... you were planning on using your own innocent daughter as the vessel for Diablo! Would you really do that? Kill off your own daughter, who lived her life with an Uncle that was near and dear to her heart, just because you have no heart of your own?" I growled at her.

"Hmph! I would never do that to my daughter! Her spirit would still be in Diablo, and she would be able to live as long as he does," Adria snarled back. I simply growled right back, since I knew from my growing powers of Belial in me the horrid truth. She was lying right through her teeth. I sent a blast of Blizzard right at her, freezing her in all places other than her head. "What the fuck?! Release me, you bitch!" she exclaimed. "Not until you tell the truth, witch! I know exactly when you say a lie, since I have Belial's powers. So tell the truth or I will stick my sword right through your skull," I growled at her. "No," Leah frowned. "I will do it if she lies again," she frowned.

Adria looked at me with a face of fear now, and rightfully so. She could tell just by our stern glances that we were being very serious with our threats. "O-Okay! I'll fucking tell you!" Adria exclaimed. "What will happen to whoever gets possessed by Diablo or any Lord of Hell for that matter? Because we still need answers for how to get Hakan II back," I growled at her. Adria was now producing tears as she finally told us the truth with no lies at all. "When a demon lord... possesses a host... the host's soul is condemned to the Pandemonium Fortress... the only way to rescue them from that place... is to go there yourself and find them... but only a Nephalem can do such a thing..." Adria growled and began to cough at the end.

"And you were planning on sending your own daughter through that horrid process? Why me? Why would you offer me up as a host to Diablo when all I've done is live my entire life believing that my parents were both dead and living with Uncle Deckard for my whole life, not knowing my life was all but a lie? Do you know how traumatized I was when I found out that my father was Diablo and that my mother was a witch? And you would try to hurt me even more without even asking me once about my past... you are the absolute WORST mother in the WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Leah exclaimed at her in fury as I could sense her power go into her arms. "Leah, NO!" I exclaimed as I positioned myself in front of Adria and took the force of the demonic beam.

The moment that the ray hit my body, it felt like I had been hit against the gut with the force of a car. I was on the ground and in pain from the pure force of it. Nothing was able to hurt me until this point and Leah's demon powers were able to reignite the pain threshold in my body. "Agh... that hurt..." I groaned as I clenched my gut from the forceful hit. "W-What the hell... Lisa! You're not green anymore!" Leah exclaimed in pure shock. I groaned and looked at her in worry and then turned my attention to my hand. It was its original hue of dark brown once again. (Yeah, I was an African-American this whole time. So what?)

"What the hell... I'm... I'm back to normal..." I gasped as I tried to get up and failed miserably. "W-Why did you save me?" Adria gawked at me as Leah helped me off the ground. Adria was still encased in ice and I could only frown at her as I said the words that I learned as I was training as a fencer. "Always show mercy to your opponent, even if you hate them..." I groaned as I grabbed hold of the stone and found that it still didn't affect me. "We'll keep you here for now... I'll have Mira and mom check up on you from time to time... I still don't trust you... but no one should die without knowing their own daughter..." I frowned at her as Leah helped me hobble back to the top part. All I could hear behind me was Adria crying small sobs.


	26. Ch26: Destroying the War Machines

**Ch26: Destroying the War Machines**

After everyone was shocked and flabbergasted at how my body was back to its original self, revealing that Adria now knew everything and was currently being held captive in the armory, and the fact that Leah had turned the whole Keep into Hell-forged steel, our group then decided that the next course of action was deciding who would be in a set of 3 groups. One group would venture into Azmodan's territory, destroy his war machines, and kill Azmodan himself. And another would be in charge of defending Bastion's Keep, keeping a close watch on Adria, and making sure the Soulstone was still okay. And since me and mom both had cell phones that were still good on energy (and they were the only 2 cell phones in existence in this entire world), we decided to use them as miniature walkie-talkies so that we could know if the stone needed further attending by either my powers or Leah's powers.

"I think we've got our teams now," I said as I laid out the plan. "Me, Tyreal, Serena, and Lilith will be fighting our way to Azmodan and killing anything in our way. In the meantime, Leah, Maghda, mom, Shen, Haedrig, ZK, and Mira will be in charge of defending the Keep and keeping a close watch on the Soulstone and Adria. We clear on this?" I asked, noticing that Leah was still unsure of staying behind with... well... Maghda. "I don't like this anymore than you do, Leah. But this place needs some protection from any invaders," Maghda sighed. "And besides, I need to have a chat with Adria myself."

"Whatever you guys do to her, do not torture her and do not kill her. She is to be checked on every few minutes, just in case she tries to escape. And above all else, keep a close watch on the Soulstone. It is currently stable and tame, but it could very easily become unstable and unsafe in a matter of seconds," I told them. "We know... we will not hurt her with any form of punishment. She is simply to be interrogated without any form of physical abuse," Zoltun Kuelle said. "Good. Now let's get going to stop those damn war machines," I said to my group as I led us out the Keep gates and I sent mom a quick message on my phone. It basically said to use the cell to text me if there was any sign of trouble back at the Keep.

Once our group descended all the stairs and made it to the open fields, Tyreal smelled the air and sighed. "It has been too long since I have last had a battle of such importance," Tyreal said. "I don't know what your angel nose is sniffing, but I have a feeling that it isn't the dead bodies of demons that we will soon create," Serena smirked. "I was smelling the air for Azmodan's presence. And he is definitely in the depths of the Crater. We must destroy his War Machines and then take the fight to his own demonic fortress," Tyreal said as we rushed forward and began to slaughter our foes in Sky Flyers, Heralds of Pestilence, some disgusting Blood Clan Kazrah, and even some Armored Destroyers.

"Whew! These enemies are a bit more difficult to kill since I gained my mortality back," I admitted as my sword slices and hits of disintegration had to be done with great care. One chop of an axe could easily end my life now that I was back to my old self. "By the way, Lisa. I have two questions about this situation you've gotten yourself into," Lilith said. "Sure, go ahead and ask them while I destroy this War Machine here," I smiled as I ran forward and shot a beam of Disintegrate at the giant arrow machine whose name I had completely forgotten. "Well, my first question is how did you turn back to your old self? And my second question is how come your skin color is dark brown?" Lilith asked.

"Well, to answer the first question, Leah hit me with one of her beams of demon energy and, upon getting hit by it, my pain receptors came back in full force," I explained. "And for the second question, me and my family are African American in my world. As in, we have naturally dark skin. But because of this, we are subject to many trials concerning our color and how we get treated for it," I sighed at the last part. "I see... how strange that you and your mom were both a completely different color than the people of this world," Serena gawked. I decided to let her word usage slide, since she had probably never seen a person with black or brown skin before.

After that talk, our group had finished destroying the final two Arrow Machines and our group now had only one place left to attack. The Trebuchet. I knew it would be dangerous, especially for me, but I decided to lead the charge and slaughter the Blood Clan Occultists first, the door opening up right afterwards. "Okay! I'll destroy that thing in a snap!" Serena smirked as she dashed forward and sliced the Trebuchet mechanism apart with her ultra sharp claws. The only issue is that a splash of lava from below came VERY close to touching my feet and I actually jumped away from the molten ooze.

"You have destroyed my war machines, but it is of no matter, Nephalem," Azmodan's visage said as it appeared to us. "You stand before the army of Hell. It will crush you!" he exclaimed. "I know that was a lie, Azmodan. You can't hide your fear from us!" I glared right back at him. His visage retreated as quickly as it appeared. "Who wants to go on an assault on Arreat Crater?" Tyreal asked with a smirk. "We do!" I smiled as Lilith raised her hand with a giggle.


	27. Ch27: The Siegebreaker Assault Beast

**Ch27: The Siegebreaker Assault Beast**

After walking to the bridge that would lead us to Arreat Crater, our group began to slaughter our way through Azmodan's many different troops with supreme aplomb. It was after going halfway across the bridge that I got a message on my cell phone from my mom. "Yes mom? What's up?" I asked her as I continued attacking a Blood Clan Occultist by spearing him right in the chest. "Well, Adria is hungry and she said that she doesn't want us to feed her," mom sighed. "Tell her to suck it up. If she wants to eat, she can either accept you feeding her, or no food at all," I frowned into the phone. "Okay. I'll tell her that," mom said. "Is that all?" I asked back. "Well, the stone is still dormant. So that's a plus." "Good to hear. Now if you'll excuse me, we're almost on the other side of the bridge leading to the crater," I said as I hung the phone up with a frown.

"Tough, but fair, especially considering what she would've done to Leah and us," Serena frowned at me. "Yeah, now that that's established, let's continue down this path and continue our slaughter," I said as I continued leading the charge towards the edge of the bridge, making it to the other side in only a few more seconds. "Whew! We're finally at the other side! Now let's take the fight to Azmodan's giant lard of ass!" Lilith smirked like a sailor.

When we entered the first part of the crater, Tyrael saw that the only obstacle in our way was a giant gate with a demonic seal on it. "El'Druin's light will be able to destroy the seal on this gate," Tyrael spoke as he slashed his sword against the ground and let loose a giant flash of light at the center of the gate. After it hit, the gate crumpled into scrap metal as a giant beast came pouring out from its other side. A beast that was one of the most powerful of any in the army of Hell. The Siegebreaker Assault Beast!

"Looks like they're sending out the big guns guys! Be careful!" I exclaimed as I took my stance and began to shoot Disintegrate at the monster, finding out the hard way that this beast was built to withstand this kind of stuff. My Disintegrate did do damage to him, sure, but it only left giant burn marks on its armored skin. The beast roared in pain at this and began to rush forward towards me, making me roll out of the way to avoid getting trampled to death. Lilith then took the fray and, when the beast had to turn around from running in a straight line, she rammed the giant monster right in the rib cage, which managed to destroy the armor that protected that part of him!

"Aw HELL YEAH! My time to shine!" Serena exclaimed as she rushed forward like a ninja and slashed furiously at the exposed flesh, only stopping when she punched through the skin and ripped the beast's heart right out of its insides! That was the killing blow as the Beast fell to the ground and began to rot away into ash. "A mighty foe vanquished once more! You girls were awesome!" I smiled at Serena and Lilith. They smiled and winked back at me as I got a call on my cell phone again. I quickly answered it without hesitation.

"Hello?" I asked into it. But I was gobsmacked as to who was on the other line. "Azmodan is summoning demons from his realm with Sin Hearts found within Arreat Crater. Find them and destroy them. Only then will you be able to defeat him," said the voice of Adria the witch. But before I could ask her anything else, she hung up the phone, making me baffled and confused at the same time. I had to use Maghda's powers to look at them telepathically.

When I appeared before the group in telepathic mode, Adria simply scoffed as mom had the phone in her hands and apparently had to hold the phone to the frozen Adria's head. " _Okay, why are you being cooperative now? A simple answer is all I need,"_ I frowned at Adria. "Hmph! I'm not talking to you anytime soon," Adria huffed as she spat right in my projection, making me grossed out. "Besides, the moment you let me loose from this icy prison, I am going to give you a world of hurt that you will not soon forget!" " _Until then, I suggest talking to your daughter for a bit. Maybe if you had a heart to heart and actually begin to care for her, you may change your tune,"_ I frowned back at her as I ended the communication.

"Well, now we need to go into Arreat Crater and destroy the Sin Hearts that are summoning these unholy terrors," I said to the group as I led us towards the entrance to the depths of the crater. But it was then that I happened to see something sitting near the edge of the exit and Serena gasped upon seeing it. "I-Is this... IT IS! This is our ticket for getting rid of the Black Soulstone forevah!" Serena exclaimed as she picked the strange object up with a smile.

Tyrael looked at it as well and was also gobsmacked. "By the Heavens! It's the Anvil of Annihilation! Anything broken upon this device is said to be lost for all of time immeasurable!" Tyrael exclaimed. "Really?! Then what are we doing just eyeballing it?! Tyrael, I ask that you return to the Keep with this anvil with great care, alright?" I asked Tyrael. "Very well," Tyrael smiled as he activated his own Town Portal with the important artifact in hand.


	28. Ch28: Maiden of Lust and a Grave Warning

**Ch28: Maiden of Lust and a Grave Warning**

When we got into the depths of the Crater, we immediately saw that Azmodan had indeed merged the realms of Hell and Sanctuary into the same dimension. And upon walking down a bit into the depths, we saw a singular person that perched herself on a string of thread coming from her ass. "M-Momma Cydaea?" Serena gawked when she saw the Maiden of Lust. And I could tell that Cydaea was also surprised to see Serena and smell her essence as well.

"J-Javina? Is that you, my little troublemaker?" Cydaea asked, her face showing pure shock and awe. "Y-Yeah... it's... um... nice to see you again... though I wish it weren't on opposite sides..." Serena said with shyness, something I never saw in her before. "Javina... you know deep inside you that you were always my favorite daughter when it came to the Succubi... I don't like this turn of events anymore than you do..." Cydaea sighed from above us as she lowered herself lower just enough to look at Serena face-to-face. "I must admit though... I never expected that the Imp Nephalem would be you. I find myself both in awe... and... terrified at the same time." Cydaea gulped. "You don't have to be, Cydaea. Just join us," Lilith suggested.

Cydaea looked very weirded out by Lilith's suggestion, but then she shook her head sadly. "I apologize to your offer, but I am bound to Azmodan's rule. If I refuse his duties, I will be reborn as another demon... apologies," Cydaea sighed. "Well, there is a certain way that we could change that, according to Cain's journals," I said with a smile, having read some of the finished excerpts from the Demon hierarchy info that Kuelle added to the book. "If we can kill Azmodan before killing you, then you will be reborn by the monster/demon that defeated him," I explained.

"You say that as if it is smart, but I'm supposed to guard the Sin Hearts with my life... so how would that turn out?" Cydaea asked with a frown. "Simple," I smiled as I activated a puff of Blizzard at Cydaea and froze her whole body solid, minus her head, much like with Adria. "W-What the... ah... very clever..." Cydaea frowned at my idea as she simply tried her damnedest to break free, only to find that my powers were too great for her. "This way, you won't be breaking his rules. You're just going to be... 'pinned down' from our attack. You're still trying to defend the Sin Hearts, so keep trying to break free, Cydaea. If you do that, I'm positive you can be reborn via me," Serena smirked. "Oh? I would love to see how that would turn out," Cydaea chuckled softly.

We then proceeded forward as Cydaea stayed behind, desperately trying to break free from the icy prison I had entombed her in. Unluckily for her and Azmodan, however, so long as I had Belial's powers inside of me (which I would obviously get rid of when we sealed Azmodan away), that blizzard definitely wasn't going to melt or crack anytime soon. Hell, that much could've been seen with Adria, since only 1 drop of water had melted from the ice after nearly 5 hours of me casting the spell on her. When we approached the first tower, the Tower of the Damned, I got another call on my cell phone, which I quickly answered.

"Hello?" I asked with a smile. "Lisa, we have to tell you something," Leah said to me over the cell phone. "Yes? What is it? Is it something to do with the stone or Adria?" I asked her. "No, it's not that. But it's something else... Tyrael has said that he feels that something bad is going to happen when that stone is destroyed. He states that there is an angel that he knows, Malthael, that has become the Angel of Death. His goal is to kill anything with demon blood, including humans. Tyrael believes that, once all of the demonic essences are poured into that stone, Malthael will most likely try something nasty before we can go to your world for refuge," Leah explained.

Her words actually made me realize something very important. I hadn't played the sister game to this one, Diablo 3: Reaper of Souls, which was basically the same game, but I knew that the extra story to it revolved around Malthael stealing the Black Soulstone (with Diablo still trapped in it along with Leah's soul having been consumed completely and never to return), sending his various Revenant soldiers to attack all the major spots, and even trying to make it so the Black Soulstone could contain all demonic essences, which included killing all humans in this world, since they all had Demon blood in them as well as Angel Blood.

I knew that me and mom were safe from Malthael's evil magic (because of humans in our world not having demonic blood at all... unless you were a Satanist and believed all that stuff about worshiping the devil), but I feared of what might happen to any of my other allies from this world should Malthael try to do such a thing after the Soulstone is destroyed.

"Okay, Leah. Malthael is dormant as of now, so it isn't a concern. But if he does attack, and tell this to the others as well: they are not to engage his army or Malthael in any way whatsoever. Malthael's magic over death allows him to not only absorb the life of every human he and his reapers kill, but since every human in this world has Demon Blood in them, if he or his reapers so much as breath on you, you will be turned into a mindless reaper yourself. So if Malthael so happens to resurface, you should take Shen, Haedrig, and Kuelle, and Maghda and go into hiding. The setting of the main plot is in Westmarch, so we'll meet up there when I have the place safe and secure in the future, okay?" I monologued, Serena and Lilith already having destroyed the first Sin Heart while I said this.

"Okay. I'll tell that to them... and I talked to my mom for a bit and I found out her life story and, I must say, I now get why she was so cruel and malicious in the first place," Leah explained. "Really? What did she say?" I asked as we had already made it to the second tower, the way being almost completely cleared out by my Disintegration spells and Lilith and Serena killing the demons that threatened to impede us. "She said that she was born as a witch and that her father reveled in showing her how witches burn at the stake, calling them pure evil. Ever since, she had learned to hate other humans, but also hate her own family members more. If what she said was true, she hates talking to anyone related to her because it just brings up the horrible memories of her seeing witches burned at the stake as well as her father abusing her," Leah said.

"Wow. I didn't know that Adria had it so rough. No wonder she decided to trust the Lord of Terror rather than her own kind," Serena frowned, which meant that every word spoken of Leah was truthful. "Well, tell her that I thank her for cooperating and for finally talking to you. Now it's up to her whether she wants to change her ways or not. After all, we've been as kind to her as we possibly could be, even after discovering her to be a traitor," I said. "I'll tell you that you thanked her... but I still feel very mad at her for wanting to put me through that horrid experience..." Leah frowned.

"It's not going to happen, Leah. I can assure you of that," I sighed to her. "I really have to go now. We're almost to Azmodan's lair." "I see. Bust his big fat ass a new one for all of us, okay?" Leah smirked. "You got it, babe!" I smiled as I hung up and I sent another Disintegrate spell at the second Sin Heart. Now the path to Azmodan was open and the flow of his legions would stop completely. "Let's go see if this big brute lives up to his Lord of Sin reputation," Lilith smiled.


	29. Ch29: Destroy All Evil Forever

**Ch29: Destroy All Evil Forever**

After we made it the the core of the crater, our group immediately knew what to expect when we faced Azmodan. We expected him to be at least a worthwhile opponent, especially since he was the Lord of Sin. Belial's power was mostly illusionary, so we had a feeling that Azmodan's would be pure strength. "Okay, when we defeat him completely, I'll use the Town Portal to bring the Black Soulstone and the Anvil of Annihilation to completely destroy these guys. When we do that, we'll decide what to do with Adria," I explained. "So long as I get the killing blow on Azmodan. I want that honor for me," Serena smirked. "As you wish," I smiled back at her.

We then proceeded to walk down a very long staircase as we saw Azmodan in front of us, awaiting us with an expectant glare of pure resentment. "So, not only were you able to cripple Cydaea's efforts to protect the Sin Hearts, but you have come with the intent to destroy me, haven't you?" Azmodan asked with a low growl. "That's the idea," Lilith smirked happily. "Peh. I recognize that voice anywhere, but I don't care about you currently, daughter of Mephisto. I only care about killing this Nephalem brownie," Azmodan growled.

When he called me THAT name, I instantly grew red with anger. After all, that was one of the worst offenses that someone could call a black person in my world. "You're gonna regret calling her that!" Lilith exclaimed as she rushed forward faster than I'd seen her go before, colliding with Azmodan's gut with the force of a tank. This was enough to make Azmodan double over in pain, giving Serena the go ahead to begin her slashing jobs. "Haha! Slashy smashy!" Serena exclaimed like a little girl, slicing off every single one of Azmodan's spider legs and then cutting off his head. Once she did this, the giant lard ass evaporated until only his soul remained.

"ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed in pure pride at both Serena and Lilith. They were one hell of a tag team. "Now to use the town Portal to go back," I smiled as I activated it and held onto Lilith and Serena as I did so. We then told everyone of what happened and I had Tyrael, mom, Leah, myself, Lilith, and Serena all travel back through the portal to be right back to see Azmodan's soul. "Okay. I'll seal him in there now. When I do so, you and Serena will give up your Prime Evil powers and we will end the deed with a swift smack of it on the anvil," Leah said as she focused her powers on the stone.

After Leah groaned from the struggle, she eventually managed to seal Azmodan away completely, the stone becoming slightly unstable from the new entity that had entered it. "Okay. Quickly now..." Serena sighed as she put her hands out and I saw a slight ball of red light exit her hands and enter the stone. Following her lead, I did the same, my ball being one of a green light. Now all of the essences of the Lords of Hell were sealed away within the Soulstone. "Okay. Time to end this!" I exclaimed as mom quickly placed the stone on the anvil and Leah took the hammer in hand. With one fell swoop, she smacked the hammer right against the stone, the force of it resulting in the most incredible thing I'd ever witnessed.

The stone immediately started to get covered from the bottom up in a red liquid by the Anvil of Annihilation. After it was completely covered, the stone disintegrated into nothing at all. It was all over and done. The Soulstone had been eliminated with little to no casualties at all... but then, I felt a very bad pain in my head once again. I felt myself go unconscious right in front of everyone. And I had another vision once again.

* * *

 _Only this time, it wasn't at my house and it wasn't from this world at all. This time, I saw me and my mother's bodies at the hospital, both of our eyes closed with bright smiles on our faces. And nearby were 2 different doctors, both of them female, looking at our heart rate as well as some catscans of our brains. "I just don't understand this at all," said the one doctor, a blonde with glasses on her face. "How can both of them be sound asleep for 3 whole days and not feel any adverse effects such as dehydration or hunger? It's like they're in some strange world of immortality..."_

 _"I don't know why either, Lucy, but I do know that these two are probably in some new type of coma," said the other doctor, who looked to be taller and had brown pigtails in her blue hair. "We know that it was caused by lightning, since their house was struck by a nasty thunderbolt. But there was also a video game system and a television there. But we still have no clue if they will ever be able to wake up. And even after 3 days, their heart rates remain the same and they've relieved themselves a few times... yet, despite this, they don't need food or water at all so long as they are in this coma. It is very strange indeed..." "I just hope they wake up soon, Katie. I feel really bad for these two..." Lucy sighed._

* * *

When my vision ended, I found myself laid out in the armory of Bastion's Keep and I also saw a sight that horrified me to no end. There was no sign of Adria anywhere! I looked around me and saw that everyone else was accounted for. And the only other person there? Cydaea. And she looked quite relieved to see me wake up from my vision. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," Cydaea smiled seductively. "Y-Yeah... um, what happened while I was out cold?" I asked with a worried expression. "Well, the moment you passed out, 3 things happened," Leah said with a sigh. "The first thing that happened was that, without the Lords of Hell, Azmodan's world began to cave in on itself. We barely got everyone out of there in one piece."

"The second thing was that your blizzard powers on Adria and myself instantly wore off upon your passing out. After being released from her icy prison, Adria vanished, a slew of dead soldiers slain by the time you came back. She disappeared from the top tower behind us, so she is gone for good it seems," Cydaea explained. "But the biggest thing... well... we got a report from Tyrael that he felt Malthael's presence appear out of bloody nowhere and he's already begun his attacks on the major settlements, including Westmarch, Kingsport, Caldeum, and many other places!" Serena exclaimed.

That last bit was enough for me to completely jump out of my laid down stance and I immediately grew a worried expression on my face. "We've gotta go help these guys, then!" I exclaimed in worry. "Have any Reapers been sighted in Bastion's Keep as of current?" I asked in worry. "Not a one. Bastion's Keep isn't on Malthael's death list yet. He is attacking the major cities first, then he will most likely attack the lesser cities unless we defeat him first," Tyrael said. "Okay then. We'll have a trio of teams for this one, then!" I said as I looked at Tyrael, myself, and mom.

"Okay, since me, Tyrael, and mom are the only ones here who don't have demon blood, we'll be the ones to go on an attack to destroy the Reapers. Everyone else should stay here and wait for us," I said. "But which places will we traverse to?" mom asked. "Tyrael, you'll go to defend Kingsport. Mom's in charge of Caldeum. And as for me, I'll head off to defend Westmarch. We'll all meet up in Westmarch when we've completed our jobs," I said. "What about us?" Lilith and Serena asked with worried expressions.

"You two are full-blooded demons, so you would just be another member of Malthael's to-kill list. You guys stay here for now," I sighed at them. "Okay..." Serena and Lilith frowned. "And whatever you guys do, if there is any kind of blue light that enters the Keep or that you see on the horizon, you are to immediately evacuate. Blue light is a sure sign of Malthael's Reapers," Tyrael instructed. "Aye aye, el capitan!" Leah exclaimed. We then had all three of us warp away to our designated assignments via Leah's magical prowess.


	30. Ch30: Death's Shadow

**Ch30: Death's Shadow**

After Leah successfully warped me to Westmarch, I saw for myself how destructive the Reapers really were. A duo of them simply breathed on a couple of people that ran from them and their bodies immediately dissipated, their clothes now being occupied by tortured soldiers summoned by Malthael's magic. And when they tried to do the same to me, I smiled when the magic simply bounced off of me altogether. I may have absorbed demon powers before, but I was not part demon. "Get ready to die, bozos," I growled as I rushed forward and sliced each one's head off, the result being their souls returning to Malthael altogether.

After this happened, I rushed forward further into the city, witnessing people getting turned left and right and even a Death Maiden turning an innocent woman and her child into Reapers. Before that evil bitch could think of escaping, I rushed at her and blasted her with Disintegrate, her armor falling off and, to my surprise, the two people she turned into Reapers being turned back into their old selves!

"W-What the hell... what just happened? I remember a bright light... then darkness... then I'm here again..." the woman asked as her child began to cry silently as she hugged her mother. "You two need to stay with me. I'll keep you safe," I told them. "We trust you. Lead the way," the kid gulped as she and her mother ran alongside me and, for every breath of dark magic that tried to infect them, I took the blunt of it and shielded them with my body.

When we finally reached the center of Westmarch and into the front of the Cathedral, I activated a spell around the mother and daughter that would protect them while I killed off the onslaught of Reapers to the Cathedral. It was an upgraded version of Diamond Skin that I had learned prior to fighting Azmodan. I could project it on my allies as well as myself and it would deflect any and all damage done to the person for a good half hour after I activated it. They were safe without a doubt.

"And that's the last of 'em!" I smirked as I ended the life of the final Reaper, making the duo behind me look on in sheer amazement. "You're so quick and nimble with those sword slashes and you are completely impervious to their foul magic... who are you?" asked the mother. "My name is Lisa. And I am a Nephalem in the flesh," I smirked to them. "Thank you Miss Li-" the little girl was about to say before some large wall of dark, monstrous energy seeped underneath us and entered the cathedral!

"The Cathedral's been breached! The refugees are in there!" exclaimed the captain of the Westmarch guard as I rushed in and activated Diamond Skin on every single person in the place. But since I had used it on all of them, my stores of Archaic energy needed for magic was quite low. "You will pay for killing my sister, Nephalem!" growled the Death Maiden in front of me, not a one of the people in front of her being affected by the magic barriers. "And you will pay for trying to turn innocent humans into literal soul fuel, Death Maiden!" I exclaimed as I rushed forward with my sword in hand. I slashed her face at least thrice before finally slicing off her head.

The result was threefold when I did this. Firstly, the Death Maiden exploded in a big gust of wind. Second, the Soul Crucible behind her completely disintegrated into nothingness. And finally, the most shocking of all, the Death Maiden then reformed herself in front of me... but she didn't look like a Death Maiden anymore. She was clad in Angel garments, sure, but her face was definitely not one of an angel or a Death Maiden. It was one that looked... mortal!

"W-Where am I?... And why do I feel a massive pain in my head?..." she spoke, her voice no longer having an echo to it like before. It sounded like one of pure worry and shock. "Be on your guard, men. She may still be a threat," said the Captain of the guard. I simply stood my ground and looked at her fully before speaking. "Do you remember anything? I just sliced your head off because you made a Soul Crucible to try and turn innocent people into soldiers for Malthael's army of death," I told her.

But when I said this, the woman didn't look at me with malice in her eyes. She looked at me with a face of confusion. "Malthael? The Angel of Wisdom? Why would he be wanting to kill innocent people? I know I'd never do anything t-" she was about to finish before she suddenly got another migraine and she rubbed her head from it. When it finished, she simply gasped deeply and fell to the ground, her body looking like it had taken a beating on the inside. It was then that I realized what had happened. She had accidentally touched her foot against her staff.

"I... I remember it all.. the darkness of the world... Malthael was lost to us... when I... when my sisters and I went to find him... we felt his presence overtaking us... and then I was mind-jacked... I could see all the destruction... how many humans had died by my hands... only to add on to Malthael's power over death... I... I need to rectify this!" she exclaimed as tears rolled down her cheeks and she let down the robe over her head, revealing that her hair looked like a sheet of music.

"Tell me, Nephalem. How did you save me from the spell?" she asked me with a serious tone. "I chopped your head off," I said. "Then come with me so that we may rescue my sisters from Malthael's wrath!" she frowned as she led the way past the guards, all of them loosening their grips on their weapons when I gave them the at ease signal. "So what's your name, miss?" I asked her. "My name is Celeste. And your's?" the angel smirked. "Lisa. Lisa Farthing," I giggled. We were then off to the Westmarch Commons to find and destroy the Soul Crucibles and rescue Celeste's sisters.


	31. Ch31: Angelic Rescue Mission

**Ch31: Angelic Rescue Mission**

After Celeste and I went into the areas of the Westmarch Commons, we were met with a bunch of Revenant Soldiers breathing on the various corpses and humans, reanimating them into soldiers of blue light. "Malthael... this is horrid!" Celeste exclaimed as I attacked the reapers and sent them all packing. "We need to hurry, Celeste! If we don't destroy those Soul Crucibles, then this place is going to be busto!" I exclaimed. "To think that my sisters could be reduced to doing something so vile... we must save them!" Celeste exclaimed as we went further down and we came across the area where the Soul Crucible was.

"What the fuck?... Human corpses?" Celeste gulped as we went forward further and saw the bodies piled up everywhere. We also saw Celeste's sister making the Crucible and looking quite pleased with her work. "Kirara! What are you doing?!" Celeste exclaimed at the Death Maiden. "Who are you to try and destroy this Soul Crucible?" the Death Maiden asked as I began to destroy the source of power for the Crucible, the dead body piles.

"You need to stop this! Humans are not the enemy! The enemy is Malthael!" Celeste exclaimed at her as I finished destroying the final body pile, resulting in the Death Maiden attempting to slice right through Celeste! But she stopped her blade only inches from her neck. "You... are not of demon blood... why do you seek our destruction, angel?" Kirara asked in shock. I simply looked at Celeste with a frown. "What do I do?" I asked. "Slice her head off. That's the only way," Celeste gulped. Listening, I jumped up in the air and sliced off Kirara's head, the same thing happening to her as it had done to Celeste.

Kirara exploded in a puff of pure air, the Soul Crucible exploded into nothingness, and, most importantly, Kirara then reanimated right in front of us in mortal form, her body covered in light pink robes rather than Celeste's light blue robes. "Oh my... wh-where am I?" Kirara asked as she looked around in worry. "Take your staff, Kirara. You need it to remember," I said. "My staff?..." Kirara asked as she touched it, her migraines coming through immediately. "M-M-Malthael... w-what... what have I done?!" Kirara gasped as she began to cry loudly. "Kirara... sister... we must rescue our other sister in this place... she too is making Soul Crucibles under Malthael's control," Celeste said to Kirara. "O-Okay..." she sighed as she walked along with us and we entered the cemetery area.

"Death..." I heard a very raspy voice say to us as Malthael's visage appeared before us. "Malthael... what has become of him?..." Kirara asked with worry. "He has gone mad with power, wishing to eradicate anything with demon blood, humanity included," I told her as I activated Disintegrate on the numerous Reapers and zombies that rose from their graves. "But that reminds me, Lisa... how come you are completely unaffected from these Reaper's breath attacks despite being human? Are you not half angel and half demon at all?" Celeste asked me.

"Well, to answer bluntly, I come from a different dimension, one where humans aren't made from demon blood. A matter of fact, no one in my world knows exactly how humanity came to be," I admitted to them truthfully. "Really? You don't look anything special, but I guess if you're unaffected by Malthael's reapers, we have to believe you," Celeste sighed. "And just so you know, when everyone is done over here with the Soul Crucibles, my friends will need to keep helping the other areas that the Soul Crucibles are affecting, including Caldeum and many big cities," I said. "Malthael's not only attacking Westmarch? He's attacking the Jewel of the East as well? That place was one of my favorite places to go to when visiting Earth before the Prime's Banishment from hell! And now Malthael is trying to kill them all off?!" Kirara asked in fury. "You can go over to help them if you want. Just find a warp pad and warp yourself to Caldeum from there," I told her. "Okay... after we save our sister here, I will do just that..." she sighed.

We then emerged into the other side of the cemetery and we were met with another Soul Crucible and various body piles that were acting as generators for the Soul Crucible. "Felarya?! Look at what Malthael is doing to her! We need to rescue her!" Kirara exclaimed at her, making the Death Maiden turn around and look gobsmacked at our trio. "Kirara?... Celeste?... The Nephalem?... What are you plotting here?" she asked, her voice sounding less in control of Malthael than the others. "We're here to rescue you from Malthael's control!" Celeste exclaimed as we all three began to destroy the corpse piles, making them all destroyed in mere seconds. "I do not wish to hurt you, sisters... but Malthael wants all those with Demon blood to perish... you do not have demon blood, so why are you protecting those that do?" she asked as I drew my sword.

"Because humans aren't completely demon! Do you not remember that they are also part Angel?! Malthael has thrown all logic out the window about humanity as a whole, believing all of them to be corrupt monsters! He is killing tons of men, women, and EVEN CHILDREN! All because he only sees one end of the 2 sides!" I exclaimed at her. The Death Maiden looked at me when I said this, her sigh great on her end. "Do not listen, Felarya... the Nephalem speaks only lies... she is a demon... in disguise..." Malthael's whispers invaded our ears. "RGH! NO... NOOOOO! I won't listen! Do it! FINISH IT! CHOP MY HEAD OFF AND MAKE ME FREE!" Felarya exclaimed at me as she clutched her head in pain. I rushed forward and did just that, my blade rushing across her neck and chopping it off.

After the usual happenings of the Soul Crucible being destroyed and Felarya resurrecting as a mortal, we heard a yell of a different angel from afar. "NOOO!" he exclaimed, his voice sounding full of malice as well. "T-That was Urzael... Malthael's right-hand man... I get the feeling that things are only going to get worse..." Celeste gasped as I had Felarya touch her magic wand (her weapon of choice) and she regained her memories as well as her garments of deep purple. "Malthael... he cannot be saved by this point... he can only be put out of his misery..." Felarya sighed with a sob. "Please, return us back to the church square. Me and Celeste need to Heaven and alert the counsel of what is happening as of now," Felarya declared. "Of course... just let me do something real quick.." I said as I took out my phone and dialed Leah.

"Leah? Are you there?" I asked when she picked up. "Y-Yeah... I am... Malthael's Reapers tried to invade the Keep, so I teleported all of the residents to New Tristram... is Westmarch safe?" Leah asked. "It is, but you really should have all of the people with you in New Tristram and even Wortham to come to Westmarch as well. It may be a bit crowded, but right here is the only safe place right now," I said. "Okay... I'll gather the others once I hear back from them," Leah said. "Good thinking... also, a new ally is going to go help out my mother in Caldeum clean up there," I said to her. "Okay... I'll just have everyone enter the warp pad in order for us to go to Westmarch... where should we traverse to in there?" she asked. "In front of the cathedral in the town center," I said to her. "Okay. I'll be there in a snap. Be careful, okay?" Leah sighed. "I will... you be careful too, Leah," I said to her.


	32. Ch32: Explanations to the Angels

**Ch32: Explanations to the Angels**

When I finally returned to the Westmarch Cathedral, I was all smiles when I saw that Tyrael had finished his work and that all of the citizens that were with Leah, Serena, Lilith, and our other allies (Kuelle, Cydaea, Haedrig, Mira, Maghda and Shen) had been warped to this area as well, I went up to my demon sisters and hugged them dearly. "I missed you guys," I smiled at them. "I-It was horrifying... the things that those Reapers do to people is just horrific... I'm not going to sleep for weeks," Leah gasped as she looked at us with worry. "Leah... I'm sorry that you've had to go through all of this... you weren't supposed to see these things and what they do to others..." spoke Celeste, which made me very weirded out.

"Um... who is this person?" Leah asked as Cydaea sniffed the air around the 3 angels I had with me and she scoffed out loud. "Angels. Peh!" Cydaea pouted with a frown. "So... your friends... why are some of them demons?" Felarya asked me as Kirara went into the warp pad to Caldeum. She still had some business to help mother out with. "I think that my question should be answered first..." I frowned. "Celeste... are you implying that you knew what Leah's fate would've been?" I asked her.

"I am implying that exactly... I took a quick peek at the Scroll of Fate one day when Itherael wasn't looking and I saw the story of a girl named Leah Cain... it was one of the most vile stories I'd ever heard of a single human being. Born as the daughter of a witch and Diablo himself, who's sole purpose of being born was to have a fitting vessel for the Lord of Terror... so I'm very curious as to why you are still here..." she said to her. "It's because of me and my mother," I smiled. "We aren't on the Scroll of Fate, so I was able to change Leah's outcome in the end," I explained.

"And what of the 7 Lords of Hell?" Celeste asked. "Now the 7 Lords of Hell are defeated and gone forever, their essences being destroyed in the Black Soulstone, which we destroyed forever using this baby," Serena smirked as she walked over to Haedrig's new station to show off our prized anvil. "By the Angelic Host... i-is that the Anvil of Annihilation?" Felarya asked with a gobsmacked expression. "And it makes for a great torture device for naughty people," Cydaea snickered happily. "Oi... Always torture and death with you, ain't it, momma Cydaea?" Serena groaned at this. "Can't help it... I'm the Maiden of Lust, remember?" she smirked seductively at Serena.

"Ooookay... now can you answer my question? Why are some of your friends demons?" Celeste asked. "Well, my mother and I, when we came here from our dimension, were turned into Zombies. But when we went through the process, our bodies were shocked all over, so we were completely aware and able to act on a whim," I explained. "Wait... if you were a zombie before, then how come you aren't green or anything like that?" Felarya asked. "Because, when I tried to activate a spell on my mother out of rage, Lisa got in front of it in an effort to spare her. When it connected with her body, she was instantly returned to her normal state... it still surprised me about her skin color though..." Leah admitted.

"Wait a bloody minute! You spared Adria?!" Celeste asked in fumes. "She was onto our plan to destroy the Black Soulstone upon defeating the last Lords of Hell, so I had to have her restrained to prevent her from attacking us. But then, when she revealed what happens when a Demon Lord overtakes a body, Leah got so filled with rage that she wanted to kill Adria. I spared Adria because of an old motto that I learned in my world... 'Always show mercy to your opponent. Even if you hate them," I explained. "Your world has a very weird outlook on the basis of revenge..." Felarya sighed as she moved her hand through her hair, which was colored a light purple with little stars inside of it.

"It wasn't based on revenge..." said Maghda, who had been silent the whole time. "I was the same way as Adria was once. Serving a Demon Lord to cause the destruction of our world. But Belial was the Lord of Lies, and I always accepted his words as truth... when Lisa and Serena showed me my wrong, I confronted Belial about it, but he lied through his teeth right at me... so I destroyed my own cult and, because of Lisa sparing me, I decided to dedicate the rest of my life to repaying her kindness..." "Um... wow... she was able to do all that to you?" Felarya asked. "Indeed..." Maghda sighed as she turned around and went back to Shen to talk to him.

"Should we talk to Tyrael? We still need to ask him about Malthael's current whereabouts," Lilith asked with a frown. "Yeah... but one more question that you still haven't answered: why do you have 3 demons traveling with you?" Celeste asked. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot to explain, didn't I?" I said with embarrassment. "Well, mom is not only a Zombie, but a Wretched Mother. As such, when I first found her, all she could do was spit up other Wretched Mothers and Zombies. But because of my quick thinking, I made it so that mom's stomach couldn't produce those things anymore. Instead, she is now able to barf up zombie dogs as well as Lilith and Serena here," I smirked.

"And what of the... ahem... Maiden of Lust?" Felarya asked. "A nosy one, aren't you Angel?... No matter... I will tell you in due time..." Cydaea smirked seductively as she walked herself over to Tyrael and, just as soon as we were about to talk to him, we felt a large rumbling happen throughout the ground. We then looked over the bridge of the Cathedral and we saw a truly horrifying sight. Urzael had began to ignite the northern part of Westmarch! I could hear blood curdling screams from everyone down there!

"Urzael has done this! He plans to harvest the rest of the souls in Westmarch by burning the town up!" Tyrael exclaimed. "Then we need to hurry! Let's go defeat this son of a bitch!" I exclaimed as I adjusted my hat and took my sword in hand. "Anyone who's human or demon should stick behind for this one! If it's Urzael, then he is certainly going to try to harvest your souls with just a simple breath of air!" Celeste exclaimed. "Okay then! It's angels and me then. Let's roll!" I exclaimed as Tyrael, Celeste, Felarya, and I rushed forward through the northern gates and into the fire fight of our lives.


	33. Ch33: The City Burns

**Ch33: The City Burns**

When we got down to the northern side of Westmarch and into the flames, I immediately began to feel the heat on my body. It wasn't easy to be in an area full of flames and reapers all trying to kill ya, but there was one thing about these reapers that wasn't the same as before. They were actually AWARE of what had happened to them! "It's because we destroyed all of Malthael's main Soul Crucibles," Felarya said to me as I chopped off the head of a Flame Maiden, surprised when she reformed into a half demon/half human little girl. How did I sense demon in her? She had little horns on her head and she had small bat wings on her back.

"Okay, new rule: if we find and rescue another Flame or Death Maiden, then we send one person back to return them to the Cathedral, okay?" I asked. "Very well. I can escort this little one back to town," Tyreal said as he took the girl under his wing and led her back. "Okay, let's continue," I said as we continued down the path. We ended up encountering 2 other Flame Maidens, meaning I was all alone by the time I got to the clock tower where Urzael was. "I hope you're ready to be put out of your misery, Urzael," I frowned as I entered the burning tower and ascended the stairs, flaming boards and fiery debris falling behind me and sometimes in front of me as I went further up.

When I finally reached the top, I could feel it. Urzael was in this area. "HEY! FIRE ANGEL! IT'S FIGHTING TIME!" I exclaimed out loud. I then heard Urzael and saw him fall to the ground from above, his form full of muscle and flames. "Nephalem. You will see! Malthael will cleanse this world of the demon hoard!" Urzael exclaimed in a deep voice as he activated his powers. When he did, I immediately knew what to do. If his power was fire, then he obviously would be weak to water.

"Okay, hothead, let's see how you handle some melted blizzard!" I exclaimed as I sent forth a blizzard of freezing cold water right at him, the result actually being more than I anticipated. Urzael screamed in agony as the water poured onto him, steam emerging all over and his body actually turning into stone from my attack! "I'll be quick," I frowned as I then activated Disintegrate and cut Urzael's head right off of his body. But even though I did this, he didn't reform as a mortal. He simply disintegrated and his spirit returned to Malthael.

"Nephalem..." I heard Malthael as I saw his visage appear in front of me. "You can't do this kind of stuff, Malthael! Genocide is definitely NOT the answer! There are many good demons and limitless good humans! You are blinded by your evil ways! You're acting just as horrid as the Lords of Hell!" I exclaimed at him, actually making his visage shake his fist at me. "Do not... lump me in... with the likes of those monsters..." he said, his breath full of echoing rasps. "What would you call killing tons of people for no reason, huh? Sounds a lot like what a true monster would do!" I yelled at him. His visage then disappeared and I used Town Portal to return to town and assess the damage.

When I returned, I saw that the Revenant soldiers from before were actually being willingly purified by Tyrael, Celeste, Felarya, and even Cydaea! The people that came from being returned back to normal included small children, men and women of differing ages, and even a few small demons that looked to have been refugees of sorts. Some of them included Succubi and others were Imps, and some were even Deceiver snakes, both male and female!

"Um... well... I never expected that there would be demon refugees in Westmarch of all places," Leah frowned at me as I noticed that she had a small cut on her hand. "What happened to your hand, Leah?" I asked with a worried expression. Leah sighed and looked at me with a frown. "While you guys were trying to defeat Urzael, a few Revenant Soldiers came in that were still on Malthael's side," she sighed as she held onto her wound with a wince.

"I got cut from one of their swords and I was momentarily turned into one... but when it happened, I was able to fight Malthael's control... and apparently it was because your mother finished destroying the Crucibles in Caldeum, which broke the influence of Malthael on any reapers or Revenant created after their destruction... they even managed to turn Serena, Lilith, and Cydaea into Revenant soldiers, but they were more scared than anything," Leah frowned.

"I'm sorry..." I sobbed as I began to produce tears. "Why are you sorry? Nothing happened that would've killed me," Leah said to me. "You could've died though... been fuel for Malthael and lost forever... I don't know what I would've done if I lost the one I love..." I sobbed into her chest. "It's okay, Lisa... I'm okay. It's just a simple little scratch. Easily able to be healed with a health potion," Leah smiled as she consoled me, petting my head gently.

"Um, if you two are done being sappy now, we have the issue of trying to find out where Malthael is?" mom asked from nearby, which confused me a bit until I remembered that she had already finished getting rid of the Soul Crucibles in Caldeum. "Well, I know of a place where you can go to find out... though you may not like it," Zoltun Kuelle said as he approached us with a frown. "Hit us with your best shot," Serena frowned. "She is currently in the Blood Marsh. And you know her well... the Witch, Adria. Only she would be able to know where Malthael is," he said. "She isn't going to learn her lesson? Very well. It's high time we repaid her for trying to kill us all in the Keep," Lilith frowned.


	34. Ch34: The Witch's Blood

**Ch34: The Witch's Blood**

"Are you sure you little girls want to come with us? It's dangerous," I asked the three female half-demons that were transformed into Flame Maidens as our group of me, them, Leah, Serena, and Lilith all headed out towards the Blood Marsh. "We're extremely powerful half-demons, so I'm sure we can do good," said the eldest of them, the one who was half Deceiver with a snake tail behind her. "And what are your names, if you're so strong?" Leah asked.

"Well, my name is Alma, and I'm actually half Mallet Demon," the youngest said. I was shocked to find out she was only 6 years old, because she was just as tall as me! I guess that was understandable with her being a half-breed of a demon species that was considered 2nd only to the 7 Evils. "I'm Nellie, and I'm part Deceiver, part human, all business," the eldest one said. "And I am known as Mona, and I'm actually part Succubus," the first one we rescued said with a small smirk.

"Well, if it gets too hot, just go back to town. Adria isn't a foe to be underestimated, and neither are the monsters of the Blood Marsh," Serena frowned. "Have you been to the Blood Marsh before, Serena?" Lilith asked her. "Yeah, and it is full of horrid beasts that range from the Boggits to the Screeching Horrors, to the Maggot Broods, everything in this area is disgusting vermin," Serena frowned. "And when did you visit the Blood Marsh again?" I asked her with a smile. "Well, Lisa, it was when I was an Oppressor. It was the time that I disobeyed Diablo and didn't kill one of his enemies... oddly enough, it was the one that would end up defeating him in the end," Serena smiled.

"Oookay... weird that you were once an Oppressor, and you disobeyed the Lord of Hell, but since you're so nice, we'll assume that it was because you didn't like him at all, right?" Alma asked with a smirk. "Maybe," Serena smiled back. It was at this point that we arrived at the Ruins of Corvus and we saw that the way down to the first part of it was able to be gotten into. "Couldn't be simpler," I smiled as I walked my group forward and we all entered the ruins.

When we did, however, Lilith stopped in place and Serena sniffed the air to try and find Adria. "U-Um... girls?... I can sense something full of evil in here..." Lilith gulped as she got extremely nervous. "What is it, Lil?" Leah asked her. "She's not kidding... I smell it. The stench of Blood Golems, creatures made by the forbidden art of Blood Magic, only able to be mastered by the strongest users of witchcraft," Serena frowned. "Then we best be careful... I read in a book once that Blood Golems are extremely strong," Mona frowned.

I listened intently and we continued onward, finding out that, for the first time, we were in a maze-like area, completely unlike the rest of our travels. "Stay close, girls. This place is like a maze," I said. "Yes, ma'am, miss Lisa," Nellie said. By the time we eventually found a door, we had already encountered a few Blood Golems and we saw that they were indeed dangerous. Even after I chopped them all down with both magic and blade, they still reformed themselves after every slice unless we washed the blood away with water before they respawned. "I can smell her... she's just a little ways ahead... time to say hello," Serena frowned as we went down some stairs and arrived in an area with a giant pool of demon blood in the center, Adria conjuring an image of what looked to be a fortress.

"Let's see where you've been hiding, Malthael..." Adria said mystically as she looked at the thing and then I made a single step forward, getting her attention. "So... you've finally come for me, have you Nephalem?" Adria frowned as she turned around with a frown. "You need to come with us, Adria. Diablo's dead, the Black Soulstone is gone forever, and the world is in danger of Malthael's evil. If you don't leave this place, I'm certain Malthael's reapers will be after you," I frowned at her.

Adria looked at Leah with a frown. "Do you really think the essence of Diablo is forever lost, Lisa Farthing?" Adria frowned as she pointed her fingers at Leah with a frown. "All I have to do is go into Leah's soul with my magic, and he will be resurrected in all his former glory. She should've given up his essence the moment you destroyed the stone," Adria frowned. "You wouldn't dare," Leah growled at her. "Like I said before: daughters are a cheap thing. And I never thought of you as a daughter, Leah. You and I both know this," Adria growled as she then tried to send a blast of her energy right at Leah.

I immediately jumped in the way of the magic ray and was immediately stunned that it went around my person and went right for Leah's heart! "LEAH! NO!" both myself and the demon children exclaimed in fear. Leah gasped loudly in pain as she clutched her chest from pain and I tried to move for Adria, only to find my feet were tethered to the ground by conjured blood hands. "Come forth, Diablo! Be reborn!" Adria exclaimed with fire in her eyes, which made me extremely desperate. I immediately sawed off the blood hands from my body and rushed at Adria, tackling her to the ground as Leah's body began to lift into the air. When I did so, Adria exclaimed loudly in pain at something that I never intended to do.

Her entire left arm was twisted backwards and it looked like I had broken her left leg as well. "GRAGH!" Leah exclaimed in pain as she fell to the ground and something left her chest. A dark red light. I didn't need to guess as to what it could be. It was Diablo's essence without a doubt. "D-Diablo! HELP ME!" Adria exclaimed in shock as I got off her and went towards the red light, finding that it was, in fact, Diablo's soul. But I could tell that it wasn't full of evil as I originally thought.

The soul then began to reform in front of us into something I never expected. Diablo's soul began to transform into what I could only assume to be a demonic version of Leah, complete with breasts, hair, demon horns, tail, and four arms. "Rgh..." Diablo groaned as he/she sat on the ground in pain, mimicking what Leah was doing. "Diablo! Help me!" Adria exclaimed again.

When Adria said this, Diablo looked in her direction and shook its head. "I hate you... monster..." it growled, its words shocking all of us greatly. "W-What?..." Adria asked as she winced in pain from her arm and leg having been busted. "I HATE YOU!" both Leah and the fake Diablo exclaimed as the female Diablo then rushed forward into the blood pool and reformed again. Only this time, it didn't look anything demonic-like at all. In fact, it looked like Diablo had intentionally turned himself into a complete opposite look of Leah!

Her hair was now long, blonde, and unkempt and her chest was large when compared to Leah's. She had freckles on her rough face, wore what looked to be BDSM bondage clothes, and was brown in skin color, much like myself. "D-Diablo?" Serena gulped as she hid behind Alma in fear and Alma did the same behind Lilith. "I am not Diablo... I am Hael," she sighed as she looked at Adria with a low growl and pointed at her. "Diablo is dead, mother. Live with that knowledge or die without it," Leah and Hael growled at the same time, which made me very curious.

Adria coughed a bit and I saw that she was having what looked to be a seizure of sorts. I laid her on the ground and simply cut off her bad arm and leg while she seized. She wouldn't need them anymore now that she wasn't going to see Diablo ever again. "That picture that she had in the blood pool... it was that of the Pandemonium Fortress... surely that will be Malthael's residence," Hael frowned as she warped away and I could sense with my magic that she went back to town. "Let's follow her I guess..." Leah gulped. "Y-Yeah..." Lilith gulped.


	35. Ch35: Heavenly Turmoil

**Ch35: Heavenly Turmoil**

Once we all returned back via Town Portal, minus Adria, we told Tyrael, mom, Cydaea, and the angel trio about what had happened while we were in the Blood Marsh... as well as having to explain the reasoning behind Hael's sudden appearance out of nowhere. "So, what you're trying to say is that Adria removed Diablo's essence from Leah and it transformed itself into Hael?" Tyrael asked. "In a sense, yes... and it doesn't seem like she's really anything like Diablo at all now," Serena frowned as she sniffed Hael around a bit, which made her sigh a bit.

"Would you please stop sniffing me for demon scent?... It's really annoying..." Hael frowned as she took Serena by the arm and tossed her over at me. "Well, I will admit that Hael's presence is... unique... but she seems to be the complete opposite of Leah in every single way," mom said. "Well, there is one thing that we share in common," Leah frowned. "You both hate Adria, right?" Cydaea asked. "How can you tell?" I asked. "I can smell it on them... hate is a powerful scent to us Succubi," Cydaea frowned.

"Either way, we have some more news," I said to Tyrael and the angels. "According to what we could decipher, it seems that Adria was trying to locate Malthael herself. And the area, according to Serena, is the Pandemonium Fortress. That's where we'll find Malthael," I said. "I know of that place! It was once the resting place of the Worldstone before an angel by the name of Inarius and the demoness Lilith, daughter of Mephisto, took the stone to create this world, Sanctuary," Kirara explained, making Lilith confused. "D-Did I really have a hand in this world's creation?" Lilith asked. "Yes, and the only way to reach Pandemonium is through Heaven," Tyrael said.

"I have already talked to the Angiris Counsel while you were busy with saving the city from Urzael and your trip to find Adria, so they know that we will have some friendly demons along for the ride. So no worries about you guys being killed by Angel spears today," Kirara said. "Whew... that's a relief," Serena smiled. "Okay, come with me into this portal. It will lead us to Heaven," Tyrael said as he opened a rift portal out of nowhere and I could see the world of Heaven beyond. "Let's go," I said as I led myself, Lilith, Serena, mom, Hael, Leah, and even the angel trio into the rift.

Upon reaching the other side, we were gobsmacked to see that the area in front of us was actually full of dead Angels and that more were rushing forward at the same time. "What is this madness?!" Tyrael exclaimed as we rushed forward and we saw that Malthael was already onto us. He was plotting to use his Reapers to close the Pandemonium portal! "Destroy the portal, minions!" I heard another Death Maiden say. "I-It's Grail! The Angel of Peace has been reduced to a Death Maiden!" Felarya exclaimed, making the Reapers all look at our group. "Kill the demon scum!" Grail exclaimed before I rushed up and sliced her head off, which, in turn, made all the other followers around her turn from their Reaper states back into Angels.

As for Grail herself, she respawned just like Tyrael, Felarya, Celeste, and Kirara did. She was completely mortal and, after touching her golden bow, she gasped loudly as her memories came flooding back. And also at this time, a certain face showed up to crash the party. A giant flash of light came crashing down and nearly knocked me off my feet from his entrance alone. "HE DARES TO ATTACK US?!" he exclaimed loudly as he looked at the portal with a frown. "Imperius, Aspect of Valor, I presume?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't try to kill me or my friends.

Imperius looked at our group with a scoff and looked a little ticked off. "Demons and humans are not allowed within the confines of Heaven, but right now, I shall forgive it. Follow me to Pandemonium. My brother is sick and needs to be put down," Imperius frowned as he turned around and flew into the portal, healing it all up in a snap. "Well, he seems... a little eccentric," Hael frowned. "We should go after him... me and my sisters will stay behind with the other Angels in case Malthael tries to pull another stunt like that again. Your group should continue on. You're about to enter a world never before seen by human eyes, so be careful," Celeste said to us as she tended to Grail's wounds. "Thanks, Celeste. We'll be careful. Come on, ladies," I smiled as I led the way into the portal of Pandemonium.


	36. Ch36: Gift from Imperius

**Ch36: Gift from Imperius**

When our group went through the portal to Pandemonium, we saw that there was a slew of dead demons that was laid out on the field, their smells being absolutely horrid. "Ugh... I know that Imperius is strong and probably killed these guys, but did he have to leave their smelly, rotting corpses on our path?" I asked with a groan. "I don't know, but I know that we're going to go to be up against some tough foes... I can smell some very strong scents up ahead," Serena said as her nose scrunched up.

We walked forward some more and eventually found Imperius, who was standing by the entrance to the battlefields. "Follow me," he simply said as he jumped into the air and flew off. "Um... okay," Leah frowned as we continued forward and found that we were up against some demons we'd never encountered before. "These are the Warscarred Marauders, one of the various enemies that inhabits the Pandemonium Wastelands," Tyrael said as we continued to attack them, finding that the way was blocked by a gate.

"I'll handle this," Leah said as she pointed her finger at the gate and looked to be struggling with something. "Huh?" she asked, trying again before Hael shushed her to the side. "Allow me," she sighed as she pointed her fingers at the gate and a flurry of demonic energy beams flowed forth and destroyed the gate and also seemed to destroy part of the nearby cliff at the same time. It left all of us gobsmacked and it made Imperius come down and look at Hael with a gaze of anger. "Your power... could it possibly be that of my old nemesis?!" Imperius exclaimed in anger.

"Calm down, angel boy," Hael frowned as she looked at him with a frown. "I am his daughter, but I am not Diablo. And I prefer not to be lumped with that monster." Imperius looked at her with a frown and then looked onward. "We must continue. I'll let you go for now, hell spawn," Imperius growled as he shot into the air again and we continued forward as well. "And he didn't even listen to me saying that I hated Diablo... he's a jackass," Hael growled. "Yeah, tell me about it," Leah frowned as well.

We proceeded forward some more and came across another gate, this one having a giant Warscarred Marauder that had a strange seal on his person. "Heh. Let's fight," I smiled at him as I rushed forward and faked out a move before slicing his body in half with a single sword swing. I grabbed the strange amulet and then Imperius came down again. "That is a Siege Rune. Keep it, because we'll need it soon," he said as he obliterated the gate for me and we were allowed to continue forward some more.

We then came to a hill overlooking the Pandemonium Fortress with what looked to be a ram in front of it. "Look down there, Nephalem and demon spawn," he said, referring to my friends as that term once again. "Um, I classify as a human, not a Nephalem," Leah frowned. "Hmph! Let me talk," Imperius growled. That was enough for Leah to stop talking. "The ram down there is the only way that you can access the impenetrable fortress. The only issue is that the Siege Runes that power it are in possession of other demon spawn in this realm. You have one in your possession from the one Marauder. Find the other 2 and then go to the ram," Imperius said.

"Thanks for the pep talk. Let's go," Serena frowned. "Hold on," Imperius frowned. "What is it now?" Lilith groaned. "Tyrael informed me that you demon spawn in particular... that you wish to be turned into humans, correct?" Imperius asked. "Are you saying you can do that?" Serena asked. "Yes, I am," Imperius frowned as he aimed his spear at Lilith, Serena, and Hael before mom stopped him. "Hold it! I want to be turned back to normal too!" mom frowned as she joined the others. "Suit yourself, Nephalem," he frowned as he then let forth an energy from his staff.

When it connected with all of my allies, I was stunned by the effect. The blast of the staff wasn't one of destruction that Imperius usually used. It was one that coated them all in a bright light and then, out of nowhere, their forms began to change right in front of mine and Leah's very eyes... all except for Hael, however, who retained her original look of a Leah opposite.

Serena had transformed into what looked to be a small 7 year old girl, her body having small swirls on it of varying kinds, something like markings. She had long, brown hair curled into a ponytail and she was brown in color, like myself and Hael. She also had freckles on her face, a cute button nose, and was now clad in what looked to be little school girl clothes.

Lilith had been transformed to look like a 10 year old girl with short, dark red hair, having bright cheeks, and having white skin as opposed to everyone else. She also gained some moles on her face and one on her hand and she was now clad in what looked to be ninja attire, face mask not included. As for mom, she had been returned to her normal, everyday self. She now had her hair return to dark brown, her skin stopped rotting and turned back into its dark brown state, and she gained back a small bit of weight from all the heaving she'd done as of late.

"I-I'm back to normal!" mom gasped as she looked at her hands with a smile. "I-I'm a human now?... I'm human!" Serena gasped in happiness. "Hmph. This will suffice. No more of Diablo's evil on my person now, so that's a plus," Hael smirked for a change. "Thank you mister Imperius! Now let's go after those Siege Runes!" Lilith smiled as we all then rushed off to go for the next Siege Rune. "Thanks, Imperius," I smiled at him. "Hmph. Consider it my condolences for ridding the world of the 7 Lords of Hell," he frowned as he then warped away once again. "He's unique, isn't he?" Leah asked. "You can say that again," I frowned.


	37. Ch37: Assaulting the Fortress

**Ch37: Assaulting the Fortress**

It didn't take long at all for our group to find the Siege Runes and defeat the ones that were in charge of them, even though my demon sisters, mom, and Hael were unable to call upon their powers. They had other means of attacking their foes now that they were human, such as using weapons, sharp shields, and, in the case of Serena and Lilith, a new set of yellers due to them being human kids now. Their screams actually echoed throughout the entirety of Pandemonium, which made the demons' advanced hearing hurt gravely.

"Hehe! I LOVE being a little human girl! I didn't expect to be so loud with my screams though," Serena giggled. "Well, when it comes to human children, their screams are only beat out in loudness by machinery sounds," mom smirked, looking at me specifically. "I honestly wouldn't mind it so much... but I could have at least gotten my look changed... I hate blonde hair," Hael frowned. "Well, since you're basically my polar opposite, blonde hair is the more plausible route to go," Leah smirked. "Rgh... fair point," Hael frowned back.

We then arrived at the entrance to the ram and we met Tyrael right there. "I come with grave news, friends," he said, his expression being one of seriousness. "Malthael has begun creation of a new Soulstone, one that is able to trap all demonic essences. He did this by creating a false Black Soulstone after the original was destroyed, and then began his assault on humanity. He plans on extracting all demonic life and putting it in the stone. If he succeeds, it will kill every human in Sanctuary, as they are all half-demon."

"Shit just got real," I frowned as I looked at the ram. "Well, what are we waiting for then?! Let's go and serve this loony a taste of his own medicine!" I exclaimed as I led the charge to the battering ram and, once everyone was on, I focused my power and filled it up with the 3 Siege Runes. "Okay, time to start the process!" I smiled as the ram immediately went backwards and I began to use some of my power on it, hoping that I could enhance its effects on the fortress walls. And sure enough, when I powered it up with some explosion magic, the ram, upon impact, ended up breaking right through in one strike, a large explosion happening that also managed to kill some reapers that tried to stop it.

"Hehe! One explosive ram served hot and ready," I smiled as Tyrael and my group all proceeded into the fortress. We were now in Malthael's domain. And he knew it. That much was clear when he appeared before us the moment we stopped at the end of the walkway. "Nephalem... you are very persistent with your efforts... yet I sense no demonic essence in any of you... join me in the fight for the good of all Angels, and together we can make this world paradise..." Malthael said to us with a raspy voice.

"You think I would team up with someone that's trying to kill all of humanity for no other reason than they have demon blood?!" I exclaimed at him. "All demons are evil... you wouldn't understand," Malthael frowned. "UM, HELLO?! YOU HAPPEN TO BE TALKING TO 3 DEMONS THAT HAVE CHANGED THEIR WAYS, INCLUDING EVEN MORE THAT ARE NICE LIKE CYDAEA! YOU ARE WORSE THAN DIABLO, BELIAL, AZMODAN, AND EVEN MEPHISTO! YOU ARE WORSE THAN TERROR, LIES, SIN, AND HATRED INCARNATE! YOU MONSTER!" Serena exclaimed, yelling loud enough and long enough that the fortress actually rumbled from her echoed voice. It didn't surprise me that she was out of breath afterwards.

Malthael looked shocked by what Serena had yelled and he began to breathe raspy breaths as I could tell he was contemplating what she had just said. After breathing for a bit, he sighed and looked at me specifically with a frown. "Tell me, Nephalem... how many good demons have you encountered on your travels?... And how many were human?" Malthael asked me. "Oh, you really want me to run down the list?" I asked with a smirk. "Well, there is nearly all the citizens of New Tristram, Caldeum, Bastion's Keep, and Westmarch, Emperor Hakan II, Leah Cain, Deckard Cain, Maghda the Witch, Serena the imp, Lilith the succubus, Captain Haile, Captain Rumford, Alma the human-Mallet Lord half-breed, Haedrig Eamon, Mira Eamon, Covetous Shen, Zoltun Kuelle, Nellie, the human-Deciever half-breed, Cydaea, the Maiden of Lust, and Mona, the human-succubus half-breed. And I'm sure there are countless more humans and demons alike that would be willing to prove that their lives are not evil like you claim they all have no matter what! Humans and demons may have their flaws, but did you also forget that even Angels aren't perfect? What if I decided that I wanted to kill all of Angels because I thought all of them were flawed? Would that really be any different than you trying to kill anything with demon blood?!" I exclaimed at him.

Malthael looked at me with a frown and took the stone in his hand, which was still incomplete. He then shattered it, which shocked me and the others greatly. "If you really think that humanity is worth saving, then prove your worth... Come and face me in battle... If you can best me and put me out of my misery... I will allow your race to live on... die at my hands, however, and all those with demon blood will die and become one with Death... I await you in the heart of the fortress, Nephalem..." he growled with raspy air as he then had his visage disappear.

"Well, I didn't expect that," Tyrael gulped. "Now let's go after Malthael," I frowned. "Sounds like a plan to me," Serena frowned as we went down the staircase and we were then shocked to see someone that we never expected to see. Four people to be precise. "C-Captain Rumford? Uncle Deckard?! Hakan? And even Asheara?..." Leah gulped as we all saw the four in front of us. "It has been a long while, Leah... and you too, Lisa and Janet Farthing," Uncle Deckard said with a face that looked to be crying tears of joy, even though they just evaporated into the air before hitting the ground. They were spirits without a doubt.

"I-I didn't even know that you and Asheara died, Captain Rumford... if only I'd known," I sobbed a bit. "I died nobly, defending my town from cultists that were trying to attack New Tristram. Sadly, I was the only casualty," Rumford frowned. "And I died by the hands of Malthael's foul Reapers... I thank you for saving the other Iron Wolves and Caldeum in my stead, Janet Farthing," Asheara sighed. "Um... if I could interrupt?" Hakan asked, his face also full of uncertainty. "We need to tell you of something important... Malthael is unable to be attacked directly as of current... his... body is both alive and undead... the only way to confront him at current... is for you to become imbued with Death, just like he is," Hakan said, shy as ever. "So how do we go about doing that?" Serena asked. "Follow us, and we'll show you," Cain said as he and the other spirits turned into balls of light and they flew their way forward, urging us to follow. "Let's go," Hael frowned as she and the rest of us took our chances. These were definitely our allies and Malthael was our enemy.


	38. Ch38: Spiritual Assistance

**Ch38: Spiritual Assistance**

Being led by the spirits of Deckard, Asheara, Hakan, and Rumford, we eventually reached an area where a large flume of ghastly energy was being piled up in a giant sphere. "In order to have us spirits help you, you must break the bonds that hold us spirits here int he fortress," Deckard Cain said as he motioned over towards a far away set of stairs on our current path. Go down those stairs in order to find the area where the souls are being kept. But beware the Reapers, particularly the Winged Assassins, the Exarchs, and the Anarchs," Asheara frowned. "I have a small question first," Leah frowned. "Yes? What is it?" Rumford asked.

"When you say that you'll give us your power... what do you mean by that?" Leah asked. "We mean to say that us and the other spirits will meld our minds and bodies into your beings, each and every one of you. And since we are dead, we'd imbue you with the power of Death," Cain said. "So... you'll become one with our souls?" Hael asked. "Yes... and once we are become one with you... we will be one in the same... two minds in one body..." Hakan said with a small stutter. "So... in a sense, we'd still be able to talk to whichever spirit was in us?" I asked. "Correct, Lisa. Us spirits will go inside your bodies once you free us from captivity in the next level," Asheara said, her visage disappearing into spirit form as she and the others led the way to the staircase.

Our group didn't hesitate and we began to follow them, immediately stopping in place when we had to deal with a few different Winged Assassins in our way. "Hah!" I exclaimed as I sliced the wings off of one of them, making the assassin scream in agony before falling to the ground with a thud. "Hah... hah.." she hissed at the pain of having her wings cut off, her sister assassins not fairing any better against us. "Well, let's continue on," I said, leading my group forward again.

After doing the same with a group of Executioners, Anarchs, and some more Winged Assassins, our group had finally made it to the staircase and we descended it with care. "Okay, let's find out where to free these guys at," mom said as I led our group around the corner and we then saw something that was very impressive and scary. One single Death Maiden was controlling a large ecosystem of souls that were in some weird contraption, which seemed to have them all trapped within. "Let's go kick some butt," Serena smirked as she adjusted her viking helmet (the only part of her previous outfit she still had on her person) and she rushed forward, using her own sword to slice off the head of the Death Maiden with barely a sound.

And just as before, the Death Maiden exploded in a puff of smoke and then reanimated right in front of us... only this Death Maiden didn't look at us with confusion or fear like the ones before her. She looked at us with a face of pure anger and hatred. "Humans in the realm of Pandemonium? Peh!" she scoffed, her voice sounding like a cockney Brit and making me kinda confused. "What's up with you?" I asked her, noticing that she seemed to have retained her memories or something... but then something happened. She gasped loudly and her personality completely changed!

"G-Get out of my body, filthy demon! Get out!" a timid voice exclaimed as she tried to punch herself in the chest, which didn't seem to help her any. "Hey, easy," I said, rushing over to her and actually having to catch her before she ended up falling into the ravine below. The angel then gasped again and immediately growled like a dog at me touching her. "Explain to me how I'm supposed to get myself outta this mess, Lisa! TELL ME!" the cockney voice exclaimed once again, which finally made me realize something huge. The voice was starting to be recognizable to me and I knew exactly who it was. "Wait a minute... is that you, Ortensia? Ortensia Buckingham? From the British division of the Olympic fencers?" I asked, making her eyes go wide... before she gasped again, that is.

"You know this demon inside of me?! Get her out! Please! I'm so scared..." the angel voice said again, her inflection making it sound like she was truly terrified. "Listen, miss..." I frowned at her. "Aria," she frowned. "Aria... the person inside of you may not be the most glamorous person I know, but I can assure you that she is no demon. She is a human from my world," I said to her. "Wait... you know the weird-accented girl's voice?" mom asked me. "She was my biggest rival in the Olympics every year we fenced together. Ortensia Buckingham," I said.

The angel then gasped again and Ortensia came out once more. "Please, Lisa! Tell me how to get out of this predicament! One minute I remember being sent here by a lightning strike, then I get killed by being breathed on by some weird monster, and now I'm stuck in the body of a timid angel! I want to know how to get back to normal!" she exclaimed. "Sadly, there is no way to fix this," said the voice of Asheara as she motioned me over to a small chain nearby. "But before we discuss anything else, you should hit this chain here. It will enable you all to be imbued with the power of Death to defeat Malthael," she said. I sighed and did just that. And when all the different spirits poured out, each one entered our bodies one by one.

Deckard Cain went into Leah, Asheara went for mom, Rumford went into Serena, and Hakan went into myself. But the other spirits, those being that of a woman and a man, both shocked me. The woman was none other than Karyna, the woman that we rescued in the Spider Caves. And the man was none other than Aiden, the Dark Wanderer. Karyna went into Lilith while Aiden went into Hael. "Hah... that felt very weird..." I said as I felt my body become lighter than normal and I saw something on everyone's essences. Light blue aura. I looked at my hands and I saw that I too was imbued with that aura. "Now could you tell us what you meant by there was no fixing this?" Aria asked. "Once a person merges with a spirit, they cannot be separated by any means unless one of them experiences a near-death experience. Only then would one of the souls move onto the afterlife while the other stays behind," I ended up saying... but it wasn't my voice at all. It was a more feminine-sounding Emperor Hakan!


	39. Ch39: The Battle With Death

**Ch39: The Battle With Death**

"So... what you're saying is that we're stuck with having voices that sound different? For the rest of our lives?" Leah asked in a slightly deeper voice, since Cain went into her body. "Not the rest of your lives. Just until Malthael is dead. Once that happens, we will finally be able to rest in peace..." said the voice of Aiden from within Hael, which she groaned at. "I still have no inkling as to why you chose my body... I hate anything relating to my parents, you included..." Hael frowned at Aiden, her voice not really changing much, just getting a slight echo to it. "Think of this as my way of apologizing for my hand in all of these events unfolding. You don't have to like it if you don't want to," Aiden frowned as we finally reached the homestretch. The walkway to the Heart of the Fortress.

"But what would happen to me? I'm not exactly from this world, and I bloomin' died! So... would I move onto the other side in this world?" Ortensia asked in Aria's body. "That... I do not know... I know that there is some kind of spell out there that can revive the dead that have moved on in their normal forms, but it requires a user of Blood Magic," Asheara said, her words hitting us like a brick wall. "Shit... so we need Adria's help if we want you to be revived, Ortensia... fuuuuck..." Serena groaned at the thought. "That language is very uncouth for a little girl," Hakan said in my head. "Hmph!" Serena scoffed.

We then finally found the portal to reach the heart of the fortress. "Let's go..." I said as we all touched it and we appeared in a battlefield on the other side. A battlefield of circular form with the souls of many different people coating the edges of it. "So... Nephalem... you come to wager the world's outcome..." Malthael's voice sounded as he appeared before us in a shroud of mist. "Kill me... and the world lives... kill you... and all those with demon blood shall die... it all comes down to this... I warn you... nothing... can surpass... death..."

It was then that he grabbed his scythes from his sides and rushed forward, his swipes quick and agile at our human forms, which we tried our best to dodge while I hit him in the face with a Disintegrate ray, which managed to push him back and almost off the edge of the arena. "What... is this?..." Malthael asked when he touched his face, only to feel his burned robe. "You may be imbued with death, but we can play that game just as well, monster!" Aria exclaimed as she sent a pillar of ice at Malthael, the result being something that made me shocked. It passed right through him!

"Uh..." Aria gulped as Ortensia said "SHIT!" Malthael tried to send a breath of death at Aria, which Hael quickly blocked with her body. "No you don't... rival..." Hael growled as she took a 1-handed bow and shot a flurry of shots at Malthael imbued with the power of death. The shots connected into his robed body, making him spew souls from where they hit. "Now time to finish this!" Serena growled as she did something I never expected that she could still do. She lengthened her claws just like she did when she was an imp and sliced Malthael's wings right off of his body!

"GRRRAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH! ! ! ! !" Malthael exclaimed at this as his body became cloaked in a bright white light, all the souls surrounding us rushing into him and, with each soul that went into his wounds, a small explosion happened within him. "NNNOOOOO! ! !" Malthael exclaimed as one more soul rushed out and connected with him. It was one that I never expected to see dead: Captain Hail, the captain of Bastion's Keep. Once his soul connected into the fallen angel's body, Malthael finally bit the dust!

Malthael's body exploded in a bright flash of blinding light, the souls all around us and inside of our bodies leaving near-instantly... all of them except Ortensia. She was fighting it. She was fighting to stay with us. "Rgh!... I need to stay longer!... Seal me in somethin'! PLEASE!..." she exclaimed as it looked like she and Aria were both trying to prevent her from moving on. "I got it!" said a voice from behind me that I never expected to hear in this realm. It was Covetous Shen! And what did he do when he suddenly appeared? Began to chant a spell in some strange dialect and, the result of it, Ortensia's spirit left Aria and went directly into the jewel: a Royal Ruby.

"Wha... what the... where am I?... It feels quite cramped wherever it is..." Ortensia said, her voice being echoed from the gem itself. "I... I can see you in there..." I gawked as I looked inside of the gem, seeing that Ortensia was whole inside of the gem. She was extremely tiny in the gem, but she was also revived completely! Her look? She was white with blonde hair in braided pigtails, a cup size of D, and a scar on her face from a stray fencing sword in our one match for the gold. "Your friend will need to stay in the jewel for a good 24 hours before she can be effectively revived, but she will be revived... the only downside is that her size won't increase with her," Shen frowned. "Wait... so I'm going to be doll-sized forever?!" Ortensia asked in anger. "Why couldn't we just go after Adria instead?" Lilith asked.

"Because she died by the hands of her own Blood Golems. I took a trip down to those very ruins to find the Jewel of Dirgest with Cydaea's help, and we succeeded in destroying it. But we also saw the corpse of Adria being eaten by her Blood Golems. So she couldn't help even if she wanted to," Shen frowned. "Well... it's better than stayin' dead or stayin' in the body of an angel that thinks I'm a demon," Ortensia frowned. "Okay, so we just have to wait 24 hours until we can return home, right? Hey, we can FINALLY have a break! In fact, I say we have a party after this victory!" mom exclaimed. "Oh hell yeah! Who wants to go back and tell everyone the good news?!" Leah smirked. All hands were raised and all agreed.


	40. Ch40: A Night of Love

**This chapter will have lemon between Lisa and Leah. If you don't like this kind of stuff, then go to the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch40: A Night of Love**

When we told everyone in Westmarch of what happened, they all believed us since there were no reapers anywhere. "I'll alert the other areas of this great news! You have my word," Aria smirked as she and the other maidens went off via teleportation pad to the different areas of the Diablo series. "Well, I say this calls for a festival! Long live Westmarch!" said Alma, who, I shockingly learned was next-in-line from the King's family line and that the King of Westmarch had died by the hands of the Reapers.

"Long live Westmarch! Long live Princess Alma!" the crowds exclaimed, even the beggars, since Alma decided to enact a new law that said that no one should be shunned depending on how wealthy they are and that Westmarch be open to any who wanted to live there, so long as at least 1 family member of them served at least 4 years as a member of either the Westmarch army or as workers in Westmarch Castle, which she made it so that they could get payed a wage instead of just being unpaid slaves.

"Princess Alma? Didn't expect a girl that was half Mallet Lord to become a princess of a religious kingdom," Serena smirked at me. "Well, who cares as to whether she is a demon's kid or not? She's going to be a great ruler at 13," Ortensia smirked at me. "Um... Ortensia? She's only 6," I smirked at her. Ortensia looked gobsmacked at this. "She looks incredibly tall and mature for 6," Ortensia gawked. "That's because Mallet Demons are 2nd only in power to the 7 Lords of Hell in this world, which our group soundly sliced to bits forever," Serena smirked.

"So... how about me becoming a human? Do you think I could be turned into a human via angel magic too?" Cydaea asked, surprisingly. "I can take you to Imperius if you wish," Tyrael smiled. "Of course... angel boy," Cydaea chuckled seductively as Tyrael warped the two of them to Heaven while the party got started.

The party itself was a very good one, since all of the people that were in Westmarch began to sing and dance to the songs that mom played on some instruments along with some festive musicians from the peasantry. The first song that they did mom had to read from a paper, but the others were songs that she knew, so she was able to play as great as usual, and on an accordion of all things!

"Whew! I never thought that homemade root beer could taste so good!" I smirked in amazement. "You mean your world has mass-reproduced root beer? Now I REALLY want to go there!" Leah smirked. "Trust me, it's worth it to taste all the great food that we mass-produce," I giggled back.

* * *

The night soon came to a close and all the people eventually left back to their homes to sleep off all the root beer, bourbon, and food. All that is, except for our group, which we were all allowed by Princess Alma to stay in her castle for the night. "I know that you guys are going to leave for whatever world you came from, so I feel you should sleep nicely in a nice warm bed before tomorrow comes around," Alma smirked at us as she showed us each to different rooms. I held onto Ortensia's gem with care, her small body inside unable to move much. It was no shock to me that she had fallen asleep after the party.

"This is your room, Leah and Lisa. I know you're a bit on the romantic side, so I gave you the lover's quarters," Alma giggled at us playfully. "You cheeky little girl," I smirked at her as Leah got blushed cheeks all over. "Well, I'm sure we can deal with this. It looks quite beautiful for a night of fun," I smiled at Leah, which made her blush some more as Alma moved onto the other rooms with the others.

"Leah? You doing okay?" I asked her honestly. Leah looked at me with a small smile and a small bit of tears. "Not only did you save me from a fate worse than death, but you also saved almost all of Westmarch and then everyone in the world from Malthael's reapers. I never felt so much respect and love for anyone in my life... it's like you were the mother that I never had and I love you for that," Leah sobbed as she wrapped her arms around me. When she said that, I felt really flattered, but it felt weird she thought of me as her mom.

"I love you too, Leah... but when you say that you think of me as a mom..." I was about to say before she stopped me mid-sentence with a wet tongue kiss, the feeling of her tongue dancing in my mouth making me both shocked and turned on immensely. "Yes, I still think of you as a girlfriend and a mom to me," she smiled at me after ending the kiss. "Mm... You are very good at that," I smirked at her. I smiled and placed Ortensia's jewel in my bag and put it in a locked box. It'd make sure that no one would find her or try and steal the ruby she was in. I didn't trust Shen to hold onto her gem because he sold gems and I didn't want her to be accidentally sold. And she said that I was the only one that she trusted to hold her gem, so I felt obligated to protect her gem until the 24 hours were finished.

After doing that, I went back over to Leah with a seductive smile. "So what are we going to do together?" Leah asked with a smile. "Well, why don't we go ahead and let me lead first? I know a good few tricks," I smirked as I took off my armor and belt, revealing the tattered clothes that laid underneath, my original clothes. My shirt was barely hanging on my body and my pants were grimy and wet all over. "Gross... I completely forgot about these underclothes," I groaned at my body. "It doesn't matter. We can always do it in the shower," Leah smirked slyly, which made me smile widely. "Very kinky, Leah," I giggled at her.

We then went to the door to the left that said 'bathroom' and we went into it, noticing that it was conjoined to the next-door room, which so happened to belong to Hael and Serena. And guess who was already showering on the other side. "Rgh... I don't get it... how does this 'soap' stuff work?" I heard the former imp ask in frustration. "Would you like me to show you, imp?" Hael asked as well. "Well, we can always do it with barely any noise at all," I whispered to Leah. "Of course," she smirked back.

We then turned on our water and Leah stripped out of her clothes, leaving them in our room folded neatly on a chair. After she closed the door again, we both entered our shower stall and I closed the door, allowing us to finally have some time to ourselves, even with Serena and Hael on the other side... or so we thought. "Hey guys! You're showering together too?" Serena smirked as she popped her head over the stall at us. "Serena, get back on this side... we still need to scrub your feet..." Hael groaned. "Hmph!" Serena pouted at that as she lowered herself again. "Make sure to keep her on that side please? We want privacy," Leah frowned. "Of course, sister..." Hael frowned.

I smiled at Leah and then kissed her on the lips while placing my hands on her chest, making her softly squeal in my mouth, which made it a bit muffled. Serena and Hael didn't respond to this sound, since they didn't have demon ears anymore. I smirked and placed my other hand against Leah's clitoris and began to rub it, making her almost make a sound as she did the same to me. "Mmm... ah..." I smiled at the feeling as I took some soap and rubbed it on my chest, which made Leah a tad confused. "Let me wash your back," I whispered to her. "Ah, now I get it," she whispered back with a smile.

As Leah sat down on the ground, I lathered the soap on my tits and then began to massage her back with my boobs, making her a little turned on, but not as much as when I reached my arms over her and began to fondle her breasts and tits mercilessly. "MM... Mmff..." she muffle-moaned from my advances. I had a feeling that she was ready to burst, so I turned her around and put my hand into a fist shape. I then began to stick it in Leah's vagina and she finally went vocal, which caught the attention of Serena on the other side.

"Hm? What was that noise? Are you two having sex?" Serena asked, almost as if it were the most innocent question she'd heard. "Yes, but little girls don't have the ability to have sex," I heard Hael say on the other side. "Aww! ! ! I wanted to make one of them cum!" Serena pouted again as I saw her hands go for the top edge again, and I swiftly shocked them off with a small burst of electric magic. Not enough to be deadly, but enough for her to get the message. "Ow! Feisty tonight, ain't ya?" Serena smirked.

"Ah... Ah... Keep it up! AHHH!" Leah moaned from my continued fisting until it happened. Leah came all over the floor and all over my hand, which I pulled out of her now-tightened up pussy with a smile. "Hah... hah.. t-that... that was the best sex... I've ever had..." Leah panted on the ground. "Now let's get cleaned up for bed, hmm?" I smiled at her. "Y-Yeah... you can come in now, Serena, if you want," Leah smirked. The little girl wasted no time in rushing in and smiling at the soap. "I want to wash you guys now," she smiled. "You didn't even know what soap even was before taking a shower, so I don't know what could happen if you tried to wash us," Leah smirked. "You can wash us so long as you don't use your claws," I smirked at her. "Fair deal," Serena giggled.


	41. Ch41: The Realmwalker's Portal

**Ch41: The Realmwalker's Portal  
**

Once we all had a great night's sleep and after getting our armor back on, we were then woken up by Tyrael, who was accompanied by a person that looked too similar to Cydaea to not be her. She had white skin all over, luscious, full lips, a big rack of DD, long, black hair, and wearing a sexy kimono. I had no idea that someone could make a kimono sexy, but Cydaea proved that it was possible. "Hello. It's time that I tell you how you are all going to return back to Lisa, Janet's, and Ortensia's world," Tyrael said as I reached into my purse and grabbed the newly-revived Ortensia. She was extremely tiny, being only 7 inches tall, and I had to dress her in doll clothes for her to be covered. She was still there, but she was now the size of a barbie doll, something that she would certainly need to get used to.

"In order for you to return home, there is only one way to get you out of this world and back home. There is a certain creature in Pandemonium known as the Realmwalker, a creature that is made of stone and has a portal at it's center. Once defeated, the portal can be tweaked to go to any dimension imaginable. The only issue is that those that venture through can NEVER return back unless they have a Town Portal," Tyrael said. "Well, I don't think we need a Town Portal for this instance," mom frowned. "Yeah, we'd miss you all, surely, but we don't need an incident like this to happen again. Where a person is warped from your world to this one," Aria frowned.

"Yes... indeed," Kuelle frowned. "Now, we need to decide this here and now: who all is going back to our world with us?" mom asked. "All those who wish to go to my world with me, raise your hands," I said, seeing the hands go up and seeing who wanted to come along. "Okay, so we have myself, mom, Leah, Serena, Lilith, Cydaea, Ortensia, and Hael. Everyone else will stay here then," I said. "Um, you forgot one more hand..." Serena frowned as she looked behind us to see a hand from someone else. It was the hand of someone I didn't expect to see. It was the hand of Celeste.

"You want to come with us, Celeste? You're an angel after all, and there's no proof of Heaven or Hell in our world," I said. "I don't care. I wanted to come with you ever since you saved me and my sisters from Malthael's madness. I only ask one thing... that we leave my staff here. I want to start anew as a regular person, even if it makes my memory go away," Celeste said with a serious face. "I see... well then, welcome aboard," Leah smiled.

* * *

When Celeste left her staff in the well-being of Haedrig to give to a worthy person befitting it's might (and her losing her memory shortly after we moved to Pandemonium), we then explained to her what she agreed to and what we were doing. "So... I agreed to become a mortal in your world with the name Celeste Johnson? And I wanted to journey to your world without my memory intact?" she asked as we came upon the portal to Pandemonium from Heaven, which Imperius looked at us with a strange look. "Where do you think you are going?" Imperius asked me with a growl. "We're going home. Via the Realmwalker," I said to him.

When I said this, Imperius looked absolutely gobsmacked. "You realize that if you are pulled into the portal before you defeat it and tweak it's portal, you will be sucked into a void of nothingness, right? And never be able to come back?" he asked in shock. "We'll be absolutely careful, angel boy... I promise you that," Cydaea smirked lustfully at him. "Hmph. Go ahead if you wish, Maiden of Lust. Our world will be a much better place without you as well," Imperius growled. "Ah ah, that's not my name anymore... my new name for the new world is Aya Cyd," she smiled as we then disappeared into the Pandemonium portal.

Once we got into Pandemonium, we immediately had to deal with the monsters that came out, but they were nothing compared to our group. It seemed that, even without their demon identity, Hael, 'Aya', Lilith, and Serena still had the powers they had before. Lilith could still rush forward very quickly in short bursts and, with her sword, she could slice a Marauder in half with one swing. Serena still had her claw powers, Aya could still charm others and use spider silk, and Hael still had the powers of Diablo, just a little dumbed down.

And then we reached the battlefields themselves, where we needed to find out where we could find the Realmwalker. "So... we all know that the Realmwalker is around here, but how do we find it? These battlefields are very vast and wide and Pandemonium is a pretty big world," Serena asked with a frown. "Simple. We need to find an orange portal... at least, that's what it says on my phone," mom said, her words confusing the others and making me shocked. "Your phone is working mom?! Let me see!" I exclaimed as I looked at her smartphone and I saw that it was, indeed, hooked up to some kind of internet! "Well, if this 'phone' thing is working, I guess that's a good thing?" Lilith asked. "More than that! Smartphones can't work without some kind of connection to some internet source or satellite... so that means that we may be closer to the Realmwalker than we thought!" I gawked.

"Sounds great! Now let's try and find that thing... up. I think I just found it," Leah smirked as she pointed out a few dozen meters away to show that there was a large orange portal right there sticking out of the ground! "Great! Now let's wake the thing up and destroy it!" Leah smiled, before I stopped her in place. "Wait. I think I will go first. We don't want any of us to be warped to a different dimension and I'm the only one with a Town Portal," I said with a frown. "Be careful, Lisa... this thing sounds dangerous," mom frowned. "Just focus on long-range attacks while I handle close-range. And Ortensia? I'm putting you in mom's care for a bit," I said as I took her out of my purse and gave her to mom, a frown on her face the entire time.

"Ugh... I really hate being this short..." Ortensia groaned. "Well, look on the bright side, Ortensia. You're gonna be famous as the smallest person in the world," I giggled at her. "Can you imagine how that may backfire?" Leah asked. "Only if fame goes to her head," mom smiled as she put Ortensia in her purse for a change. "Ugh! Lint? Really?" she groaned as I went forward to the Realmwalker with a frown.

And when I got up to it by only a few feet, it rose out of the ground and roared loudly. "BRING IT ON!" I exclaimed as I sent a Disintegrate right for it's torso, which I saw actually manage to dislodge some of it's rock body! It made the beast roar as it tried to ring me with it's portal, which ended up failing when Hael sent a long-distance disintegrate right through it's foot, making it drop to the right and go off-course from hitting me. "Whew! Close one!" I smiled as I then rolled out of the way from it's other foot and then shot another shot through his torso, which did the deed and sent him down to the ground.

The rest of it's body crumbled and only the portal remained, which turned to the left and then land upright. "Okay, we need to go ahead and tweak it quickly. The Realmwalker will reform after roughly 10 minutes," Tyrael said as he went to the left part of the portal and kicked it a bit until a small slot opened on the side. "Okay, now that we have it open, we need someone with DNA from your world to get the portal to know which world we're going to," Tyrael said. "I know," I smiled as I took my sword and sliced off a small bit of my hair, placing it in the slot with a smile.

And then, when Tyrael closed the slot, the portal changed from orange to a distinct picture. It was a picture of exactly what I saw in my vision! Me and mom's bodies in a hospital! "Okay guys, you should go in now. I will prevent any monsters from entering it after you," Tyrael frowned. "Thanks Tyrael! We owe you big time!" I smiled. "You saved our world from destruction, Lisa Farthing. This is my debt repaid to you," Tyrael smiled. "Got it! Let's go!" I smiled as I grabbed all of my friends and I pulled all of us into the portal at once!

* * *

"WAH! W-What the?!" I exclaimed in shock as I awoke with a shock. I was a bit confused at first when I looked around, but I then remembered everything that had happened when I saw what was around me. My friends from Diablo 3 were here and spread on the floor. And two nurses were in the room and were stunned speechless from what had just happened. "Oogh... that was quite a rough ride..." Aya frowned as she looked around her and looked confused. "Wait... what kind of room is this?" she asked. "L-Lisa?! Did it work?!" mom gawked as she looked at me with a smile. "We did it. We returned home!" I smiled at her.

The two nurses looked at me with confusion and shock and one of them said something as my friends began to get up one-by-one. "What the actual hell just happened?! Who are all of these people that appeared out of fucking nowhere?!" the female nurse exclaimed. "Please don't call any kind of security. I know it may be hard to stomach, but we'd be happy to explain if you want," Leah frowned. "I... I... sure... go ahead and explain... we'd believe anything after what just happened..." the male gawked.


End file.
